Forever in your Favour
by Lottielue1
Summary: It wasn't supposed to be this way, she was supposed to be safe, what with her pretty dresses and the ribbons in her hair. He only had one more year to go, one more year and then a life in the mines. Yet fate didn't work that way, two pieces of paper have changed that and now they are going into the games and only one of them would come out of it alive. Madge&Gale
1. Reaping Day

_This is my very first Hunger Games Story, I've been struggling to write for awhile now and I've decided to try something different in the hopes of getting myself back into it. Madge and Gale are tributes for the 74th Hunger Games... _

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games or any of the Characters... _

* * *

Reaping Day

The reaping for the 74th Hunger Games was only hours away and I don't know how I feel. Everyone has that chance that the white slip of paper will bare their name. I am no exception, being the Mayor's daughter doesn't excuse me from it. I sometimes wonder if my name was to be called out would the Capitol be more excited because of who I was or be horrified that someone who was only a step away from being a capitol citizen in their eyes had been reaped.

I pour the juice into the glass and place it on to the tray before heading up the stairs. My father has already left. With the reaping so close he has to be there to make sure everything is going according to plan for when the cameras start to shoot. District 12 is already the laughing nation of the capital we don't need to make ourselves look even worse. I step into my mother's darkened room and carefully lay the tray on to the side table before sitting carefully on her bed. I begin to stroke her hair listening carefully to her breathing, "Mum I've brought you some breakfast," I continue to stroke her hair as her eyes blink open.

"Madge?" I nod watching as she carefully raises, her hands reach out to me and she squeezes, we never tell her when it's reaping day but she always seems to know. My mother's health has deteriorated over the last few months and she sleeps more in a morphling inflicted world. "You're so pretty my darling Madge, so pretty" I watch her eyes glaze over as she reaches for the juice with a shaking hand taking a few tentative sips before placing it back down. I lift the plate of toast on to her lap and listen to her breathing as she cautiously eats the food placed before her. I know I don't have long before I have to leave to ready myself for the reaping, but saying goodbye to her for what could be the last time gets harder every year this year more so than ever. Aunt Maysilee entered the games at 16 and never returned and this year I have that very feeling deep in my stomach that it'll be my name that's called in a few short hours. I hear mum say something about my hair looking nice and I thank her cautiously touching my blond locks waiting till she speaks again. Her face hardens and her eyes water as she grabs for my hand once again

"Maysilee… Maysilee I – I'm sorry I d-didn't take your place, please please don't hate me." I swallow the lump that's forming in my throat and with a shaky smile I squeeze her hand back.

"I don't hate you Maria I could never hate you." I whisper softly watching as the words sink in before she leans back,

"I love you May,"

"And I love you too Mar," I mutter in return and watch as she closes her eyes looking at me for the last time before she lulls to sleep. Removing my hand from her tight grasp I lean down and press a soft kiss on to her forehead. "I love you mum," and wiping away the single tear I leave the room closing the door softly behind.

Wandering into my bedroom I quickly put on the white dress that has been laid out for me and fasten my pin, every year our house keeper would lay out my reaping outfit while I showered. I turn and look in the full length mirror and sigh. The dress is crystal white and soft to the touch. Nothing in district 12 stays white for long because of the coal dust from the mines. White symbolises new in 12 and only those from town can afford new, wearing this dress was going to make me look even more like an outsider than I already am. I pick up a pink ribbon and quickly fasten it into my hair before looking at the dress one more time. I'll admit it looks nice but it's not district 12.

I look once more before walking towards my wardrobe and pull it open. I'm not going to wear it, if I am to be reaped then I don't want people to look at me in hatred as I stand on that stage in a bright white dress. I rummage through the dresses that I have and pull out a green button down dress, running my hand over the fabric. I smile softly. I lay it on to my bed when I hear a knock at the door. I leave my room and walk down the stairs. Who'd be visiting the mayor on reaping day of all days? I shake the thought from my head as I pull open the door. Standing in front of me is my friend from school Katniss, she has a box of strawberries in her hand a tight smile on her face. I look at her and smile softly. I'm just about to turn around to get the money that would have been left on the table when I hear it. "Nice Dress," I look at the boy, no, man beside her. Gale Hawthorne was tall, dark and handsome the way his dark eyes were filled with fire and defined features of his strong face made me weak at the knees. I had admired him from far for years, the way he took up the role of being the man of the house when his father died in the mines four years ago, disappearing into the woods to collect food to keep his family alive even though he knew the risk of pouching if he was caught. But I was just the Mayors daughter and those eyes that were filled with fire were also filled with hatred as he looked at me.

"Well if I have to go to the capitol I want to look nice don't I." And just with those words I see the anger in his eyes spread on to his face.

"You won't be going, what have you got in there five pieces. I had six when I was twelve." I feel my heart beating in my chest at his words. I turn away from him trying to ignore the heaviness in my stomach, I don't even want to think how many time his names is in that bowl today. I hurry inside and pick up the money that is on the table and hand it to Katniss.

"Thanks, Good luck Madge," she says to me and I smile, "Good luck Katniss," I reply back purposely ignoring Gale. I close the door as they turn away, there was no way I was changing out of this dress now. If I walked to the reaping in another dress I can imagine the look on Gale Hawthorne's face. Shaking the image away I pick one of the strawberries out of the bowl and pop into my mouth moaning at the taste. Strawberries are the most divine things I've ever tasted, I could eat them all day. Resisting another I head up the stairs and put the dress away before sitting down and looking out of the window.

* * *

An hour to go. I straighten out my dress and slip my feet into my shoes and step out of the house. Gale's words from earlier claw my mind. _What have you got in there five pieces? I had six when I was twelve. _Five at sixteen doesn't sound a lot but Maysilee only had five when she was reaped, the odds may be more in my favour but not a hundred percent. My hand lifts to where my pin is and I hold it securely in my grasp and close my eyes before looking back at the house I grew up in, the tall chimney and grey bricks, the window sills white from being newly pained only a few days previous. The light blue curtains that hide my room, the dusty doorstep and the shiny brass knocker. I soak it all in because the uneasy feeling in my stomach from this morning has yet to subside, I want to remember where I came from.

Heading away from my house I walk towards the centre of town, I can already see children ranging from twelve to eighteen queuing at the first step. I see those at eighteen standing tall hoping that in their last year they'll get away smoothly and then there is those at twelve standing at the stand terrified that they are going to be reaped. In the distance I can see one of my only friends: Peeta, he has already had his finger pricked and is heading towards the sections for the male sixteen year olds. I look at those queuing in front me and see Katniss trying to comfort her younger sister. I remember hearing Primrose Everdeen had turned twelve in the spring, this would be her first reaping.

"Hand" blinking away my thoughts I hand the woman my finger and wince as she takes the blood and watch as my name appears on the book. She ushers me away and I head quietly over to the spot for females age sixteen. The square has already started to fill up and before I know it the doors to the justice building are being opened and I watch as my father and a few others walk out followed by the ever eccentric Effie Trinket. I shake my head amused at her bright pink wig and dress, and I thought I stood out.

I ignore her speech. She has been the District 12 escort for the last six years and her speech never changes. The video of the rebellion is shown on the screen and I look away. I can feel my hands becoming clammy and I focus on my breathing.

"Ladies first," Effie says and I smooth down my dress with shaky hands. Her hand dives into the bowl of folded slips. Not me, please don't be me please don't be me, the entire district hold their breaths as she pulls open the slip. Please don't be me, please, please ple… "Margaret Undersee." It's me. Okay Madge, you can do this keep yourself together. Now walk, two feet one in front of the other and don't fall – don't trip. This is on live TV all the other tributes will be watching the reaping if you trip they're gonna think your weak. Okay so maybe I am weak but they don't need to see how weak you are. Keep it going and ignore everyone staring at you, they stare at you all the time just keep walking. My I didn't realise how much make-up Effie actually had plastered on her face she reminds me of a clown. Great now I'm talking to myself. Brave face Madge, you are an Undersee you are Maysilee Donner's niece you can do this.

Before I even realise what's happening I'm on the stage looking out of everyone. My eyes glance to Katniss who is staring at me in horror and I offer her what I'd like to think of as a weak smile. I can hear Effie rabbiting on about something but pay little attention. I'm a tribute of District 12, I'm going to the Capitol, I'm entering the Hunger Games and I'm going to die.

"Gale Hawthorne," My eyes close as I hear the small scream. I can only guess that's one of his siblings. "_What have you got in there five pieces? I had six when I was twelve" _the words from earlier are floating through my mind. I guess it doesn't really matter if you have five or forty-five, once your name is in that bowl you're never safe.

"Here are your District 12 Tributes :Margaret Undersee and Gale Hawthorne. May the odd be forever in your favour," taking a deep breath I turn towards Gale and now for the first time do I realise how much taller he is. I guess standing on a doorstep doesn't give you a realistic measure of someone's height. I clasp my petite hand in his giant one and for the first time since he stood up on the stage I look into his eyes. Gone is the fire from earlier replaced by… nothing. His eyes are cold and hard but they show no emotion. Maybe this year District 12 will have a Victor and as I take back my hand and escorted into the justice building I can't but help think that Gale will win.

* * *

_So okay guys what do you think? Do you like the first chapter yes or no? Does it sound weird. Hardly any of my FanFic stories are in 1st person does it sound okay or is it a little strained. Reviews would be really appreciated :)_


	2. Tributes of 12

_Woo Chapter two here already. Okay guys so this chapter is in Gale's POV. I forget to mention in the first chapter that each chapter is going to alternate between Madge and Gale with scattered chapters in and around with other HG characters like: Haymitch/Effie/Hazelle/Mr Undersee/Rory/Katniss/Prim/Peeta... and whoever else. This is Gales day of the Reaping._

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games or any of the characters._

* * *

Tributes of 12

I hate the Capitol, I hate the Hunger Games ,I just hate it all. I move silently not to awaken my brothers, after all these years of sneaking out to the woods in the morning I've become very good at it. The sun is only just beginning to rise and as I pull on my hunting boots I fear what today could bring. Today is Rory's first reaping and I know he's putting on a brave face but I see underneath it. He's just like me, brave on the outside but inside terrified. No matter what happens though he'll not be going to the Capitol. I'm bigger, stronger and I know how to survive. It'll be me that goes to those games if his name is called out. Shaking the thought away I walk out the house and look around the seam to check nobody is watching and I take off towards the woods.

I've been going into the woods for years now, it used to be something I did with my father but when he died in the mines it became a source of survival. Now nearly every other day I'm in the woods hunting game and setting snares it's kept my family alive since my dad's death. The fence sealing District 12 and the forest is in sight and as I near I listen out for the soft humming to inform me whether the fence is on. Living in District 12 has its advantages, the fence should, by law always be on to stop anyone from escaping but the fence is usually only on a couple of hours in the middle of the day. As long as I'm in there before it goes on and are out before 10 everything is fine. Some days however I spend the entire day enjoying the freedom that the woods bring. Being outside the fence would have me killed but I don't care those who know I'm out of the boarders don't really care as long as I bring them something tasty to eat.

Bending down I step through the hole in the fence and disappear into the depths of the woods, this is where I truly feel like I can be myself, I have no need to keep my mouth closed about things that displeases me. Heading east I near the first of my many snares, as I approach I see Katniss an arrow pointed at a deer. If only today wasn't reaping day. Last time we caught a deer we were able to buy Katniss's sister Prim a nanny goat, the look on her face was amazing but today is no day to be caught with a full deer on our shoulders. Looking down at my feet I see a pebble and with a sly grin I pick it up and throw it at one of the trees near the deer, it startles and flees and now the arrow that was pointed at the animal is pointed at me.

"Dammit Gale!" Katniss snaps and I just smirk.

"What where you going to do with a fully grown deer Catnip?"

"I was going to sell it to one of the Peacekeepers."

"You mad, not on reaping day you'd be caught easily." I watch her shake her head and walk up to me.

"I know but it's the first deer I've seen all year," and it's true. Deer's don't normally come so close to the boundary so when they do we take every opportunity we can and grab it. That one deer could have fed our family's for a couple of weeks and allow me to buy that doll Posy has set her little heart on.

Katniss and I walk back up to my snares and take the rabbit that had been caught. We walk in silence to the next one with Katniss shooting a few crows. The next snare holds another two rabbits and we grin. Rabbits are popular in the seam, its cheap meat but it actually tastes really good. It also sells well in town. Old Cray has a soft spot for a few healthy plump rabbits and he pays well but today is not a day to be selling to Peacekeepers.

"Gale I think we should get some strawberries for Madge and her father," I say nothing, I hate dealing with the Mayor he's a nice enough bloke but the fact he has everything angers me. People like my family and Katniss have to struggle, hunt illegally, and work to the bone so we can have something on our plates at night but the Mayor and his precious daughter are handed it on silver plates. The only positive to dealing with them is you know you're going to get a good price.

I watch from behind as Katniss gathers a selection of the best looking strawberries and places them in a clear box. It appears we're definitely paying them a visit today.

Sighing I move on and head to a few more snares and collect another rabbit and two squirrels. Impressed with how I'd done with the rabbits we make our way towards the river and quickly gut and skin the animals. Some of those in the town don't want to do the messy gutting but I don't really care. I've gutted that many rabbits in my life time I could probably do it in my sleep.

"I hate the capitol, I hate that we have to watch friends and family suffer for their entertainment. What if for one year nobody watched, if nobody watched they wouldn't have their show."

"It's not going to happen." Katniss says with a smirk on her face.

"But what if."

"Gale." I lean back on my hands and stare into the sky.

"Maybe we should run away. We could live in the woods we'd manage."

"What about our families?" the grin on her face tells me I'm amusing her.

"We'd bring them with us."

"Prim in the woods?" we share a soft laugh, "Posy in the woods. C'mon Gale be realistic." I know it's true but I don't voice it. "How many times is your name in today?" she asks.

"42, I guess the odds really aren't in my favour." I shrug putting on a grin, but deep down I'm afraid, the odds really aren't in my favour.

"27. May the odds be forever in your favour," she said in her best Effie Trinket voice causing me to laugh. I very rarely laugh anywhere but in the woods, but as the sun rose higher we quickly gather our catches and leave the woods. We head straight for the hob it's probably the only place today that'll be happy to trade. Katniss and I split the load and we head straight to Greasy Sae and we hand over two rabbits each and both crows. Before we leave I head over to another stall and I quickly swap the rabbit for some sewing thread and a needle.

Our last stop will be at the Mayor's house and it's where I allow Katniss to take the lead. She knocks on the door and we wait for a few minutes. How busy can they be in there? I'm tempted to just give up and go back when the door opens. My eyes instantly glue on to her dress. It's white, lacy and brand fucking new.

"Nice dress," I say sarcastically and I see her eyes move on to me for the first time, she looks at me and her eyes harden slightly.

"Well if I have to go to the capitol I want to look nice don't I."

"You won't be going, what have you got in there five pieces? I had six when I was twelve." I spit out, I can see Katniss glaring at me in the corner of my eye but I ignore her. This spoilt little Princess has had everything given to her since the day she was born and actually thinks she'll be going to the capitol. There are hundreds of names in that bowl and she has five measly slips, what is the chance that she's going to have her name pulled out. I hear her wish Katniss good luck and just as where about to turn I notice the gold pin on her dress. Frowning I wonder what it's supposed to mean but then I feel the pressure of cold coins slapped in to my hand and I lose interest in the meaning of the pretty gold pin.

"Why couldn't you have just stayed quiet instead of riling her up like that? She's the mayor's daughter for god's sake Gale you can't just spurt your mouth off like that." I roll my eyes as she yells at me. I've heard all of it before.

"Catnip, did you not see her dress it was brand new. She gets to wear a brand new outfit for the bloody reaping, yet Rory who's going to be entered in his first is wearing one of my hand-me-downs." I'm angry but Katniss says no more. She knows there is nothing she can say to change my mood. I walk her back to her house and then head back to my own. The Reaping is in a couple of hours and I'll have to get washed and changed in to my reaping clothes.

Stepping into my house I see my Ma brushing Posy's hair. Rory and Vic are sat on the sofa playing with an old ball.

"You've a bath ready for you and your clothes are laid out." Ma says and I nod to her and disappear into the small bathroom. I know Rory has already has his bath as I climb into the cooling water. Hot water is rare in the seam. Ma has probably being boiling the water since she got up this morning. Scrubbing away the coal dust from my arms and legs I sigh as I sit in the bath.

"Make sure you do under those nails Gale," Ma calls and I look down to my hands. Mud is buried under the nails and I sigh once more picking up the soap and scrub my nails until I can no longer see the mud. Removing the dust and mud from my body strips away Gale Hawthorne of District 12 and in its place is a semi-suitable Capitol version of Gale Hawthorne. I would not bathe for the reaping but it's my mother's wish and I'll do anything for her. The water has cooled and I step out quickly drying myself off before pulling on the clothes Ma laid out. The blue shirt is starting to tear at the bottom but it doesn't matter, if I'm not reaped then the shirt will be repaired before Rory is to wear it. If I am reaped well it doesn't matter either because I won't be wearing it again.

I walk out of bathroom and stand next to Ma as she quickly brushes my hair to sit nicely. I roll my eyes at Rory who is laughing at me but I say nothing, he's laughing I never laughed when I was so close to my first reaping.

I'm ready, Rory is ready and as a family we walk to town, Posy is still too young to understand what the reaping means, but Vic he's old enough to know now and it worries me. This year I can save Rory from being reaped but I'll never be able to keep Vic safe. I shake my head with the thoughts and I give my Ma, Posy and Vic a hug before guiding Rory in to the centre.

"Gale what are they doing?" His eyes are wide and I can see the fear has overcome his bravery from earlier.

"It's just a prick to the finger. It doesn't hurt." But I know he's scared with a quick squeeze on his shoulder. "Don't worry nothing bad is going to happen to you. I promise." He looks up at me nervously and I gather him into my arms. I swear down nothing will happen to him. I'll keep him safe. A place a kiss on the top of his head and watch as he nervously walks towards the woman. I follow behind and step in to line. A few kids are ahead of me but I watch Rory walk into the crowd. He looks back at me with a shaky smile and I send one back.

"Hand," I give her my hand as I watch for my brother and I quickly walk away and into the crowd for 18 year olds. I see Rory standing next to a couple of his friends and I relax slightly. As long as I can still see him everything is going to be okay. I look over to the girls section and I see Katniss.

"You okay" I mouth and she nods and asks the same. Am I okay? I don't really know but I say yes to hopefully ease her pain.

The doors of the justice building opens and I watch as the Mayor and two others walk out and then see Effie Trinket. I scoff at her outfit. God she looks ridiculous. She goes on about the rebellion and then the video plays. I look again at Rory who looks up intrigued at the short film. All 12 year olds watch it in amazement but when you get to my age it's boring and I see no need for it. The video ends and I now turn to look at the front.

"Ladies First," says Effie and I close my eyes. Not Katniss not Prim, please please please don't be them.

"Margaret Undersee." What? Undersee, the Mayor's daughter b-but her name was only in their five times. I'm in shock I look up as she slowly makes her way to the stage. I feel physically sick. It was me that said she wouldn't be going.

"_Well if I have to go to the capitol I want to look nice don't I."_ Those words float in to my mind as I look up at her. Well she does look nice. The guilt in my stomach is immense though, I'm going to watch the Mayor's daughter die and there is nothing I can do because she's too pure to be a killer. I shake my head and tare my eyes away from Madge, I can already feel the shock that's surrounded the district, out of all the people Madge Undersee was obviously the safest person and now she was reaped.

"Now for the boys." Oh god please don't let it be Rory please don't let it be my baby brother.

"Gale Hawthorne," Don't puke don't puke I tell myself as I walk towards the stage. In the back ground I can hear Posy screaming my name but I try to show it doesn't bother me. I'm going to the Hunger Games. Back straight don't let them see how effected you are. Climbing the steps I feel like my knees are going to buckle under my weight but my face stays strong. I refuse to show any emotion as I stand on the stage and look down at Rory. He has tears streaming down his face but he refuses to cry out loud but I can see the pain in his eyes. I quickly glance to Katniss and her eyes are wide and I can see she's trying to stay strong.

"Here are your District 12 Tributes Margaret Undersee and Gale Hawthorne. May the odds be forever in your favour,"

I know the process like the back of my hand and I turn to Undersee and realise how little she is. My hand practically swallows her much smaller one. We shake and then I feel the hands of a Peacekeeper dragging me back into the Justice building. It's time to say goodbye.

The door in front of me is slammed shut and I take a deep breath and run my hands through my hair. Sure I can kill, gut and skin animals but I'm not a killer. How do you kill a human? Suddenly the door is slammed open and Posy runs into the room and clings to my leg. I bend down and lift her up to me and bury my face in my sweet baby sister's hair.

"Shh Gale it's going to be okay," she says and I nearly break down.

"Pose don't forget me okay. Don't forget who I am." She frowns but nods. "I love you Pose, love you so much."

"Love you too Galey." As soon as I place her on ground I wrap Vic in my arms. I see the tear stains on his cheeks and my heartbreaks.

"You stay strong yeah. You're going to be just fine. Make sure you play with Posy and help Ma out." He nods and buries his face into my chest. With one swift move I lift him higher and cling on to him. His shoulders are shaking and I hug him tighter.

"Y-you have to t-try and win Gale you just have too." His desperate plea makes me choke on my words and I nod because I'll do anything for my littlest brother.

"Love you Vic."

"Love you too Gale," and just like that he steps backwards and now Rory is in front of me and he's trying to be strong.

"You're the man of the house now Rory." I see his eyes widen in fear. I never got around to teaching him to hunt and now I wish I had.

Gale I- I can't I…"

"Yes you can, Katniss will teach you to hunt. I love you Rory make me proud."

He nods. "Just come home Gale. I love you." I nod and look up to my Mother's eyes and I can see how hard it is for her. She wraps her arms around me and I just melt into her embrace. Nothing is as good as a hug from your mother.

"I- I'm sorry Ma."

"Shh sweetheart I love you and I'm so proud of you. You're going to be okay, I know you sweetie I know what you can do." I nod and suck in my breath and bury my face in her hair. "No matter what happens in those games Gale you'll always be my baby and I'll always love you, no matter what you do I'll always love you."

"I love you too Ma, I'll do it for you. I'll come home." Because I know if I don't then they'll all die without me. Pulling away I press a kiss to her forehead and watch as they are pulled away from me all crying out that they love me. It's only when the door is slammed shut do I hear Posy sob and Vic and Rory cry.

No matter what happens I have to come out, I have a family that needs me. The door opens again and Katniss sprints in and dives into my arms.

"Gale you can win this. You can hunt and make snares. Find water. Show them how strong you are. Get a weapon if you have too. Don't let the Capitol win."

"Look after them Catnip, please." She nods but I don't let her speak. "Teach Rory to shoot, make snares. If- if I don't come back look out for them please."

"You know I will Gale you know I will." And before I can say anything else she pulled away from me and the door shuts. I wish I had let her get that deer. The money from that one animal could have saved our families.

The door opens once more and Thom walks in. He's standing tall but he's in disbelief. We hug and I don't care how soft we look because this is one of my best mates, we've grown up with one another from being kids.

"How dare you leave me to go into the mines on my own." He says trying to act cross but his eyes show the opposite. I allow a small smile because only Thom could make me smile at a time like this. But now I think about it he's right. If I die then I'll definitely not be going but if I live I'll have a life of luxury and never need to work in the pits.

"Wanna swap?" I joke and he laughs breathlessly.

"Nar I think you've a better chance."

"Look after them for me Thom, I've asked Katniss to but…"

"You don't need to ask, your family are going to be just fine. I'll pop into see your Ma, I'll play with the boys and I'll even let Posy have a piggy back ride, but if you die I'm still not naming my kid Gale." I have to laugh. Years ago I tried to persuade a drunk Thom to name his first born son after me. He never did agree to it.

The door opens and there is no need for a goodbye because in his eyes he knows I'm coming back and I know no matter what happens I have to come back. The door shuts and I know nobody else is going to visit and I sit down on the sofa and run my hands through my hair. I'm going to the Hunger Games, I'm going to be thrown into an arena with 23 other kids and I'm expected to kill them. I'm a district 12 tribute.

* * *

_So what do you think. I don't know why but I just have this feeling that Thom is the comedy relief in Gale's life. _

_Hopefully I did Gale okay. _

_Please review :)_


	3. Loving Advice

_Chapter 3 is now up guys... This one is Madge's POV _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Hunger Game or any of the characters._

* * *

Loving Advice 

All my life I've watched as people were dragged into the Justice Building to say there final goodbyes but now as I stand in the empty room do I feel very lonely. Mum won't be here to say goodbye, bed ridden and induced in a Morphling inflicted world I'll be half way to the capitol when she awakens. The knowledge that she's not coming saddens me slightly, the last words my mother ever said was I love you May not I love you Madge but May. It's foolish to feel jealous of my dead Aunt but she's not even here and it feel like my Mum loves her more than she loves me. Shaking away that thought I watch as the door opens and my father walks in. He's paler than I've ever seen him and his eye, his eyes are so sad almost broken. He's lost his wife to the Capitol and now he's going to lose me.

My father has always been the strongest man I've ever met but standing here and looking into those broken eyes I can feel my eyes begin to tear. "D-addy" and his arms are wrapped around my shaking shoulders.

"Madge hunny, listen to me and listen well. You are quick run away from the Cornucopia find water and shelter. Stay hidden sweetheart and listen to everything that Haymitch has to say." Haymitch? The man is the local drunk, there has never been another victor since he was crowned twenty-four years ago but then, he did win a tournament against 47 other tributes he must surely know what he's talking about.

"I can't fight?" What chance do I have of winning this game when I've never picked up a weapon other than a bread knife? Hell I've a scar on my finger from when I cut myself with that!

"You'll learn to fight sweetheart, you'll get three days try everything never look over the survival skills even the ones that don't seem important. Learn as much about them as you can, they'll save your life." I nod my head. What more can I do, my dad is giving me advice about something he's never entered but yet I feel like he knows exactly what he's talking about. "I wish there was something I could do to get you out of this."

I close my eyes and bury them into his shoulder, he and I both know that if I don't go another would take my place. The reaping is a continuous cycle if I died before the games they'd bring in another. Pulling away from my father's arms I look up at his face soaking every little detail I can.

"Mum?" Dad shakes his head softly.

"I'll tell her tonight,"

"Okay." It's a conversation I don't want to hear and one I never wanted my mother to go through.

"I love you sweetheart, nothing is going to change that no matter how many you kill in that arena." I doubt I'll kill any probably get killed before I even get the chance but I choose to keep that to myself. "Train well and listen hard you can do this, you can come." I nod my head because it's what he wants to see. My thoughts suddenly go to Gale's family without him they'll not survive the winter.

"Daddy look after Gale's family make sure they don't starve please," the confusion is evident in his eyes. "Please." He nods his head, my father is a good man is fair and kind I know he'll look after them no matter what the outcome is.

The door opens and my father is dragged out, he cries he loves me and I say the same and the door shuts keeping away my father for the last time. I take a few deep breaths to keep my emotions in bay before I sit down, there was no point looking at the door now.

When the door opens I'm surprised I couldn't imagine anyone wanting to say goodbye to me now but when I see who it is behind the door my heart aches. Peeta my only true friend. We've been friends since we were little. His blue eyes no longer shine with happiness. There is a hardness to them and for a peculiar reason I don't think they suit him.

I run to him and bury my face into his shoulder. The familiar smell of warm bread assaults my senses and I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Thank you for coming to say goodbye." I whisper quietly I feel his head shaking and he pulls my face up to see him.

"Why wouldn't I come to say goodbye to my best friend." I smile weakly and the tears form in my eyes once more. A soft thumb wipes away the tear that has escaped. "Madge don't underestimate your abilities, in your interview talk about the things the capitol will want to hear. They'll want to know about your father being the Mayor. Say it's a privilege to be in the games representing your district. Tell them how amazing you think they all look, discredit your own appearance to make them feel better about themselves. Allow them to think of you as one of them. Ignore what you think we'll think back home it's a game and in a game you sometimes need to cheat. In the arena run and find water, don't go into the cornucopia get as far as way as possible. Do not light a fire. Can you climb a tree?" Confused at his meaning I nod. "If there is trees climb them as high as you can and hide. You can do this I know you can do this." Peeta has always been one for words and I nod grateful for the interview tips. If he was going into the games he would astound them with his good grace and ability to charm anything. That boy could take candy from a child and make it laugh while doing so.

"Thank you so much," grateful isn't even the word, his advice has helped me in more ways than one. He's right about avoiding the Cornucopia though, most of the tributes from 12 that enter it get killed in seconds, so I'm best off running away.

"Peeta tell Katniss how you feel." His eyes widen and he shakes his head. The boy that can give Hunger Games advice can't even admit his feelings to a girl. So okay Katniss isn't the easiest person to confront but she's still a girl. "Sit next to her in the games, she's going to lose Gale don't let her become solitude.

"Okay, for you I will." I nod and smile.

"Thank you for everything," I finally say and his smile is tight and forced but it's still a smile and as the door opens once more and I feel his hand squeeze mine and another of my loved ones is pulled away from me.

For the third time the door opens and I'm in a whirl of braids as I feel Katniss cling on to me. My only other friend to Peeta. Katniss is a lost soul bitter, angry and afraid but her heart is strong and I know she's going to be okay.

"Thought you'd be with Gale?"

"Just left but I – I had to come see you." We've spoken very little in our time as friends and her actually coming to say goodbye is something I didn't expect but forever grateful of.

"Thank you. Katniss continue to bring strawberries for my father please." She nods quickly and I hug her tighter.

"Madge you listen to me, run as fast as you can. You're the fastest runner in our year, obstacle courses have never fazed you. I want you to run and do whatever you can to stay alive. Don't worry about getting a weapon ok. The more people that die means there'll be more weapons available. Don't let them think you're weak."

"I will, thank you. Everyone has been giving me advice b-but Katniss I won't win." No matter what people say to me I won't win this, not when people like Gale who has an entire family to look after could.

"Don't say that!" she snaps and it's the first time I've ever heard her voice be raised. "You have a good chance, don't underestimate yourself. You're are so pretty and so lovely the Capitol will love you you're sure to get sponsors. Show them how tough you really are." I nod my head and smile softly at her. Gale Hawthorne is going into the Hunger Games and his best friend is telling me to not give up on myself.

"Katniss I ask of you one more thing."

"Anything."

"Look after Peeta Mellark for me," here I am going to my death and I'm playing match maker. If it wasn't such a horrid occasion I'd have laughed.

"Okay," she's uncertain of why but Katniss always keeps to her word and it helps me cope.

"Look I don't have long, listen to the advice everyone has given you and stay strong don't let them win. Can you do something for me?" I nod my head this time it's my turn to listen. "Help Gale. Yes he's strong and handsome but he doesn't have the most appealing of personalities,"

"Don't worry I will," and I will because this year District 12 will have a Victor. The door is opened and I hold her tightly and I whisper goodbye into her ear and she says the same in return. With Katniss there is no point keeping it hidden the two of us know what's going to happen.

A Peacekeeper leads me out of the room and into the car that'll drive us to the train station. I see Gale climb inside and Effie rambles about the Capitol but I pay her little attention. This could be the last time I ever see my home, I gaze at 12 as the car powers through, it'll only take 5 minutes and I blink back the tears. That train leads us to our fate at the hands of the Capitol. Wincing at the thought of the stylists plucking, waxing and threading away my hair I climb out of the car. The people of Town and Seam have gathered in the station to say their very own goodbyes. Gale looks to be paler than before, I guess he's not fond of car journeys. I small smile spreads on to my face and I wave to the people. My eyes catch the hardened ones of the Peeta and my smile tightens and then I'm pushed on to the train.

My eyes instantly gaze around the room in amazement. Effie is going on about how fabulous everything is but I barely register what she is saying. My eyes linger on the number 12 situated above the doorway. I'd been in Capitol trains before but I have to admit the trains used to transport the tributes where far more extravagant. It seems even district 12 is showered with the same as all the others.

"Gale your room is this one and Madge this one. Dinner will be served at 6 and then afterwards we'll watch the reaping."

"Thank you Effie," the escort beams at me, and goes on about lovely manners before she leaves the room I hear her mumbling about something to do with Haymitch, smirking I shake my head. He's probably drunk already after all it is 3 o'clock in the afternoon.

The lumbering figure of Gale Hawthorne moves away from beside me and heads towards his room. He has yet to say anything to me, normally I wouldn't be bothered but in the next three weeks I'm most likely going to be dead. I would like, in the last few weeks of my life someone to talk to but maybe Gale isn't the one. The door of his room has already shut and I'm now standing here looking like a fool. Leaving the comfort of the dining room I walk to where Effie had told me my room was. As soon as the door is opened I'm amazed, a huge king size bed with burgundy covers made of pure silk. A mahogany dressing table and wardrobe. A wardrobe that is full of clothes, my hands skims over the orange dress and I smile giddily. I love dresses always have done but the dresses in these wardrobes are a child's dream. I close the wardrobe and head other to another door. Pushing it open I stare at the shower in need. Stripping out of my clothes I fiddle with multi-coloured dials, each one means something, red is hot, blue is cold, green means relaxing and yellow means the power of the water. Adjusting them to my taste I step into the shower and sigh, the green dial possibly the greatest creation in Panem. My hands grab the bottle of grape shampoo and lathers it into my hair. I wash down my body with strawberry body wash before I step out. The gush of warm air dries me instantly and I step back into my room naked. I finger the fabrics of a few other dresses before I pick out the sunset orange I came across earlier. Slipping it over my shoulders I smile at my reflection, the bottom of the dress hugs my thighs and the top is baggy with the sleeves stopping mid arm. Katniss had said I was pretty and I should use that to my advantage to get me sponsors. But then Peeta told me to discredit my own appearance. Maybe I could do both at the same time.

A knock on the door informs me it's time for dinner and with one last look in the mirror I step out of the room straight into a toned chest. Looking up I stare into the grey eyes of Gale and smile shyly.

"Sorry," I say and step back smoothing down the dress before walking to dinner. Looking over my shoulder I see his eyes checking me out before they stop on my legs. What is it with boys and their hormones?

"You coming to dinner or you just gonna stand there?" I finally snap and his eyes lift up to mine. Is Gale Hawthorne blushing, the pink in his cheeks wasn't there before and while he is trying to rid himself of being caught I quickly check him out. It's odd to see him in anything that isn't green. He's got on a pair of black slacks and a tight black top, I was right about a toned chest the guy is hot and the Capitol are going to lap him up. I never knew he had such nice arms, tanned and strong. I wonder what it'd be like to lay in those arms. Shaking my head from the thoughts of his arms and my bed the two of us quietly walk into the room. The table is piled high with food and Effie is already sat gracefully waiting for our arrival.

"Haymitch will not be joining us for tea. You'll probably see him tomorrow." I hold back my grin and sit down quietly. Gale seems to be annoyed that our mentor is missing but I wasn't expecting anything else. I look at Effie and can't help but think her wig looks a little off centred, I decide not to say anything I think she's a very proud woman.

I continue to watch our escort as she watches Gale eat. I can understand the look of disgust on her face but yet she should know that a boy from the seam who has to ration every little bit of food he has would force it down. Before Effie can express her discuss I gently nudge him in the arm and point to the fork. He seems to understand as he picks up the fork and begins to use that. I watch as Effie relaxes before turning to me.

"So Madge darling tell me something about yourself."

"Well I'm 16 years old, I live in the town and I'm the Mayors daughter." What else do you say? My life isn't that interesting.

"The mayor's daughter?" she gasps. "What an honour it must be for your father. He must be so proud." I catch Gale's eye and he rolls his eyes at me and I smile he obviously finds Effie rather annoying.

"So Gale what about you?"

"I'm 18, from seam," is all he says. Effie looks a little taken back but I expected nothing less from him.

"Any siblings?" she asks us both.

"No,"

"Three, two younger brothers and a younger sister," he says nothing else. The pain in his eyes is evident and even Effie seems to see it as she asks nothing more. We finish our meal in silent and head over to the living room to watch the reaping. Gale sits on the opposite ends of the sofa and the TV switches on.

Glimmer is stunning, it's the only word to describe her. She volunteers very quickly and bounces up on to the stage in a very tight dress. Rolling my eyes at the image, why do you have to flaunt yourself so quickly, she's going to get noticed when she enters the capitol. The boy Marvel is tall and slim, he however has nothing on Gale with size. But you're never to under estimate the careers they've been training since they were 12.

District two is up next and Clove a rather small girl but there is this dangerous sadistic look in her eyes that makes me instantly fear her, probably a year or so younger than me though. It looks like the girl from 2 has something to prove. Cato is huge and dangerous. He practically lept on to the stage, never in all my years of watching the reaping have I seen someone so excited to be part of the games. He's obviously going to be a favourite to win.

The girl from district three is remarkably tall but yet very young looking. No older than 13 or 14 I'd say. The boy is shorter than her but slightly bulkier, I'd say they're of similar age.

Marina is the girl of District four, probably as tall as the girl from one and around my age. Again another to keep an hour on. I gasp when the little boy stands on the stage. I'd always thought District four was a careers city. Why would a 12 year old be entering the games?

"He won't win." Gale mutters.

"District four are careers, the youngest victor ever is Finnick Odair he's from four." Gale doesn't reply but it appears he has listened to what I've said. He may be young and small but the boy from 2 could still be dangerous.

The girl from five is very slim, the boy from two could snap her like a twig. I find her features are very fox like and she looks a year or so younger than I. The boy from five was a similar age to the fox faced girl. With darker skin hair and eyes. Leaning forward to have a closer look it appears as though he's shaking.

Girl from six is tiny I mean even I'd tower over her, I'm not sure how old she is though, 15 or up I'd say. I hate to say it but she's someone you'd forget about unlike the girl from one or five. Probably won't last very long. Jason the male tribute doesn't seem too bad. Not overly tall and but quite cute in a boyish way. He may do quite well.

Other than being really small the girl from 7 doesn't worry me too much both her and the boy seem to be my age. Over half way and I'm beginning to question how well I could do. I thought I would be dead as soon as my name was called but now I think I have a decent enough chance of staying alive for a fair amount of days as long as I avoid the careers.

Girl from eight is taller than me but obviously a lot younger probably only 13 or 14. But there is something in her eyes, maybe she is to be watched. What is it with the younger looking tributes being tall? The boy from 8 is easily six foot tall but not very old. I lean back into the sofa as Effie mentions there being quite a few young ones in the games this year. She mentions that only Cato, Gale and a boy from 10 and 11 are 18.

I look over to Gale and his eyes are raised and he looks deep in thought. Maybe he thinks the tributes aren't as bad as he was expecting. The careers are always dangerous but Gale has a really good chance of winning this.

Another young girl is reaped in 9 with the name Demetria. Red hair, freckles and rather cute probably won't last very long but the Capitol people might just like her. The boy is smaller than his partner and but probably the same age.

A pretty girl from 10 is reaped, she looks to be a similar build to me in weight and height and probably the same age as well. So far my most sizeable component. The boy from 10 seems to be suffering with a bad leg but he's tall and has a good size to him. District 10 is known for livestock so he's obviously strong, probably not career strong but a lot stronger than me.

11 is next and that means only one more before us. The escort with a really strange green wig calls out the name Rue and I gasp in horror as a small 12 year old girls steps on the stage. Even the escort seems to be a little surprised at the girl and even asks if anyone would like to volunteer. I feel my eyes tear up when no one steps forward. She's the smalls tribute in the games. It's almost comical when the escort calls out Thresh, he stands on the stage and towers over the petite girl. He's easily over six foot and as big if not bigger than Gale and Cato. I wonder if Cato is looking at this thinking he's going to be a threat. Maybe Thresh will join with careers, I doubt they'll say no.

It's us now, I watch as I walk carefully to the stand I can almost tell that I'm talking to myself but as I focus on the people of 12 they all seem to be shocked that I've been picked. The camera sweeps past Gale who's eyes are wide and in shock. When Gale's name is called the friend besides him close his eyes. Gale's jaw is locked and his eyes are hard and then the cry of his name brings tears to my eyes. In the background you can see the image of his sister crying out to him.

"Who knew you were so tall," I mutter and for the first time since the reaping I see him smile.

"Didn't know you were so short Undersee." Great the first words he's said to me so far but it's something I guess

"Effie? Are the other tributes on the train?"

"Of course not Madge dear each district has their own train. If we were to stop at ever district on the way we'd take a few days to get to the capitol."

"Okay."

"Now we have a busy day tomorrow I think it's time we all go to bed. Yes?" nodding I say goodnight and head to my room. Discarding my dress I grab hold of a pair of shorts and a long t-shirt and wander into the bathroom to brush my teeth. Once I'm all ready I climb into bed and switch of the lights. I had hoped sleep would great me quickly but it hasn't and now, hours later I'm still awake. Looking over to the alarm clock i read the number "2:24" great I've been in bed for three hours and haven't slept a wink. I'm tempted to get up and go for a walk but we haven't been breached on what we are and aren't allowed to do on this train. I already feel like a prisoner and I haven't even reached the Capitol yet. Sitting up I beat my pillow into a more comfortable position and lean back closing my eyes. The bed is comfy but it's not my bed. I sit up once more when I hear movement outside my door. Does the Capitol test you when you're on the train by sending in someone who can fight? A creature that kills. What if, what if I die before the Capitol? Wait do monsters knock at your door. You idiot, of course it's not going to be a monster, why would the Capitol put a monster on a train but then again why would they not put a monster on the door. There is a small knocking again and then silence.

Who'd be knocking at the time of day? Must be important if it is. I hurry to the door and with a pull I open it. I'm surprised to see Gale Hawthorne in a pair of white shorts and blue top standing awkwardly.

* * *

_I can really imagine Madge's loved ones trying to give her advice. You don't really hear much about most of the tributes other than Clove/Cato/Glimmer/Marvel/Foxface/Rue and Thresh so each of the tribute's descriptions have come from the Internet. I was surprised to learn there was so many young ones. _

_Next up Gale's POV...  
Please review_


	4. Meeting Haymitch

_Chapter 4 is finally up. This chapter was kind of hard to write, I wasn't sure how to get what I wanted down on to the page. I hope it's okay though. Gale's POV._

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games or any of the characters. _

* * *

Meeting Haymitch

"Now we have a busy day tomorrow I think it's time we all go to bed. Yes?" Says Effie. Standing up I leave the room without a word. It's been a shit day and I just need to get away and think about everything. Still not used to the huge bed I sit on the edge and stare at the ceiling. A few hours ago I was in the woods with Katniss hunting and now I'm on a train heading to the capitol. Nothing will ever be the same anymore. If I come back a Victor I'll have a house in Victor's Village where my family can move into, we'll never have to starve again but if I don't win I'll have left my family behind to suffer once more. Loosing isn't an option, and after watching the reaping I feel more confident, there is only a handful of people I should be wary of, those from one, two and four and the boy from eleven. I have a better chance than I thought but the problem still remains; can I actually kill a human.

With a groan I rub my hands over my eyes and step into the bathroom for a quick pee and to brush my teeth. Looking in the mirror I sigh, Zachariah Lewis was our tribute last year died quick with a spear straight through his stomach. I don't think he lasted a full five minutes. Was I going to go out that way or would I die slowly, painfully? Shaking the thoughts from my head I throw my clothes on the floor and look down, each rib noticeable through my skin, the proof that my huge size was all it was. Turning away from the mirror and kicking the clothes to the side I rummage through the draws. It's ridiculous how many clothes they give us, it was like they knew it was going to be my name pulled. I've always said the reaping was rigged maybe I'm right. A pair of white shorts and a blue top quickly cover my body as I slide into bed. If there was anything I wasn't going to miss from my old life it's my bed. At six foot my feet hang over the edge and turning is a bit of a problem, but with three younger children to cater for the pleasure of a bed fitting me was not possible.

But this bed, this bed is huge my arms spread out still lay on the mattress and my toes don't hang off the end. Even though I fit perfectly I can't sleep, whether its nerves or the feeling of homesick I don't know. Maybe it's guilt, after all here I am for the next two weeks not having to worry about where my next meal is coming from or if I'm going to get caught poaching, while my family back home are starving. I'll be entering the games with a fully stomach. Thinking about them won't help me sleep and tomorrow we're entering the Capitol for the first time, god only knows what they're going to do with me. I heard they like to remove hair, I'll be pissed if I have no hair.

Minutes tick by, looking at the clock I hold back a groan three hours have passed and I'm still unable to fall asleep. Maybe it's too quiet. Rory snores, maybe after all the years of hearing everything through slim walls I'm unable to sleep in quiet. The train speeds down the track and I sigh, leaning on my elbows I look around my darkened room before coming to a decision. Sitting here wide awake wasn't going to help me. I push myself out of the bed and step towards my door. I'm about to re-enter the living room when I hear a voice in Undersee's room. Leaning closer to the door I hear nothing. Shaking my head I knock on the door. Why am I doing this, before we were thrown on this stupid train ride I never spoke to Undersee unless we were selling strawberries? I knock again. What's taking her so long to open the damn door? I finally hear movement and it's not long before the door opens and she's stood in front of me. I watch as her eyes look me up and down before looking at my first confused.

"Can I help you?" she asks and the feeling in my face heats. Well done man, knock on her door and then realise you had no real reason for doing so.

"I- can I come in?" she nods slightly and I follow her inside. Her room is exactly the same but the colours are different. She sits on the bed and looks up at me. Taking it as a sign to join her I sit carefully next to her keeping a distance between our bodies. I've never been one for words, I hate being in a situation where there is an awkward silence and it suffocates the air making it even harder to think of anything of importance to say. What would you say, here we are on this train being rushed to our deaths.

"I'm not looking forward to meeting the stylists." Her words, thankfully are ones I can relate too. I've seen what they've done to ex tributes. Once minute their coated in coal dust the next they shine like the stars.

"Is it foolish to fear the pain they're going to inflict upon us more than actually being in the arena where you could be stabbed, punctured, burnt or even mutilated by an animal."

"Yes," I grunt. I've never really thought much on the whole getting ready for the ceremony other than the kids looking more groomed than when they left. She has the advantage here. She may actually know what they'll do to us to get us well groomed.

"I thought so," I hear her mumble. "What did you think to the tributes?" she's actually looking at me now. Her eyes pierce mine and it's like she's craving for something to take her mind of what's really happened. That's probably what it is, we've never been friends, I doubt in the next two weeks we will be friends but being hostile towards one another will not help us.

"Some to keep an eye on but others not so important." In the corner of my eye I see her nod.

"The boys from one, two and eleven seem like they have a good chance."

"Hmm"

"But then so do you, you're not much smaller than the boy from eleven and your bigger than one and two you can win this," her voice is soft and a pang in my heart tells me she's right. I do have a chance of winning this but the thoughts from earlier come back. Can I actually kill a human? She obviously seems to think so if she's thinks I can win this.

"I'm not a killer!" the words come out harsher then I intended and she flinches beside me.

"Just because you can't kill now doesn't mean it'll be the same in the arena. Reality no longer exists in there, it's only when you get out do you realise." What? Only when you leave do you realise? Realise what?

"I hope you win,"

"Why?"

"Because you have a family that needs you back home. A group of people that rely on you. It's about time someone from District 12 wins."

"Don't give up on yourself, you have a chance like all of us."

"A slim chance,"

"But still a chance," she smiles nervously up at me and I give her one in return. Madge Undersee has surprised me. Maybe I was wrong about the Mayor's daughter. Maybe she's not the stuck up town bitch I always thought she was.

"Gale are you scared?"

"Terrified."

"Me too," she whispers. "You ever met Haymitch before?" I shake my head, Haymitch Abernathy District 12's only victor in the last 24 years, won his games in the last quarter quell. But now he's more famously known as the district drunk. Spends all his money on alcohol and lives alone in Victors Village only leaving his home to go to the train station to restock his supplies and the yearly trip to the Capitol. In all the games that I've seen, I've yet to see 12 do very well. Maybe it's because we're weaker and under malnourished or maybe it has something to do with Haymitch spending the entire journey pissed out of his brain and not helping his tributes.

"Dad told me to listen to him," It's not what I was expecting her to say but I'm intrigued my hour consisted of a hard goodbye and some advice. But it seems that in her hour she was given advice too.

"I know he won his games but what good will he be now. He's spent the last 20 years drunk, watched as 46 of us have been pulled away from our families and killed. He's one of the older Victors around."

"Maybe he'll surprise us." But I'm not expecting any surprises and by the look on her face, she isn't either. We sit like this for another few minutes before I get up and leave attempting to get as much sleep as I can. Tomorrow is going to be a horrible day.

Sleep come to me quickly and I awaken to abrupt knocking on the outside of my door. It takes a minute to work out where I am but then I hear Effie's voice. "Up up up! It's going to be a big big big day." Groaning I push my head into the pillow. Before peering at the alarm clock: 6:45, groaning I push my way out of bed, I've had around 4 hours sleep and eyes are heavy. Tumbling into the bathroom I set the heat on high and step into the shower. The water burns my skin but I don't step out, my skin reddens under the water and I feel the stress of yesterday ease away as I apply more pressure on the green button. Definitely could get used to these showers though. If I win these games then every house in 12 will have one of these. Stepping out I rub a towel through my hair and pull on a pair of pants and shirt before stepping out of my room. As I enter I see Madge and Effie already seated. I take my place next to Madge and reach to grab the toast before Madge catches my eye.

"Haymitch is joining us," I nod, and place my hands in my lap. The door opens and he walks in, I stare at him, his hair is unclean and clothes crumpled. He seems to be holding something but I can't see what. He takes a seat at the end of the table and looks up. His eyes stop on Madge and they widen. Have they met one another before? I look to Madge for an answer but she's staring at him with a hard look in her eyes. One I never expected to see.

"Maysilee." He says quietly looking at her as though he's been hit hard.

"No I'm Madge… Madge Undersee." She says nervously, she extends her hand but he just continues to stare at her and she takes it back.

"How old are you?"

I look to Effie but even she seems confused with the interaction between them, I see Madge swallow before she speaks, I think she's nervous.

"I'm 16," Haymitch says nothing but nods. His eyes stay on her a little longer before looking on to me.

"What's you name boy?"

"Gale Hawthorne."

"Age?"

"18." He nods before grabbing a piece of toast and eyeing us both up. Effie seems to be watching Haymitch curiously, like she's not quite believing what she was seeing.

"Stand up," he suddenly says and it takes a minute for me to realise he was talking to me. I raise my brow but stand nether the less. He seems to be eyeing me up, and I feel uncomfortable under his gaze but I keep my mouth closed.

He looks at me curiously and then stands lifting a place mat and hanging it on a wall before handing me a knife. "Throw it," he tells me and I look back to Madge but she's smiling. I let my eyes slide on to Effie and I hold in my laugh. Her eyes are wide and her mouth is open. I shrug and hold the knife in my hand. Throwing knives was nothing new to me. Before I met Katniss my knife was my way of getting game. My fingers clasp around the base of the knife and I throw it into the place mat. It hits dead centre and has even pierced the wall.

"Strength, aim and handsome. Looks like I may a have winner this year," he chuckles and I sit back down. Madge is beaming happily congratulating me.

"Maysilee, stand up."

"Her name is Madge," I say directly at him and he seems to have realised his mistake as he shakes his head but doesn't apologise. Who is this Maysilee he keeps speaking of?

Madge stands and I watch as Haymitch walks or well stumbles around her, before he walks over to the knife in the wall and pulls it out before handing it to Madge. She stares up at him in horror.

"I've never thrown a knife before." She says quickly.

"Throw it princess. I need to see what I've got here." Madge nods and throws the knife it hits the place mat in the bottom corner before it falls out. She sighs dejectedly and goes to sit back down but Haymitch's hand grabs hold of her wrist.

"I didn't say you could sit down. Get the knife and throw it again."

"What's the point?"

"What's the point? In two weeks' time you'll be entering the arena where you'll face 23 other tributes who can kill you. Do you want to die?" She shakes her head biting her lip. It's obvious his words have hit her hard and I can see her eyes tearing up. "Now throw it again." She walks to the knife and picks it off the floor before standing back where she started.

She hesitates. "Girl if you want to die then sit your arse down, you might be pretty but that will mean nothing if you can't fight. The careers will tear you apart, they like to pick off the littlest, the weakest, the useless…" The knife sails through the air and hits the centre of the place mat and lodges itself into the wall.

"I'm not weak, I'm not useless and just because I'm small doesn't mean I don't stand a chance." She snaps and I'm taken back at her anger and her aggression.

"Get you worked up and you come alive sweetheart. Your stronger than you think," is all he says and he sits back down. Madge seems to have calmed down and sits quietly beside me obviously embarrassed by her outburst.

"We've got some spunk this year," he chuckled and bites into another piece of toast. "But boy you need to learn to smile." At his words I feel myself frown.

"So how do we win this." I say coldly.

"Where here, where here" Effie chimes and stands excitedly. Madge follows her and looks out the window. I stretch my neck and I'm amazed but I refuse to show it. Madge waves at the people in crowds flooding the station and I'm instantly repulsed. These people are so excited to watch innocent people die. We've been taken away from our loved ones, forced to kill or be killed for what? For their entertainment. These people make me sick.

"Gale c'mon." I shake my head angrily and I look away from Madge.

"You want to know how to win?" His words catch my attention and I look at him. "You get people to like you. Being liked means you get sponsors, a bit of food, some medicine or even a match can be the difference between life and death and boy you don't get that if you don't have sponsors and you need to be liked to have sponsors." He looks up to Madge who's waving and smiling.

"I'd watch her if I was you, she knows what she's doing." And I look over to her and suddenly realise that the games have just begun.

* * *

_So what do you think?  
_

_Please Review._


	5. Girl on Fire

_I'm slowly coming to terms with how I want the story to go, the only thing I haven't decided is who Haymitch is going to favour in the games and how exactly the games are going to go. I don't know if I want Gale to be the "Mockingjay" or Madge. _

_Anyway hope you like the chapter... _

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games or any of the characters. _

* * *

Girl on Fire

I glance at Gale, his posture is strained and his fist are curled. His whole domineer screams I hate you but I'll admit this, his poker face is superb. He shows no emotion as the crowd screams his name or when the girls try to touch him. Effie leads the way and as soon as we leave the hustle and bustle behind we are shoved into a car.

"Don't you just love the Capitol..." Effie gushes, ignoring the rest of what she is saying I glance upwards and in the front I see Haymitch taking a drink out of his flask and shake his head at Effie's words.

"Now listen you two, in the next few minutes you'll be facing your prep teams. They will pluck, wax, clean and colour you to hell. Don't argue with them and allow them to do whatever they want to do. As soon as they are finished you'll be sent into a room where you meet your stylist. Madge yours is Cinna, Gale yours is Portia. Like before don't argue. Once you are dressed you'll be transferred to the tribute parade." Said Haymitch. Nodding my head I lean back into the seat and smooth down my dress before closing my eyes. The tributes are dressed to represent their districts. District one is luxury items, District four is the fishing district and District 2 is masonry but District 12 is coal mining. Every year we're dressed up as coal miners with stupid hard hats and overalls covered in dust, however I'd rather be dressed as a coal miner then appear on the stage naked. They did that one year, just covered them in coal dust. God I hope they don't do that this year.

Effie opens the door and were ushered out and before I even have time to say goodbye to Haymitch and Effie a woman with aqua coloured hair styled in spikes appears and greets Effie with a kiss on both of her cheeks before gripping my arm and dragging me away and into an elevator.

"Dread to think how many times we'll have to bathe you to get rid of all that muck," I hear her mutter and I scowl, I guess it's a good job I'm not Gale then. The elevator stops and I'm dragged out and into a room where stands another woman with the strangest skin colour I've ever seen. Who would purposely die their skin green?

"We've got to get that grime off you before you see Cinna, get in." at her words I look at the bath and frown I've showered _twice_ since I left District 12 they can't possibly think I'm still dirty. Haymitch's words from earlier come back to me, _don't argue with them… allow them to do whatever they want…_ he knew this was going to happen. Sighing I peel off my dress and underwear and hurry into the bath. As soon as my body hits the water I'm in heaven. It's the perfect temperature and it eases the stress away. In the green skinned ladies hand is a bottle of shampoo and a cup.

"Now we've only six hours to get you ready for Cinna, you're possibly the cleanest person I've ever seen from District 12. Those kids just don't know what a sponge is, you however are rather clean."

"I'm the Mayors daughter." I say and I watch as their eyes open in shock, they look quite funny if I'm honest.

"Well my names Venia," says the woman with Aqua hair, she extends her arm out to me and I shake it smiling.

"I'm Octavia," says the green skinned lady.

"Hello, so what are you going to do with me?"

"Darling before we can even get started we need to clean you up." Octavia starts on my hair, using the cup she pours the water on to my hair squeezing the shampoo into her hands and lathers it from root to tip. Once she's shampooed she moves on to conditioning and then begins adding oils. "It'll keep your hair smooth," she says and I nod. The door opens and in steps a man with vibrant orange hair curled just like a telephone cord. It's possibly the strangest style of hair I've seen so far. I don't think the purple lipstick goes with the orange but I keep those thoughts to myself.

"Flavius she's a blond, I know how excited you've been to work with blond hair." Says Octavia. The man I now know as Flavius grins and skips, he actually skips over to me and fingers my fair.

"I'm thinking honey and platinum, she's going to look fabulous." He says excitedly and I watch as he walks over to the table and pours different liquids into two bowls. He then hurries back over and splits my hair into sections. "Darling you're going to look beautiful, with these highlights in your hair." So that's what he meant by platinum and honey.

The water has gone cold when I'm finally allowed out of the bath. I catch a look of myself in the mirror as I'm handed a towel to dry myself off with. My hair is three different shades of blond and to be honest I actually like it. Once I'm dry I'm handed a flimsy cotton dress and I'm escorted through the door and into a hospital version of a beauty salon. Octavia tells me to lay on the bed.

The three of them are stood around a table and I try to peer around them but it's to no use, I can't see anything. Venia walks to the base of my bed and mixes whatever is in her bowl.

"What are you going to do?" I ask nervously.

"Darling you can't enter the arena hairy, this hair has to go." And that's all I need to know as she lathers wax on to my legs, gritting my teeth she rips the wax and the hair off my legs. My eyes tear up but I refuse to cry in front of them. Again the wax is smothered on my leg and removed just as harshly. I close my eyes and try to concentrate on my breathing but it's so hard to do that when these people are ripping at my skin. The pain is even worse as she moves higher up my thigh.

"Argh," I cry out as they rip the hair away from a sensitive spot on my thigh. Once one leg is done she move on to the other leg. While Venia works on my legs, Octavia uses the wax on my eyebrows. I'm not sure what hurts more, having the hair from my legs removed or the hair on my brows.

"Legs apart Madge." Venia says bending my knees.

"Why?"

"We need to remove the rest of your hair." Eh? They've already taken my leg hair what else… oh god no.

"You can't… not there… please not there," But they ignore me and push my dress up to my waist and lather on the wax.

There has never been anything as painful as this in my entire life, they like to call it a bikini wax but to me it's the worst pain ever, why would someone do this willingly? After 10 minutes of agony she stops and moves on to my arms. I'm in that much pain already I don't even feel the pain as she waxes my arms but finally to my greatest relief she stops. All the hair on my body has been removed and I've never been so sore in my life. My skin is actually a shade of pink… pink. The only time I've ever been pink was a few years ago and we hard an insanely hot summer and I had sunburn but this is much worse than that.

Flavius pushes a button on the chair and the back is raised so I'm now in a seated position. Scissors in hand he snips at my hair gossiping with the other two over the latest Capitol fashion. I learn that purple glittery eyeshadow is the latest new style for the successful male. Venia tells me to open my mouth and she pops in a mouth guard and applies a white paste to my teeth.

"This will whiten your teeth, but will burn your mouth if it touches your gums and tongue" Great just what I want to hear. Nothing will be more embarrassing then riding on a chariot with a swollen mouth. I hope Gale is having more fun than I am. Octavia is giving me a pedicure and I eye the colours of polish beside her, orange, red, yellow and black.

Half an hour later Venia removes the paste from my teeth and hands me a glass of water to swirl into my mouth, spitting it out I'm handed a mirror to look at my new teeth.

"I could blind someone with these, there that white!" I say in shock. I don't think I've ever seen anything as white in my life. Venia beings to apply make up to my face as Octavia moves on to my hands and applies the same design to my fingers as she did to my toes.

Venia, Octavia and Flavius step back and beam at me. They've finished, I've been waxed, plucked, trimmed, dyed and painted for the last six hours but now they've finally finished. I feel like I've won the Hunger Games already.

"You actually look like a human being now," Flavius says and I plaster on a fake smile.

"Cinna will make you even more beautiful, you're going to shine out there." Venia gushes smiling.

"District 12 has a chance this year!" cries Octavia and as I watch them celebrate I'm shocked to see how much faith they have of me. Do they really think I can win this?

"C'mon Madge Cinna is waiting." Flavius takes me by the hand and I'm rushed into a different room and my robe dress is confiscated, I quickly cover up my dignity but Flavius tuts. "Madge Cinna needs to see what he's to work with, drop those hands!" it's the first time I've heard the orange haired man raise his voice and I instantly drop them. I'm not sure if I'm grateful for the bikini wax or not. Flavius gives me a kiss on the cheek and leaves the room. My hands consciously rub my legs and it's so weird not to feel hair, they're so smooth it's unnatural.

The door pushes open and I fist my hands tightly so I don't raise them to hide my dignity. I can almost feel the heat filling my face as Cinna walks through the door. He is nothing like I expected, actually he's pretty normal apart from the golden eyeliner on his upper eye lids. His skin is dark and smooth his beard perfectly trimmed to suit his face. There's dark tight curls on top of his head and he has a welcoming smile on his face. He instantly grabs the dressing robe on the door and hands me it.

"Here put it on," Grateful I slip the silk robe over my shoulders and tie the strap around my waist, he pats the seat beside him and I sit carefully. "My name is Cinna and I'm this year's female stylist for District 12."

"I'm sorry about that,"

"I picked District 12," he says and my brows almost disappear in to my hair line. Why would anyone want to pick District 12?

"Why? District 12 never wins."

"Because this year Madge District 12 is going to win. What's District 12 known for?"

"We're coal miners," I say confused and he nods.

"What's coal?"

"Its black chunks of well… coal. It's like a fuel."

"And what happens when you burn coal?"

"You make a fire?"

"Madge I've only once thing to ask you. Are you afraid of fire?"

I shake my head and he beams and I can't help but smile back at him. Cinna says nothing else and stands up, he walks over to the wardrobe and pulls out what I assume will be my outfit. As soon as he removes the over throw I gasp in shock, there is no helmet or overalls instead a black cat suit.

"Am I going to be coal?" I ask as he unzips the back.

"Sort of, now step in. I need to make sure it fits okay." I remove my robe and put my feet through the trousers, it's a strange material not clingy like I thought it would be. With my feet securely in place I pull the material up my legs and passed my bum, over my stomach and breasts before sliding my arms into the sleeves. I'm in nothing but a cat suit with fitted pants and a bra hidden inside. Cinna zips up the back and I look into the mirror, I've never been so shocked at my appearance in my life.

He grabs a brush and hot rod and curls a few strand of hair around my face before smiling. "What am I?" I ask, even though the outfit looks amazing, possibly the best District 12 has ever seen, I don't actually know what I'm supposed to represent.

"Put these on and I'll explain on the way." I quickly place my feet in the boots he's handed me and where out of the door.

"I'm setting you on fire."

"What!" I cry in horror, he's going to set me on fire in front of all the people in the Capitol, in front of all the cameras. My dads' going to watch me die before I even enter the arena.

"You've nothing to fear. When we start the flame it'll not harm you or the horses. You're going to be perfectly safe." His words do not quench my fears and I'm even more worried than before. We leave the chamber and in the distance I see Effie and Haymitch stood with a woman with dark skin and blond hair and Gale. My eyes rake over his outfit and I notice that he's wearing the male version of my costume. We're going to match.

"Madge darling you look fabulous." Cries Effie with a huge grin on her face. She hurries over to give me a hug and I smile up at her. She's becoming even harder to dislike. Hugging her back I glance up to see Haymitch who is already in discussion with Cinna, probably about the fire there going to set me on. Feeling eyes on me I look up to see Gale staring in shock, his stare is beginning to make me uncomfortable and I rub my hand down my legs, a nervous trait I've only just realised I had. Okay that probably didn't help as he's now licking his lips. I clear my throat and he jumps back into reality. It's only now do I realise how pale he is.

The woman whose name I don't know begins to talk, "Gale relax, the fire isn't going to hurt you." I watch as she places a comforting hand on his shoulder and he offers her a tight smile. At least I'm not going to be the only one on fire.

"Quickly on to the chariots," says Effie pushing us towards the black chariot. Gale climbs on quickly and then offers me a hand up. Smiling gratefully I take his offer and climb on to the chariot beside him. I can feel how nervous he is and I give his hand a quick squeeze. He offers me a rare smile.

"Are you ready?" Cinna asks me and I shake my head and he squeezes my hand before taking the burning rod from the woman. They lock eyes and Cinna lays the rod on my arm and suddenly my entire back is on fire but I feel nothing. I look up at Gale and he's staring in shock. Behind me I hear Effie clapping, "Truly brilliant… never seen anything like it before… going to wow the Capitol… they'll love it…"

Effie is right I realise. Never has a district had this sort of entrance, the Capitol are going to eat us alive, the tribute parade is the first time sponsors will get to see us and see us they will. They'll not forget us like this. I'm almost giddy, Cinna has done amazing he's really given us a chance of winning the games.

"Gale dear, remember to smile," Gale rolls his eyes at Effie but nods and I smile automatically, because I can see Effie giving this order every time we go on air. One by one Chariots are pulled out to the crowd, the nerves from early have returned and I take a deep breath and then we're out in the open and the crowd instantly goes wild. I can see people pointing at us in amazement and I smile and wave because I know this is what Peeta meant by ignoring what people at home would think. They'd be horrified with me smiling and waving I'm sure but I don't care because if I can get one of us home by doing this then I will. I glance over to Gale and I'm surprised to see he's waving and even smiling. Tributes of District 12 never stand out, we never look good, and we never wear matching uniforms. What else would drive the capitol crazy? I know. I go to grab Gale's hand and he moves away frowning.

"Trust me," and I go to hold his hand one more and this time he doesn't pull away. I lift our arms into the sky, what would drive the Capitol even crazier than District Unity? Nothing I tell you, nothing, and I'm right because the crowd erupt in delight and suddenly our faces are everywhere each screen is showing us. Flames on our back and hands in the air, we're a sight that you're not going to forget anytime soon that's for sure.

We wave a little more and then the chariots pull around in to a semi-circle our flames still shinning brightly. President Snow stands and approaches the microphone. "Welcome tributes we welcome you and we wish you happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favour." The crowds go wild and we're pulled into the training centre. Effie, Haymitch, Cinna and the woman from early greet us.

"Holding hands, a sign of unity. It was pure genius," Haymitch gushes and he's beaming. In all the years I've seen Haymitch I've never seen him smile like this.

"All Madge's idea," Gale says and I blush as they all turn to me smiling.

"You've quite a pair this year Haymitch, lookers, brains and brawn."

"Best District 12 tributes we've ever had Portia," Of course, Gale's stylist is called Portia and Cinna was here with me so why wouldn't Portia be here with Gale. Portia nods her head in agreement but I feel Gale tense beside me. Turning around I catch eyes with the two tributes from District two. They're scowling furiously, looks like they didn't like being shown up. Haymitch must have noticed and he quickly steers us both away and towards the elevator.

* * *

_I was so looking forward to writing this chapter but now it's up I'm not sure if I even like it, but I hope you all like it anyway._

_Please Review._


	6. Boy on Fire

_Possibly my favourite chapter so far. Gale is so much easier to write than Madge and I'm pretty surprised by that. I don't know if I got his personality right but I think it's pretty close._

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games or any of the characters._

* * *

Boy on Fire

Katniss once told me I only see things in black and white and sometimes I have to look deeper into things to see the grey. Well I'm looking deeper and deeper into the crowd of over bearing, pompous ridiculously dressed people and I'm seeing no grey, in fact I'm seeing red. How dare these people chant my name, congratulate us on our reaping. These people have never suffered, never felt the pain of an empty stomach or ache in ones chest when they watch a friend, a sibling, a child being killed on the screen for something as meaningless as entertainment. I hate the capitol, I hate everything it stands for. To them we're animals prepared to fight to stay alive when really, all we do is die inside.

Effie leads the way with Madge in front of me and Haymitch behind. It's probably a protection thing and if I win the games then I'll be at the back protecting next year's tributes. I watch as a man with bright purple hair and cat like eyes reaches out to touch Madge and before he touches her he sees me. I'm nearly a whole foot bigger than him and I scowl, he doesn't have the right to touch her. It's like he reads my mind and retreats his arm and stares at me before looking back at Madge. He turns to the woman beside him and whispers something but Haymitch has already pushed me forward.

"Keep walking Hawthorne," he mutters obviously annoyed and I pick up pace, Haymitch obviously wants to get as far away from here as possible.

Finally we leave the train station and climb into a pretty large car. Frowning I squeeze my much larger frame next to Madge.

"Don't you just love the Capitol," Effie says and I grunt in response. "The buildings, the fashion this year's games are going to be just marvellous." I say nothing as I listen to Effie ramble. In the front Haymitch shakes his head and I look down to Madge but see she's being watching Haymitch. Great looks like I'm the only actually listening to Effie.

"Now listen you two, in the next few minutes you'll be facing your prep teams. They will pluck, wax clean and colour you to hell. Don't argue with them and allow them to do whatever they want to do. As soon as they are finished you'll be sent into a room where you'll meet your stylist. Madge yours is Cinna, Gale yours is Portia. Like before don't argue. Once you are dressed you'll be transferred to the tribute parade." Said Haymitch. I grunt in response, I'm defiantly not looking forward to this. I'm not really one for bathing, a luxury you don't have in the seam. Sure I showered twice on the train but I've watched previous kids from the seam on the tribute parade and you'd never have guessed they were once coated in coal dust.

We're led out of the car and into a building and suddenly a woman with spiky aqua hair walks towards us. She greets Effie with a kiss on her cheek and then latches on to Madge's arm and pulls her away from us. As soon as Madge is out of sight a woman with bright red hair, red lips and the longest eyelashes I've ever seen greets Effie with a hug before she takes hold of my arm and steers in me in the same direction Madge was taken.

"Hi I'm Zena, you must be really excited about being in the Capitol for the first time. Once we clean you up you're going to be just amazing, you could be even more popular than the gorgeous Finnick Odair."

"Do you ever stop talking?" I finally say. She looks up at me in shock and her mouth moves but no sound comes out and she quickly shuts it. She turns away and I'm sure I hear her mutter rude but I don't care. I didn't come here to make friends with these people.

"Your personality will be the death of you if you're not careful," she says quietly and I look down at her. She stares coldly back at me and raises a brow silently asking me to question her back but it's the second time someone has told me my personality would get me killed.

I take the bait, "what do you mean by that?" I say and she grins.

"I've been watching the Hunger Games for as long as I can remember. If you want to win the games you have to be liked. A sponsor shall not sponsor you if they don't like you. It's our job to make you look amazing so they will want to sponsor you but you have to do the rest. This way." I think of her words as she takes my arm and pulls me out of the elevator. Haymitch said something very similar.

The room Zena takes me into is small but there's a large bath in the centre of the room, as I edge towards it I hear some tutting behind me. The woman who enters the room is nothing like I expected, her hair is forest green and her silver eyes are sharp and hard. She's probably old enough to be someone's grandma.

"Boy get in the bath," I raise my eyebrows at her sharp tone but she's already turned away. I look to Zena for an answer but she's already helping the other woman, sighing I quickly strip out of my clothes and submerge my body in the water.

The green haired lady walks over to me and lifts up my hand and shakes her head, "filthy, disgusting, going to take forever to clean you," she routes around in my hair and hisses in disgust. "UP!" she demands and I look at her in shock.

"What do you mean?"

"Are you stupid boy, stand up!" I stand quickly and use my hands to cover my dignity and I avoid looking at her. She prods my leg and then my ribs and I suck in a breath to avoid laughing. Not many people know this but I'm immensely ticklish. It's my biggest secret, once people find out they forever try to get one over on me by tickling me. She's obviously not bothered about people's dignity as she spreads my butt cheeks and tuts in disapproval and turn back to face me, she looks down and then back up at me with a raised brow. What does she want me to do?

"Hands boy," No, she's already groped my arse there is no way I'm letting her grope there. I stand my ground and scowl at her, absolutely not there is no way she's going there.

"Boy remove your hands, I've six hours to make you look presentable and a life time in my care wouldn't do that. So boy drop the hands or I'll drop them for you." I stand my ground, I dare her to drop my hands, we stare at one another for a few more seconds and then her eyes harden and she grips my wrists and pulls my hands away. My face reddens instantly, sure women have seen me like this before, and not all the rumours in the Seam are untrue. I've been with my fair share of girls at the slag heap but they don't stand there and stare, they're too busy basking in pleasure to pay much attention but this woman, this grandmother is staring at me.

"Zena, top to bottom no spots missed," Zena turns to the green haired woman and nods quickly casting a glance over me before turning back to her work. "Where is River?" she asks strongly.

"In the back," Zena tells her and she nods quickly leaving the room. Zena walks over to me with a sponge in her hand. I'm still standing and my hands have returned to their previous spot.

"Don't let Anaya get to you. She's been part of District 12s prep team for nearly fifty years and has one only once. I think it angers her that all her talents are wasted when her tributes get killed." She explains as she uses the sponge to wipe down my chest. She's practically scrubbing the coal off my skin. "She stopped getting attached to the tributes years ago, I guess it's easier for her to cope this way." I nod taking her advice on board. The door from where Anaya walked out opens and she along with a dark skinned male with pink swirls tattooed on his cheek and forehead and bright blue hair enter.

"Definitely a looker," he squeals and I'm instantly repulsed as his eyes rake over my physic. If he comes any closer I'll hit him. "I've not seen a tribute from 12 this handsome since Haymitch Abernathy himself." This information catches my interest, the Haymitch I know has always been a drunk with filthy hair and a pungent smell to him.

"Yes boy, Haymitch was a looker many years ago, won the games with his looks and snarly comments, he had girls from the Capitol all the way to twelve lusting after him. And now look at him."

Zena continues to scrub me and that River guy takes hold of another sponge and walks behind me and begins to scrub at my shoulders. Hawthorne breath man, deep breaths, hitting a member of your prep team will not do you any favours, now keep it together. Remember what Haymitch said about allowing them to do what they want. Surly he didn't mean allow them to grope and sexually assault you though! I feel myself slowly begin to calm down and I carefully open my eyes. I'm pretty sure it's against the rules to sexually assault a tribute right? Trying desperately to ignore the scrubbing on my back I look down to Zena and I feel my face redden significantly, her faces is literally three inches away from my hands which are hiding me from even more embarrassment. She doesn't look like she's even noticed how inappropriate this looks and I look up quick. If I stare at one spot for the entire time this will get easier right? Wrong. As soon as I look up I stare into the face of Anaya who is watching me with an amused smirk on her face. She's obviously finding my discomfort amusing.

"Now boy, once you're clean we're going to get to work on your hair." She tells me and I nod uncertainly.

"What are you going to do with my hair?"

"Nobody knows the outfit Portia has designed, if you are to go on to the stage naked well boy we need to make sure you have no hair." Naked? No Hair? I take a deep breath as the cold fear hits my lungs.

"I'm not going out there naked am I?"

"I do not know. Nobody is to know what the stylists decide. It is our job to prepare you for anything, you should be grateful you're not female. Only hair they're allowed to have is on their head." I suddenly feel sorry for Madge, having hair ripped from your feet all the way up to you head sound like a horrendous and not to mention an unnatural thing to do. If hair grows there it's obviously needed for something. Zena scrubs at my lower legs and River has reached my bum. I can so far only feel sponge but the minute I feel fingers I'll be snapping them. Zena stops when she reaches my ankle and stands smiling softly. So far out of all the Capitol people I've met she has come out on top.

River continues to scrub down my legs and also stops at my feet. I frown the only places that haven't been scrubbed are my hands and feet.

"Can you lie back in the tub hun," River says and I nod, I've never been so relieved to sit in a bath. It's the first time in half an hour where I've been able to hide my dignity. River's hand plunges in the water and latches on to mine. He pulls it quickly out of the water and set's it on the back of his hand.

"Your nails are disgusting! There's so much muck in there you could probably give yourself a mud mask with them. What even is a mud mask? Anaya walks behind me and pours some fresh water on my head and quickly begins to wash my hair. I can see why she isn't using the bathwater as it's got a darkish shade to it. Who'd have thought 24 hours out of the seam and two showers later I'd still be dirty.

Zena reaches for my feet and begins to scrub away at them. It's only when she scrubs at the bottom of my foot do and pull my foot back and bite my tongue. The three of them stare at me before looking at one another but they stay quiet. Zena reaches for my foot once more and this time has a grip so tight I doubt I could pull it free. She scrubs away at my soul and I bit my lip, and close my eyes. There is no way in hell she's going to crack me, but as her hand skims across a sensitive spot and I burst out laughing. She stops instantly and stares at me. My face is already beginning to burn and all I want to do is submerge myself in the bath and never come out. She suddenly begins to grin.

"Didn't think you'd be ticklish," she says chuckling and goes to scrub at my feet once more. "If your feet weren't so dirty I'd have this done a lot quicker."

"Just get it over and done with," I grunt and she does but the smile on her face is so large that I have the urge to splash her. I of course do so but not intentionally, her fingers brush my foot again and I burst out laughing. This keeps up for another five minutes until my feet are crystal clean. My jaw aches from all the laughing and my face is redder than a strawberry but finally Anaya allows me to get out of the tub deeming me finally clean. I've been in there for an hour and a half so only four and a half hours of hell to go.

They escort me out of the room and in to another, this one is much larger with a strange bed in the centre. They tell me to lie on the bed so they can get to work. I frown but do as I'm told, there's no point trying to be defiant not when Anaya takes no crap.

"You have two options boy, either sit there and remove your hands and put them beside you or I'll strap your hands on to the bed." I look to the two wrist clasps and slowly lower my hands to the side of me. I grip the bed sheets and look back up at her. Anaya smiles triumphantly and pulls out a pair of tweezers. "Going to get started on your brow boy." She tells me and begins to pluck the hairs of my brow one hair at a time. It makes my eyes water more than it actually hurts so I close my eyes and will the time to go quicker.

River moves beside me and I crack open one eye to watch what he's going to do. He stands at the base of my bed and picks up a foot and places it sole down. "What you going to do?" I ask as he laps on this orange sticky stuff to my large toe.

"Waxing your feet."

"Why?" I thought it was normal to have hair on your toes. My dad had and all my friends do what's the big deal?

"Male tributes are permitted to have hair on the top of their head, there legs and arms. All the rest must be removed." River takes the orange stuff which I'm guessing is wax and rips it from my toe. I grunt in pain and my eyes begin to water but he pays no attention and smooth's more wax on to my other toes. Toe by toe he removes the hair until my entire foot is hairless before he moves on to the next foot and repeats the same process. I look down to my feet and scowl, they look weird and slightly feminine. I grunt in disapproval and I watch Anaya shake her head above me, but I see a smile on her face.

"Glad you find this amusing," I mutter to her and she chuckles.

"I'm looking forward to the next bit," she replies and a sly smirk appears on her face. I frown confused, what's going to happen next. I look to Zena and she's trying to hide her grin as she sits in front of my feet and begins to rub this hard things over my nails. River is stood next to me looking down slightly nervous.

"I'd feel safer if your hands were locked up actually." He says and the two women snort in amusement.

"Get it over and done with River," Zena laughs and sends me an apologetic grin before she looks back down to my feet. River sighs and applies another pair of gloves ad picks up the wax and leans over to my crotch.

"Whoa, what you doing?" I ask startled quickly covering myself.

"You're only allowed hair on your legs, arms and head that isn't any of those," he tells me with a blue brow raised. "Please remove your hands and it'll be done quickly." I probably look like a right twit with my mouth open wide and staring in shock. There does not need to be waxed, it's not ridiculously hairy I do try to keep it tamed but really there is no need to remove it. I look at Zena and Anaya to see how I can get out of this but I quickly realise there is no way out. Grunting I drop my hands and glare. He applies the wax to the top and quickly rips it from my skin.

"Fuck!" I curse in pain gripping the sheets in a death grip. I don't think being stabbed will be this painful. He applies the wax and rips it off again and repeats the process a few more times so the top of me is hairless. With a gloved hand he reaches out and lifts my most precious possession and gets to work on my balls. He wastes no time in removing the hair there and does a quick inspection and a couple more rips before he's satisfied. My crotch hasn't been this hairless since before I hit puberty. I stare down in wonder, I'm not a small guy never have been but without the hair it looks almost bigger.

"Once the hair is removed it looks bigger because you see more of it," Anaya says and I look back up at her heat flooding my cheeks. "You're not the first to stare in shock," Well that's some sort of relief.

River applies the hot wax to my chest and pulls it off taking a lot of hair with it. I really hate this waxing business, a hair makes you a man. If I don't have any hair I'm going to look bloody stupid especially seen as I'm really dark. Finally my hair is removed from my chest and stomach.

"I need you to turn over," grunting I flip my body so my arse now flashes the crew. Zena scrubs the dead skin off the base of my feet. Luckily I've never had a hairy back so I'm saved from that waxing delight. What I didn't expect was the feeling of wax on my arse. I groan and bury my head into the pillow. Why did this have to happen to me? I think if this was punishment in the Districts nobody would break the law! River spreads my cheeks and applies the wax before ripping it away. My entire arse is going to be soft as a baby's bottom at this rate! His hand comes down on my arse hard and he chuckles as I scowl. And then they flip me once more so my sensitive arse is cushioned on the mattress. I wiggle uncomfortably as he raises my arms and rids me of the arm pit hair that I was rather proud of. The last part is the stubble on my face. It only takes three rips for my face to be clean from hair.

"This lotion will stop you from growing a beard in the games." He explains and I don't have time to argue as he rubs the lotion over my chin. Looks like shaving is now off the morning routine.

Zena moves from my feet to my hands, and I grunt in annoyance as she beings to manicure my nails. At least people won't see my toes if I wear socks but hiding my fingers won't be easy. Anaya applies this white paste to my teeth and freezes my mouth so I don't burn myself. I'm going to be squeaky clean with sparkly white teeth, manicured nails and have smooth hairless skin and I already hate it.

And what seems like a lifetime Zena and River stand back, "well boy you're done," Anaya says as she stands back to look at me and I'm relieved, no more plucking or waxing, no more prodding and scrubbing it's all over for now. Anaya walks over to me and helps me sit up. Zena and River say good bye as she steers me to where I'll meet Portia. I nod my head in farewell, a gesture I'm surprised I offered. The thin dress thing covering my dignity is flimsy and I feel even more stupid then I did naked.

Finally we reach a room and Anaya takes my dress thing and brushes the front of my hair before stepping towards the door.

"Don't cover yourself boy, Portia will need to see all of you when she arrives." And with that she leaves the room and the door shuts silently behind her. I'm finally alone for the first time since I arrived in the Capitol and I relax instantly. I look around the room and frown at how empty it is. The door opens and I watch as a woman with platinum blonde hair and dressed in all black walks into the room.

"Hello Gale, my name is Portia and I'm the stylist for District 12 this year. It's my job to make you look spectacular whenever you're to face the Capitol." I nod and she smiles.

"So Gale tell me about yourself." I'm startled at her bluntness and scowl.

"I'm eighteen, and I live at home with my mother and three younger siblings," she nods and listens intently.

"Am I right in thinking that if you hadn't been reaped this year you'd be working in the coal mines that 12 is known for?" I nod, "What do you use coal for?"

"You burn it to make fire."

"Gale are you afraid of fire?" I've never really liked fire, when the mines went down there was the smell of burning flesh and a couple of the men where brought out burnt. My father was one of the men who wasn't burnt but I've always been cautious of fire. In the woods Katniss always lit it, at home mum always lit it. I've been around fire but never focused on it.

"Why?"

"Because we're going to light you on fire." My jaw drops in horror, light me on fire! She can't be serious surly there is a rule about killing tributes before they go into the arena.

Portia opens the wardrobe and pulls out my costume, it's a simple black skin-tight suit. She waves me over and I cover myself as I walk. It doesn't even look like she's noticed my nudity and as she hands me the suit I'm surprised at the feel, I was expecting it to be quite clingy but it's rather moveable. I pull the suit up my legs and body and with help from Portia the back is fastened.

"It's a better fit than I thought," she mutters lifting my arms to test the fabric. "I wasn't expecting someone so big so I had to redo your outfit the minute your name was called."

"Sorry for being tall," I mutter and she chuckles.

"No need to be sorry with you being this tall, this muscular and this handsome it's defiantly going to give you a very good chance. The girls are going to love you." I grunt I'm not one for compliments and as Portia fiddles with my hair I stare in the mirror. She applies make-up to my eyes and I scowl, they've stripped me of my body hair and now their applying make-up, I might as well go out in a dress I've no masculinity left.

"Are you ready?" she asks and I nod no point in putting it off now is there. She offers me her hand and we head out of the room together. We walk in silence to where the tribute parade is going to be held. As we climb the stairs I see Effie's bright pink wig before I hear her.

"Gale you look fabulous. The girls are going to swoon when they see you." I nod and eye Haymitch, he looks a little cleaner than before and I hope he's been attacked by his own prep team.

"He's a little unsure about the whole fire thing," Portia tells Effie and Haymitch.

"I don't like fire," I mutter annoyed and Haymitch looks at me.

Effie turns to Portia congratulating her on the amazing costume but I pay no attention to them, it's the look on Haymitch's face that has me transfixed.

"Your father in those mines that day?" he mutters quietly and I nod looking anywhere but him.

"He didn't get burned but I remember the smell of burning flesh, I've been funny around fire since then," I tell him and he nods and looks in the distance like he's looking at something else.

"My dad died in the mines when I was a kid," Haymitch has always been a secretive person in 12. You'd ask questions about him but nobody would really talk about Haymitch. "I was 11 at the time and the siren went off. It was a school day and we ran out, but my dad never came back up. It's hard when you're suddenly pushed into the position as man of the house when you're so young. Your old man will be proud of you kid." And he taps my shoulder and then steps forward leaving me to my thoughts. Ever since my dad passed people have been telling me how proud he would have been but they don't know how hard it is because they never lost their father in the mines but Haymitch has, and when he was 11 at that. Somehow he was able to keep his family alive from being 11 to going into the games at 16 and he won. He won against 47 over tributes, maybe he does know what he's talking about.

"Madge darling you look fabulous," Effie cries and I look up, and I'm blown away at her appearance. The girl I knew from District 12 has transformed into this stunning creature. She's curves in all the right places, shapely legs that seem to go on for miles, her eyes are bright blue and sparkling. Her hair three different shades and her costume. Her costume is the female version of mine. Ha as if we're going to match. She clears her throat and I look away, nothing more awkward than been caught staring.

"Gale relax, the fire isn't going to hurt you," Portia says and I offer her a tight smile. I look down to Madge and I'm glad she feels nervous about the fire.

"Quickly on to the chariots," Effie says and she guides us to the chariots. I climb on board with ease and offer my hand to Madge, she takes it and gives my hand a squeeze. I thought I was keeping the fear I was feeling covered, obviously not.

Cinna asks Madge if she is ready and then the Portia turns to me with a rod burning with fire. This is it, I'm going to burn to death in front of millions of people. I'm surprised when the flame hits my arm and consumes my back because I feel nothing just a flickering of heat. There is no burning, no pain and I instantly relax.

"Gale dear, remember to smile," I roll my eyes but nod my head and with a final goodbye the chariot moves and one by one we face the crowd. As soon as we are seen the crowd goes wild, there is people pointing and screaming our names and I stare at the stands in wonder. I see a couple of kids pointing at me and I wave offering them a small smile. This is what Haymitch would want me to do, if being friendly to the Capitol is what'll get me home then this is what I'll do.

I frown as Madge goes to hold my hand, she's not about to fall off so what is she doing?

"Trust me," she says and I look at her intently and I allow her to take hold of my hand and we raise them to the sky and suddenly the crowd becomes louder, people are screaming louder cheering our names and as I look up the screens show Madge and I and I finally see what they are screaming about. We truly look amazing, never in the history of the games have two tributes looked this good. A spot of District Unity obviously can go a long way.

The chariots pull us to a stop and out steps President Snow himself. "Welcome tributes we welcome you and we wish you happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favour." The crowd cheer again and we're pulled away from the viewing of the people and into the training centre.

"Holding hands, a sign of unity. It was pure genius," Haymitch spurts and he's smiling so widely that I'm sure his jaw is going to hurt soon.

"All Madge's idea," I tell him. It really was a brilliant idea. Haymitch, Portia, Cinna and now Madge have given me the chance to get home. I'm sure I'll repay Madge when we get into training. Show her some of my better snares.

"You've quite a pair this year Haymitch, lookers, brains and brawn." Madge and I share a smile, she's right we're probably one of the strongest pairings with a whole package.

I hear Haymitch say something about us being the best tributes of 12 but I've that feeling that I'm being watched. I turn around and my eyes lock on to the eyes of the District two male, Cato I think his name was. We stare at one another and I can see the anger filling his eyes. District two being out shined by District 12 never happens and they're the tributes to be embarrassed and I could laugh, but Haymitch taps my shoulder and we walk away, I already know I'm going to be number one on his kill list when we enter the arena. And if I get a good score, well let him come at me, because it'll be the last thing he'll do. There is nothing that's going to stop me from going home now.

* * *

_So what do you think? I googled Peeta's prep team but there was nothing on them so I decided to create my own. Anaya is the experienced and head beautician, she takes no crap and I really didn't want her to call Gale by his name. Zena is the young stylest around a year or two older than Gale, only been a beautician for a two to three years so she's pretty new to it all. River is your typical gay eccentric male and I couldn't resist having him being the waxer. I'd say he's in his late 20's being doing this a good five to eight years._

_I really wanted to focus on Gale's prep work, I can't imagine it being something he'd enjoy and I really think I've captured that in this chapter. I also wanted to bond Haymitch and Gale together, you never get to know what happened to Haymitch's dad so I think he probably died in the mines when he was young._

_Anyway please review, i'll see you all later! _


	7. Parental Heartbreak

_I really struggled to write the first part of this chapter, it took me nearly a week to write the first 400 words as i just couldn't get past it and then suddenly in two hours I finished it and I really like how it's turned out. This time it's in Hazelle Hawthorne's POV._

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games or any of the Characters._

* * *

Parental Heartbreak

There is nothing worse than feeling like you've failed. From the minute that baby is placed in your arms you will stop at nothing to keep them safe. Winters have always been hard in the Seam and when spring arrives you sigh in relief that your child has survived another year but then their twelfth birthday comes around and you stand at the side with baited breath praying the name called out isn't your baby. For six years I've stood hear now, knowing that every year that passes my child was a step further to safety but safety comes with a price, more names in the bowl. He had survived five terrifying years of his name never leaving that bowl but now in his last year with 42 slips my baby's luck ran out.

He kept his head high as he stood on the stage, his face showed no emotion and a simple passer by would think he was unaffected but I know my sons eyes, he was in pain and was trying to stay strong for his siblings… for me.

The train took him away yesterday and I fear I'll never see him again, well alive in the flesh that is. My Gale has the strength, the skills and the brains to get him through the games he's a handsome boy as well so that should hopefully help but Gale isn't a killer. He's set up snares in the woods to capture a rabbit and he's even shot an arrow and brought home a kill but an animal and a person are two very different things.

I gather the children together and we walk to the square. Just 24 hours ago my son's name was called in the very same spot were heading to now. The children are quiet, Rory has his head down, he's said very little since the Reaping, he's kept himself to himself and has barely eaten. I'm beginning to wonder if he's already going through the first stage of grief before Gale has even died.

Vick has always been a sensitive child, my youngest boy is so different from the others. He's not afraid to show his emotions and has cried ever since Gale was reaped. A few years ago my Vick lived in a world unaware of how dangerous the Hunger Games truly were but now he's going to watch his brother either kill or be killed on screen.

Posy is probably the only one excited by the idea of Gale been reaped. She's never paid too much attention to the games before but this year she's excited to watch her big brother on telly. No one has had the heart to tell her why her brother was going to be on telly. She's pulling my hand to hurry me up. She doesn't want to miss seeing Gale. I offer her a small smile, this year we're to sit at the very front of the crowd, the families of the tributes are _treated _to front row seats. All I want is to have my son home.

As we turn the corner I see the Everdeen's. Young Primrose grips Katniss's hand tightly and her eyes are already full of tears, as she sees us she removes her hand and walks over to Rory who finally lifts his head. She wraps her arms around his waist and the two just stand their holding on to one another for a few minutes. I look up to Ivanna Everdeen who has a soft smile on her face as she watches her youngest daughter, we share a glance and I know we're both thinking the same thing, they make quite a cute couple. Katniss walks over to me and her eyes are dull, I've met the young woman in front of me many times, often wondered if she would become the future Mrs Hawthorne.

"I made a promise to Gale before he left. I said I'd look after you all, I'm going hunting tomorrow because the fences should be off until the interviews." My words catch in my throat. She's only 16 years old and now she thinks she has to keep alive not only her family but mine. It's far too much for someone so young to handle. I place my hand gently on to her cheek and smile.

"That's very kind of you dear but it's not necessary, we'll be okay." I tell her but she shakes her head.

"If it was the other way round. If I was going into the games and Gale was here he'd do this he'd make sure my family didn't starve and I'm planning on doing the same. I'll keep you safe until he comes home." I feel tears form in my eyes, we both know the word until should have been if but I say nothing to correct her. Instead I pull her into my arms and I feel her grip on to me tighten.

"Thank you," I whisper quietly into her hair because what she said is true. Gale would make sure her family were fed, and they've always had each other's back. It's comforting to know my son has such a good friend.

Together we walk to the square with only Posy talking as she tells Primrose that she's going to see Gale on telly. As we near the stage and to where we'll be sitting I look to the left of us. The mayor is sat on his own, I take my seat as I look around to see if anyone will be joining him and when I see that there is only one chair my heart breaks.

Madge Undersee the Mayor's daughter had been the female tribute this year. She was the safest person in the entire District. I had wondered if her name was even in there, wondered if she'd receive special treatment because her father was the Capitols right hand man but it appears it doesn't matter who you are, if you're not from the Capitol your name is in the reaping bowl.

"Madge didn't have many friends," Katniss tells me quietly from her seat, it appears she's also noticed the emptiness surrounding the Mayor. "I'm surprised her mother hasn't come," Maria Undersee was a very sick woman, nobody had seen her for nearly 10 years and many rumours had claimed she was on bed rest.

Gale is the first in my family to ever face the games but for Gale to come home Madge will have to die in the games. Maria Undersee will have lost two of the most precious people to her, her 16 year old daughter and her twin sister Maysilee. Maysilee was the same age as Madge when she went into the games. She did rather well, made it into the last 12 but a poisonous bird killed her. Maria was never the same again. Maybe the reason for Maria not being here is because she doesn't know Madge was reaped.

I'm not surprised Madge had very little friends, she probably found it very hard to make friends with her father being the Mayor. Her mother being sick might not have helped either. I hate to think how lonely she must have felt. She's an enigma to me, very pretty and from what I remember very kind but who is she, what is she capable of? I doubt she's a killer but maybe she's got skills I don't know of. Will she be more like her mother? Frail, afraid and weak or like her Aunt; strong, determined, a fighter?

I keep that thought to myself as the screen begins to show us the tributes parade. My eyes never leave the screen as I watch the other tributes. District one are the first to appear, dressed in extravagant clothes and jewellery, the girl looks to be around sixteen or seventeen with long blonde hair, she's very beautiful and the Sponsors will most definitely be routing for her. The capitol love the beautiful tributes. The boy beside her is tall and handsome the two are going to be sponsored well.

The chariot with District two rolls out and heart beat quickens. The boy looks to be the same age as Gale, they seem to be easily matched but the boy has stronger muscles and a look in his eye that tells me he isn't afraid to kill. The girl beside him is small and rather skinny. She doesn't appear to be much but her eyes have this dangerous glint in them, a look that says come a step closer and I'll skin you alive. District two must be pleased with their two tributes this year.

The other Districts roll out and nothing interests me. Posy squeals beside me pointing at the clothes and asking when Gale is going to come on.

"Soon Hunny,"

The crowd gasp in horror when District eleven appears. The little girl is obviously no older than twelve, in the corner of my eye I watch Katniss grip on to Primrose's hand as she stares at the screen in horror. It could have been Primrose this year but it wasn't. I'm sure she's seeing Primrose instead of the young girl. Beside her is a giant of a man, he's defiantly the biggest tribute this year. He even makes the boy from two and my Gale look small. District eleven have sent two tributes from the opposite sides of the spectrum into the games.

Gale is next. I grip hold of Posy and Vick's hand and so on until all of us are holding hands. The final chariot rolls out and I gasp in horror. They're on fire! Why is no one doing anything?

"Mummy what's happening to Gale?" Posy cries tears in her eyes and I have no words to give her, I'm in shock.

"The fire's fake," someone says in the crowd and as I look closer neither one of them seems to be in pain, in fact the crowds are going wild and slowly a smile forms on my face. He appears to be waving at some children, he looks so handsome! Sponsors will go for him for sure, who could resist a man like that? Madge looks stunning as well, the girl looked very pretty on reaping day but stood there she looks like a force to be reckoned with, her hair is multi-toned and her body looks very different, I'll be surprised if Gale hasn't noticed. He always had an eye for the girls. My Gale looks down at her and suddenly their hands are in the air and the crowd behind us are cheering but the crowd in the District are cheering even louder, their faces are on all the screens. District twelve have never had this reception before. Tears stream down my face as I stare at my boy, I've always been proud of him and he's making me even prouder. He won't let the Capitol win.

They ride to a stop and listen to the President say his usual speech but my eyes are focusing on the chariot on fire. They stand out, and the Sponsors have definitely seen them. I look to the Mayor and he looks back at me and he's smiling. No one right now will know what we're feeling. No parent from District twelve has ever felt so hopeful after watching the Tribute's parade. No one knows how proud and scared and worried we are for our children, nobody feels this pain over than us. But we know they stand a better chance than the last forty-eight kids to be reaped. The screen goes black and the Peacekeepers inform us that we can now leave but as I look up at them I can see a smile on their faces. They feel it too, hope that this year is going to be different, hope that we won't be bringing two tributes back in boxes but one will come back breathing.

I look over to Katniss and her own demeanour has changed, she sits rigid in her seat staring at the screen, she is holding her hand and I wonder if she's imagine it to be Gale's. It's obvious for me to see she has feelings for my son and maybe she's beginning to discover them herself. Because her eyes don't show happiness but jealousy.

"Mum," Rory says quietly and I look up at him, he's staring at me like I've lost my mind. I'm smiling. And he's too young to realise why I'm smiling. I look up at Ivanna and she's smiling because she feels it too: hope.

"Yes of course, we've got to leave." And I stand with my heart feeling lighter than it did when I sat down. I know this feeling won't last because the games will start soon but I don't care because I'm going to hold on to this feeling for so much longer. My little boy is going to come home!

* * *

_So what did you think? Please Review the next chapter should be up soon :)_


	8. Hansel and Gretel

_Chapter 8 and we're back with Madge, I really find her hard to write, I find her a little forced. Anyway I'm happy with half of this chapter, the beginning until Madge and Gale talk i'm not overly happy with. From Madge and Gale's talk to the end I'm happy with. _

_Next chapters are going to be long ones, as they're going to start training :) I've already got loads of ideas for the training centre. So I'm looking forward to posting writing them. Okay that's enough of me rambling, enjoy and please review :D_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games or any of the characters. _

* * *

Hansel and Gretel

The six of us walk into the elevator and with a polished nail Effie pushes the button and the elevator beings to rise.

"Each floor belongs to each District and with you being District 12 you get the best floor, the penthouse," she says in a sing song voice before turning towards Portia.

The elevator is the grandest thing I've ever seen, the whole thing is made out of thick crystal, the people on the ground are becoming smaller and smaller like little ants as we go higher. To my left I see Gale gripping tightly on to the railing, he's staring straight ahead and taking deep breaths. Is he afraid of heights? The doors to the elevator open and one by one we walk out following Effie into the Penthouse. I've heard rumours that Avox's are assigned to different Districts for the duration of the tributes stay in the Capitol. Mute and obedient they're like toys of the Capitol, they were once like us but after committing a Capitol deemed crime they've had their tongues sliced out. They're forced to serve the people of the Capitol for the rest of their lives. I turn away not wanting to look at the people in front of me.

Gale has frozen beside me and his face is a picture of horror. He's staring at the girl who is also staring at Gale, their expressions are one of shock. Do they know one another? I want to ask Gale this but I know that if he does know her he's best of not saying anything as it would only cause him more trouble. The female Avox turns away and heads into the kitchen to continue dinner.

"Madge darling your room is on the left, Gale dear your room is on the right. Dinner will be served shortly." With a smile she turns away and allows us to escape to our rooms. I close the door behind me and I strip out of my tribute uniform, folding it carefully I hang it on to the back of the chair and head into the bathroom where a relaxing shower calls out to me. Turning on the water I dip under the spray and relax away the stress from the day. The make-up from before runs down my face and I feel like the Capitol version of me is being washed away and I'm plain old Madge Undersee from the District 12 once more. For going the strawberry shampoo I grab hold of the banana one and wash my hair and then my body before finally stepping out, the warm air above acts like a huge hair dryer and my body and hair are quickly dried. Stepping into my room I walk naked over to the wardrobe. The clothes from this morning on the train are in this wardrobe and I grab hold of a shimmery blue top and a black skirt and quickly get dressed. Abandoning any make up I grab hold of a blue ribbon and fasten my hair in a simple ponytail. I leave my room and I'm last to the table, the only seat left is next to Gale.

Smiling at everyone in the room I relax into the chair and look at the selections of food on offer, piles of hamburgers, hot dogs, and fries, buffalo wings and chicken wings plated together, a bowl full of salad, spaghetti bolognaise, spicy chicken curry and broth all steaming in the centre of the table, jugs filled with gravy, salad dressing and baked beans mixed in with pots of sauces to dip. Just looking at the table I feel my mouth water. If I'm to die in a few days, I want to die knowing I've had a full stomach. I spoon some chicken curry on to my plate before grabbing a handful of fries and I begin to eat. To my right I catch Gale once more staring at the female Avox. I look over to the girl and frown, it's obvious to me that she's purposely avoiding Gale.

"A problem with the food boy," I hear Haymitch say and I see that I'm not the only one who's noticed Gale's fascination with the girl. Gale shakes his head and begins to shovel some of the Buffalo wings into his mouth, his face pulls some interesting faces as he tries the different foods. I'll be surprised if he's ever seen this much food all in one go.

"Did you see the look on Cressida's face, ha it was brilliant she was furious that her tributes where out shone." Effie says smugly, who is Cressida and why is Effie so happy about it? Guess it's some Capitol thing.

"Oh the recap is going to be on, everyone gather in the living room!" Effie chirps. Standing I follow Effie and take a seat in between her and Cinna. The TV spurs into life and one by one the chariots roll out, District one look stunning, District two look fierce but as we roll on to the screen I gasp, we look amazing! Instantly the crowd become louder, there cheering is insane and without a doubt we're the favourite of the crowd.

"Oh you two look amazing."

"That's all thanks to Cinna and Portia," I say, because it is, they're the ones that made the outfits, if it wasn't for their creativity we'd be wearing the basic Miner's costume and ignored.

"Then the moment of genius," says Haymitch and I watch as the cameras zone in on Gale and I, we stare at one another and then suddenly our arms are in the sky.

"Wow," it's surreal how amazing we look. Never have two tributes held hands and I suddenly feel emotional. The hand holding isn't a sign of District verses Capitol it's about Seam and Town uniting together. It shows me that even though they've tried to diverse our District into two separate sections, we're still one District.

The crowds in the centre scream even louder and it's weird to see myself on the TV screen, the TV version of me looks at the screens around and now I'm watching myself stare back at me. The flames around us look so real it's hard to imagine they were fake.

"This year things are going to be very different," Haymitch says and I wonder what he means by that, his eyes focus on Gale and then on to me. Does he mean he's actually going to help us? Before I have time to ask Presidents Snow begins his speech. The cameras zoom into his face before panning on to the tributes, my eyes instantly look towards us, and we're just amazing. The chariots roll away and the screen then turns black.

"District 12 aren't going down without a fight," I say and Effie claps nodding beside me.

"District 12 have never had such a good show. Your all anybody is going to talk about tomorrow."

"Which means you two, your scores and interviews need to match your entrance. Tomorrow you'll be entering the training centre for the first time. This will be the first time you meet all the other tributes, you'll have three days to learn everything you need to survive. There are 26 stations ranging from weapons to survival, do not miss one of these stations. Tomorrow when you go down I want the two of you to stick together, show each other your strengths and help one another to learn new things."

I don't have any strengths that would help Gale in the games, I've only ever thrown a knife once and that was on the train. I can run fast but you can't teach someone to run fast it's just one of those things. Gale can show me so many things, he knows how to hunt, shoot a bow and arrow, skin animals, he probably knows what plants you can and can't eat. How does Haymitch expect me to get a good score in the games?

"Off to bed the both of you, training starts at 10 and you need to eat breakfast before then." Says Effie.

I bid everyone goodnight and head to my room, closing the door behind me I rummage in the draws for something suitable to sleep in. Finally I see a pair of pyjamas and I quickly get changed. Brushing my hair I look into the mirror and I can already see the stress lines forming under my eyes. We haven't even entered the arena and I already feel like I'm going to die. I hear the door to Gale's room shut and I sigh. I sit on the bed and look up to the ceiling. I can feel the anger building in my stomach. The Capitol can afford fancy chandeliers, fake fire and crystal elevators while people in District 12 are starving or freezing to death. How can one place be so wealthy when another is on the brink of death because they have nothing, I always knew the divide between Town and Seam was large but the divide between Districts and Capitol is so large that you can't even see the where the divide begins.

Climbing off my bed I open the door and sneak out, Haymitch is at the bar and I sneak over to Gale's room knocking gently on the door I listen to the movement on the other side. Footsteps move closer and I step back watching carefully so they don't see me. As soon as the door opens I sneak inside.

I shut the door behind me and I pause, oh my god Gale Hawthorne is stood in front of me topless. I can feel myself blush and I quickly turn away muttering an apology. God how will I sleep now with that image in my head.

"I told you they waxed my chest,"

Laughing I look up, "So your normally really hairy?" I grin wickedly at him and he looks at me in shock.

"Nope I usually have hair here," his hands run over the top of his chest, "and it runs down here," he's smirking at me, I can feel his eyes on me as I watch his hands run down his stomach. Great now I have the image of a scattered hair across the delectable torso of Gale Hawthorne to invade my mind. "I'm sure you didn't come in here to discuss body hair."

"I guess you're right… You gonna put a shirt on?" the smug basted just grins at me before pulling out the t-shirt from early and putting it back on. He climbs on to his bed and pats the spot beside me. Frowning I cautiously walk towards him, is this the Gale that Katniss ssees. I sit next to him and instantly smell the scent of pine, smoke and something that is uniquely him.

"Have you ever heard of the story Hansel and Gretel?" he frowns and shakes his head, if I'm honest I'd be surprised if he had, it's a story that the Capitol banished after the rebellion, it's a part of the dark days

"It's a children's story from the dark days, do you want to hear it?"

"Why not, we're going to die in a few days it's not like they're going to kill us before then,"

"Once upon a time there was a widowed woodcutter who had two children, a boy named Hansel and a girl named Gretel, one day the woodcutter met a beautiful woman who he later married but the land was facing a huge famine and the woman wanted to take Hansel and Gretel into the woods and leave them there because they ate too much, the Woodcutter was against the idea but he finally agreed to it. Little did they know that Hansel and Gretel had overheard the conversation. That night Hansel snuck out and gathered some white pebbles. The next morning the woman leads them into the woods, and Hansel drops the white pebbles behind him. She leaves them in the woods and disappears home. When the night fell and the moon shone in the sky the children followed their trail of pebbles back home. The woman was furious when she saw them and informed the Woodcutter that he was going to take them into the woods and leave them to die. That night Hansel went to collect more pebbles but the door was locked. The next morning he grabbed a slice of bread and dropped crumbs as they walked. Eventually their father left them and when the night fell they turned to follow the crumb trail but the birds had eaten the crumbs. Alone in the woods they wandered for a few days becoming hungrier and hungrier until they come upon this house. It was every child's dream. The cottage was made out of the gingerbread and cakes, the windows made from spun sugar. Tired and hungry they eat away at the roof before an old woman opens the door ushering them inside with promises of cooked food and a comfortable bed. Little did they know the old lady was an evil witch who wanted to eat them? She locks Hansel into a cage and forces Gretel to become a slave. Days go by and the old witch feeds Hansel with delicious food with the meaning of fattening him up but Hansel is clever and offers the witch an old chicken bone for the witch to feel, her blindness stops her from realising the truth. A few more weeks go by and in her fury she cries, 'be he fat or lean' she heats up the oven and in her greed she decides she'll eat Gretel as well. She tells Gretel to check the temperature of the fire but Gretel was clever and knew what the witch was planning. She tells the witch she doesn't know what she means and angrily the witch moves to the oven to check the heat, when she leans over Gretel pushes the witch into the fire and she begins to burn. Screaming in pain, Gretel releases Hansel from the cage and they grab jewels and money that are hidden in the vases and leave the cottage making their way home. Back home the Woodcutter's wife has died and the Woodcutter has been in despair over what he has done to his children, so he is delighted when he sees them again, healthy and fine. The trio live the rest of their lives comfortably from the riches money."

"That is a children's story?"

"It's a little gruesome I know, I had nightmares the first time I was told it but now I can't help but think it reminds me of our situation."

"How so?"

"Well the Woodcutter is our family, the evil woman is a Capitol escort and Hansel and Gretel are the reaped tributes. Hansel and Gretel are taken into the woods to die, we're taken to the Capitol to die. The old witch is the game makers, and house is the Capitol tower, in the house Hansel is fattened up and Gretel is a slave. In the Capitol tower we are fattened up with the food and forced to learn to fight. The oven is the games, we're we all go to die. The Game makers want us to die but we don't want to so we fight, Hansel and Gretel leave and take money and live comfortably for the rest of their lives, the Victor of the games is given money and luxury's and they're able to live comfortably for years. The only part that doesn't match is the witch dying and the game maker dying."

"Unless the witch then becomes the other tributes and for you to win you have to kill the final tribute?"

"That works, because our families feel guilty for letting us go but they are relieved to see us when we return home."

"You don't think the games were designed from that story?" I think about what he says, is it possible that the Hunger Games have all come from children stories from the dark days? My mother told me others, about princesses and princes falling in love and living happily ever after, a little man with a name you had to guess.

"I hope not," we sit in silence thinking over the story I had told, the connection it has to these games are scary.

"Madge,"

"Yeh?"

"You know only one of us can go home right," I nod, of course I know only one of us has a chance of going home, I know out of the two of us it's more likely him that'll be coming home.

"Yes, can I ask you of something?" He looks at me and nods. "Don't kill me," my voice is almost a whisper but he hears every word and he sucks in a breath.

"I won't," I grab his hand and squeeze it tightly in my own, his head turns to me and he looks into my eyes and I stare into those grey orbs and my breath catches in my throat, the emotion that he hides is filling from top to bottom and I can finally see behind the wall he's so carefully built.

"Thank you," he nods and he turns away the wall rebuilding in front of my eyes.

"Would you kill me?" he asks after a minute of silence. Our hands are still laced together and I'm scared to pull them apart. if I pull away then I'm alone and I'm scared to die, sitting here clutching his hand is keeping my nerves at bay because I'm not the only one who's scared.

"No, I don't think I could even if I tried to." Images of his siblings appear in front of me, tears streaming down their face and anger in their eyes as they stare up at me, I don't think I could live with myself knowing I'd killed Gale.

"Thanks,"

"What do you think those in 12 thought about the parade?"

"Think my mum would have had a fit when she saw me on fire," he says with a small chuckle. "Pose, she'd have loved looking at all the clothes and colours, and probably looking forward to seeing me on the stage. I don't know what Rory or Vick would think to be honest. Vick would be surprised to see me smiling and waving, he told me only last week that I was getting frown lines and I should smile more." His smile is the biggest I've ever seen, he's beaming with pride as he talks of his family. It's really quite cute. "Katniss and Prim will sit with them, I'm pretty sure Katniss would be shocked to see me smiling and waving probably say I'm turning Capitol on her, little Prim would just beam up at the screen. What about your family. What do you think they'll think of it?"

His question takes me back, whether it's because it's the most I've ever heard him say in one go or whether it's because he has such a huge support team back home and well, I don't. Other than my father, who else would miss me? Katniss would miss Gale a whole lot more, Peeta would miss me a little but he loves Katniss, has done nearly all his life. There is no one else.

"Mum probably doesn't even know, and my dad well he'll be worried but also relieved that we stand a good chance at getting sponsors."

"Why won't your mum know?" I shake my head, as tears begin to form in my eyes, its better if she doesn't know. If she knew I was in the games she'd probably kill herself. It's safer if she doesn't know.

"That's fine, you don't have to tell me." I smile in gratitude but he shrugs it off. "Why does Haymitch call you Maysilee?"

"I don't know, maybe I look like someone he knew," I hate lying to him, but I'm not ready to tell him about that part of me yet. I don't want him to think that Haymitch will favour me because Maysilee was my Aunt and that he's automatically going to keep me alive because he couldn't with her. I think Gale knows I'm lying to him, but he says nothing. I'm glad he doesn't try to force it out of me.

The clock on his table ticks over as the next hour dawns and finally I decide it's time for me to go to bed. We say goodnight and I turn to leave the room.

"Does this mean I can take my top off now?" his smirk is far too cheeky for someone so serious. Rolling my eyes I nod and he begins to remove his shirt as I open the door. I can hear him chuckling as I close the door and I shake my head. How did I get into this mess?

Once in bed I smile, it's a shame one of us is going to die in a week, I could get used to seeing a topless Gale Hawthorne every day.

XXX

"Up, up, up it's going to be a big big day." Ugh, go away I'm trying to sleep, I bury my head under the covers but the rapping on the door echoes through the room again.

"You've training to attend in two hours, up you get young lady," it's far too early for Effie's voice. Dragging my tired body into the bathroom I switch on the shower and sigh. I'm becoming a little too dependent on a morning shower I decide as I wash my hair.

Once clean I wrap my towel around my body and leave the bathroom, to the left of my wardrobe I see an outfit already hanging, a closer inspection tells me that this is going to be my outfit for training. Armless and tight I push the t-shirt over my head. The number 12 is placed perfectly on my stomach, pulling on the trousers I look in the mirror and decide on a black ribbon, I might as well try the dangerous girl look. Finally when I'm happy I pull on the boots and tie them quickly, I'm already dreading today I don't need to trip up because of a shoe lace.

"Well better late than never," Haymitch says as I sit beside Gale, rolling my eyes I grab a pastry and take a bite, the taste of peach and apricot erupt my taste buds and for one mere second it's just me and a bun.

"What's the plan?" Gale says leaning towards Haymitch, quickly giving him a once over I realise we're in the same outfit, looks like this is going to be a set pattern. The top shows off his muscles and I can't decide which I like better, him in this outfit or topless.

"I want the two of you to stick together today, work your way through the stations. At each station there'll be an expert, ask as many questions as you want they are there to help you. Whatever you do, don't show the careers your strengths." Okay so that's simple enough, learn everything, ask questions, and avoid careers. I can do that… I think. "Nobody knows everything, the careers greatest weakness is their arrogance, watch them and keep an eye on what they do and don't do. You may be able to see a weakness they don't know of." Gale and I share a glance and we nod, it's pretty good advice really. If you think you know everything you're more likely to slip up by being careless.

"Any particular spot to start?"

"The careers always go to the weapons first, they like to scare other tributes with their skills. I'd avoid weapons to start with, try survival. Madge your size is against you, your small and slim you'll need to learn as much on survival as you can if you don't get your hand on a weapon. Gale you're the same, your size is also against you, being tall and strong the careers are going to do one of two thing, kill you first to get you out of the way or leave you till the end when majority of the pack is dead, hoping by that point your weak or injured. Hope for the final one, you're going to need to learn how to combat fight or use a weapon, you'll have the power to throw a spear or wield a knife. Make sure you learn one of these as it may save your life. Madge something small will be good for you; knives, poisonous darts, or even archery. Your aim is good so I want you to focus on that. I want you to both spend a good time on two stations, the first knot making. The most over looked of all the stations, you never know when you're going to need a knot. The second station swimming, the games nearly always have water, you're from 12 you shouldn't know how to swim. Look at the year of Annie Cresta from four she won her games because she was the only one able to swim."

"Okay so swimming and knot making got it."

"Gale, the careers are going to try and collect you, it's up to you whether you want to join them."

"No!"

"Very well. One more thing, I want the two of you to learn to physically fight one another. Fighting someone with the same height is easier than fighting someone with a considerable height difference." We both nod, I guess it makes sense, Gale is one of the tallest tributes this year if I can learn a way to beat him it should help with the other two.

"Any more questions?" we both shake our heads. I'm still nervous but I feel more prepared than I did before. The training I realise shouldn't be something I'm scared of, it's like learning a new piano song, you've got to mess up before you can master it and I'm determined to master as much as I can because only 23 of us come out and it's going to be Gale or me.


	9. Training Day

_This chapter has taken me FOREVER to write. But it's finally here and I'm glad it's finally up and ready to go. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games or the Characters._

* * *

Training Day

The elevator doors make a sound before opening, we quickly step out and step into the training centre. Majority of the tributes are already hear and it appears as though we're not the only tributes matching because everyone is in the same clothes. We step towards the others and I quickly survey those in the room, I'm quite a bit taller than all the girls which doesn't surprise me. It's a well-known fact that Seam boys are big, all the years underground haven't altered our growth spurts. The elevator goes off again and the tributes from two walk into the room, the woman who's going to be the trainer addresses us.

"My name is Atala and I am the Head Trainer, now listen up, in two weeks 23 of you will be dead. One of you will be alive. Who that is depends on how well you pay attention over the next few days, particular to what I'm about to say. First, no fighting with other tributes. You'll have plenty of time for that in the Arena. There are four compulsory exercises, and then the rest will be individual training. My advice is don't ignore the survival skills. Everybody wants to grab a sword, but most of you will die from natural causes. 10% from infection, 20% from dehydration. Exposure can kill as easy as a knife." Fair enough, looks like Haymitch knew what he was on about, I quickly glance at the different stations before I look back at Atala.

"There are 26 stations; Animal Hunting, Edible insects and Plants, Shelters, Sickles, Axes, Wrestling, Knives, Spears, Swimming, Hammock making, Knots, Fishing, Swords, Camouflage, Hand to Hand combat, Fire Making, Boxing, Ropes Course, Tridents, The Gauntlet, Snare setting, Slingshot, Tree climbing, Weight lifting and Archery. Every tribute will participate in the Gauntlet, Hand to Hand Combat, the Ropes Course and Swords. I will call you out when you're to experience the Gauntlet. You may begin,"

I look down to Madge as the Careers practically run to the weapons, "where you want to start?" I ask and she looks around at all the stations.

"Want to start with building a shelter?" shrugging my shoulders I follow her, the shelter station is guarded by an old man with a patch over his eye, the little hair he's got is greying but he sees us coming and stands offering us a smile.

"Good Morning," Madge greets smiling and offering her hand to shake, he seems a little taken back by her show of managers but quickly shakes her hand offering her a smile. I nod my head in his direction and he returns the gesture.

"What can I help you with?"

"I thought you're supposed to show us how to build a shelter seeing as you're at the shelter station," Madge's hand on my arm and the hard look in her eyes tells me to calm down and stop talking.

"Sorry," she says and I roll my eyes but choose to stay quiet no point getting off on the wrong foot this early.

"It's quite alright, my reasoning for being here is to help you with what you ask, I'm unable to show you or tell you anything that you don't ask."

"Is that the same with every station?" Madge asks and the old man nods.

"Okay so can you show us how to create shelters in different terrains and what we're to look out for in making one?"

He says nothing but smiles and we follow him over to the tables gathered with leafs, stones, sand, ropes, and different knick knacks, I pick up a twig and it snaps in my hand. "Rule number one, know your surroundings. Where is the closest source of water? How close is it to the cornucopia? What can you see a lot of? Rule number two, make sure your shelter doesn't stand out. The best place to build a shelter is somewhere that is already sheltered by something the game makers have already put in. Those are the only two rules you need to know when it comes to building a shelter. Pick a terrain.

"Polar," I say and he grins.

"I'll be very surprised if this year's games will be one of ice and snow as it made such a boring game last time, however if you can create any sort of shelter it'll be helpful because the bitter winds have frozen tributes in the past. Snow and ice will be the only resources available." He grabs two buckets and dumps one in front of me and one in front of Madge. "This is artificial snow, it is exactly the same thing as snow but it doesn't melt. Snow makes very good concrete." The man grabs a handful of snow from both buckets and then grabs two blocks. He begins to layer the snow on top of one of the blocks and then with the other block he places it on top, grabbing another block he grabs another handful of snow and smooth's it onto the side and the new block is joined to it.

"When the temperature is cold it'll freeze the blocks and snow together, if you continue to build like this eventually you will create an igloo, your best off finding a high wall that you can build up to so only one side is ice and snow and the other is solid rock."

"Won't a shelter made of ice and snow be cold?" Madge asks.

"You'll be much warmer than tributes who don't have a shelter of ice and snow, a bitter wind can kill a person because it freezes you from the inside out, if a blizzard hits you and you're not in a shelter your pretty much dead, a shelter will be life or death in a Polar terrain. Have a go yourselves."

He loads a few more blocks on to the table and we both go to reach for a block, in silence for the next five minutes we apply snow the block and then the block on to another, step by step the little igloo I'm creating slowly starts to take shape.

"How do you get a roof?" I ask and he picks up a few smaller blocks and begins to apply then on to my igloo, together my igloo is formed.

"Now cover the igloo with snow so it would fade into the background." I follow his instructions and I step back looking at the igloo quite proud, it's no way near perfect and I'll not be able to create something as good as this but I have a vague idea.

"They both look really good, if your shelter is finished and you feel drafts of cold air all you do is block the air with more snow. What next?"

I look to Madge who looks directly at me deep in thought, "how would you create a shelter for a terrain that's highly foliaged?"

"Something like a forest, wood or a jungle?" Madge nods. "Possibly the easiest terrain to create a shelter, the best thing to look for is a cave, a cave already has three sides covered, all you need to do is cover the front, what you'll need there are large leaves, moss, I've seen people using bark from a tree to cover the whole and paint it to match the shelter. If you can't find a cave then look for a very dense area covered in plenty of trees and plants, the best cover for shelter are branches of leaves, these can be used to hide under. Can either of you sew?" we both nod our heads and he grins. "Brilliant, here is a needle and a thread, I want you to sew together a small cover with the resources around."

Taking the needle I push the thread through the eye and quickly sew moss onto the bark of a tree, I'm used to the feeling of moss its soft and you can handle it any way you want to. I grab some oak leaves and fasten them on to my bark, right now it's not important what goes on what I want to sew as much onto one thing so I knew what is easy to use and what isn't.

Eventually we ask him about a few more shelter designs for a dessert and even an underground location before we decide to move on to something else. The large clock in the centre tells us its quarter to 11. We've spent 45 minutes learning the basics of building shelters, that if we stay any longer we'll run out of time. We bid goodbye and we glance to see where everyone else is. Majority of the careers are still at the weapons, the girl from five is at the edible plants station and the boy from eleven is working on hand to hand combat.

"Where you want to go?"

"What about the knots station? Haymitch said this was a priority." Madge nods and we head towards the knots, it's only just dawned on me that the knot station will help with creating a shelter in case you had to knot rope to keep something up right, it also helps with snares, there are certain snares I've never been able to create because I was unable to get the knots just right.

The man looks up and he's more surprised than the previous man, I wonder if he's ever had a tribute visit him. Probably not. He greets us is in the similar fashion as the previous specialist and he starts us off on a simple Clove Hitch. "With this knot you can fasten to a pole, post or railing. It will not slip once taut and it's easy to undo." I master the knot in my hand quickly, I tie to the pole and then on the side and smile a little. It's the perfect snare for a human to fall into or should I say trip into. Lay one of these out so it's ankle height and cover it so when someone walks past they fall, a knock on the head can knock them unconscious or even kill them if hit correctly.

I pick up another piece of rope to redo the knot so it's stuck in my mind when I see Madge struggling, I take hold of her hands in my larger ones and together we fasten and unfasten the knot, as we do this I can't help but enjoy the feeling of her smooth hands, her dainty fingers and the smell of her strawberry scented shampoo infiltrates my nostrils. Feeling slightly light headed I remove my hands and step back. The specialist looks at the two of us in curiosity but he wisely says nothing and moves on to the next knot. I glance around the stations and I watch the girl from 8 attempt to throw knives and misses each target. I can hear the careers laughing before I see them and I feel rage boiling inside of me. The girls face is flushed and I turn away before I do something stupid.

The knot supervisor quickly shows us how to do a slip knot and a figure eight knot. I've done these two knots before so I grasp them quickly, Madge not far behind. "From a figure eight knot you can also do the Yosemite Bowline," I watch carefully as he weaves the rope from the hole before pulling it tight creating the desired knot. He then looks at us to repeat the same action. It's much harder than the figure eight knot and I don't achieve the desired effect the first time round, the man unravels it and tells me to try it again, he suddenly stops me when I'm about to thread the rope he takes my hand holding the rope and threads it from the opposite side and he then let's go allowing me to continue. This time round my knot is perfect.

We spend another 10 minutes practicing different knots before we decide to move on. Madge says goodbye to the man and we set off.

"I don't see why you bother saying goodbye to them, they're only here to teach us how to die a little slower." It really annoys me that she cares, one of us, if not both are going to die and there is nothing we can do to stop it.

"I was brought up around capitol people Gale, my father made sure I said goodbye to them all, it's a habit. I want to try a weapon now." I shrug my shoulders and I look around, there are plenty of weapons to choose from so I allow her to pick the ones she wants.

"Bow and Arrow?" I nod, Katniss taught me how to use a bow and arrow years ago and I may not have a shot like her but I can hit my target and kill an animal quickly.

The male expert for bow and arrows eyes us up quickly but says nothing as I grab a bow and step forward. I feel his eyes as wells as Madge's and in the corner of my eye I see the girl from one nudge the other careers and point to me. They stop what they are doing to watch. Pressure doesn't bother me, I've had the pressure of feeding my family for the last four years. So shooting at a target doesn't bother me. Setting my bow up I grab an arrow and lay it before pulling back, I eye my target and I release the arrow right into the centre. I here Madge's intake of breath and I grab another arrow and pull the string back and shoot it into the next target. Another three arrows follow in the same progression before I put the bow down and turn around. The expert is staring at me impressed, Madge just grins because she knows I can shoot. But the careers are what catch my eye, there looking very impressed and are whispering between one another. Haymitch had warned me the careers would be interested me.

"Your go." I say to Madge and she suddenly shakes her head. I know the careers are still watching so I take her hand and give her the bow. "You wanted to do this station so there's your bow."

"Gale I've never even held a bow and arrow before," she says quietly to me and her eyes are showing a mixture of uncertainty and fear.

"Well now is the time, I'll help you," she offers me a rare smile and suddenly she's not 16 year old Madge Undersee in front of me but a much younger version and I glance up at the careers who are laughing at her and I'll do everything in my power to stop them from hurting her. Grabbing hold of her hand I lace her fingers on to the bow and then another on an arrow.

"Hold the bow out with your left arm, put the arrow against the bow… that's right, and now pull the string back and make sure your fingers are right to you lips. Wait you've got to keep your arm out straight and taut." Her posture is almost perfect, her arm wobbles from the weight and unfamiliar stance but she should hit the target. "Keep both eyes open the one eye thing is just a rumour. Now look where you're wanting to shoot and then when you're ready let it fly." She nods her and I watch as she takes a few steady breaths and the arrow flies out of the bow and goes south hitting the target in the leg.

"Good shot," I tell her but she frowns and puckers her lips obviously frustrated with herself. "I was aiming for the centre but I got the legs."

"Okay so get another arrow and set up." Doing as I said she repeats the familiar motion from earlier. "Go for the same spot but this time raise the bow a little higher and shoot." She follows my instructions and this time the arrow hit the head of the target.

"I missed again," she sighs and I just shake my head and walk up to her. She grabs hold of the arrow and nocks it into place. I'm stood behind her and I suddenly see the difference in our heights, she so small and another wave of protectiveness hits me. She pulls the arrow back and I carefully move her hand a little lower down the arrow handle. "Shoot," I whisper in her ear, the arrow whistles through the air and hits the centre of the target with force.

"I did it," she laughs grinning ear to ear, it's infectious and I find myself grinning back. She grabs another arrow and nocks it into place and with a few steady breaths she let the arrow fly, it hits the target a little above the last one but it's impressive. She doesn't seem to be let down and goes to do it again, this time hitting a little below but she's found her rhythm and there is no stopping her, the shots aren't all perfect but each one has hit the target, and majority of her shots could kill a person and the ones that couldn't would surly injury them significantly.

"Well it looks like District 12 tributes can shoot an arrow," says the man and I nod. Madge has stopped shooting and he suggests shooting something that's moving. Easy, I do this more than shooting still objects.

Madge hands me the bow and I step into place nodding to the man he begins to press a button on the switch and small fake birds fly in the air. Pull, shoot, a hit, pull, shoot, a hit, pull, shoot, and a hit. He increases the amount of birds and suddenly I'm back home in my woods shooting birds to take to trade at the Hob. These birds are going to feed my family, they're going to give me money to by Posy a dolls she's been wanting, new shoes for Vick, that new football for Rory and that dress for my mother, I hit every moving target and when my final arrow hits the bird I take a deep breath and now Madge's mouth is gaping wide and even the specialist looks very surprised, the careers are staring at me in shock and I even catch Atala looking at me impressed, I scowl at those looking and hand Madge the bow.

"I should have gone first won't looks as good now," she mutters and I grunt because she's right. I've been hunting for years, three years I've been using a bow and arrow, and it's not a sport for me its survival.

Madge seems nervous and as the first bird flies into the sky she's too slow and misses, the next two are the same and I can see she's slowly becoming frustrated but on the fourth shot she hit's it. It's a messy hit and the meat would have been wasted but here we're not shooting for food but to live, that one hit helps her and out of 10 birds she hits 5. He doubles the load like me and twice she's quick enough to hit both birds when they appear. It slowly becomes harder but she manages to hit at least one of all the birds that flies into the sky. The final bird she misses but as she turns around I'm smiling because she is good. Really good. She hands the bow to the man and he nods and she steps off the stand.

"Nice shooting Undersee, I'm beginning to think you weren't just playing piano all these years," she laughs a little and shakes her head.

"I'm not as good as you though," and I shake my head. How can this girl be so hard on herself? Like she said, she's never held a bow and arrow before and for the first time she's hit targets and moving objects, it's something she should really be proud of.

"I've been shooting for years Madge, of course I'll be better. If someone gave me a piano you'd be so much better than me because you've been doing it for years, it's just practice."

"Thanks Gale," her smile is timid and I look up to Atala and she's writing something down on her paper, her eyes looking back at archery station with interest. "Where we going now?"

"Wherever you want,"

"It's your turn to choose," oh yeah I'd forgot that. I quickly glance around the room and I decide on spears, Haymitch mentioned I'd have the upper body strength for it so I might as well give it ago. Together we walk to the spears, the boy from District 11 is here and I watch as he throws spears with so much force that I almost expect his arm to fly off with it.

We are quickly shown how to hold a spear for throwing and I find I'm rather good at it, as I throw my second spear it goes through one dummy and then sticks into another. A few more attempts and I realise that even though I'm good at them, it's not a weapon I'd choose to grab in the in the games if I had a choice. It's nice to know that if this was the only weapon I had at hand then I'd be able to use it. I grasp fighting with a spear quickly but I do take what would have been a life threatening hit if it was a real spear instead of a holographic. Who knew fighting like this would be so difficult, sweat is sticky on my brow but I continue to fight because it's my first time against something that fights back. Whenever I'm hit a small tingly feeling hits my skin in the marked spot, the tingle intensifies depending on how severe the hit was. It's not painful but after my seventh hit I know that tomorrow I'm definitely going to focus on physical fighting, blocks and weapons that don't need aim.

Madge is useless at the spears, she lacks the body strength to throw them, coming short every single time. She was yet to throw the spear and have it stick in the dummies body however she is much better at dodging the blows that come her way. She's what 5ft 3 5ft 4? She's nimble and has much stronger reflexes not only that but she's less places to hit that me. She's been unable to give back any of the hits she's received but she's blocked majority of them.

"Can all tributes arrange in a line at the gauntlet District order, now!" We give back the spears and make our way to the Gauntlet. It's been one of the few stations I've not been looking forward to, I'm light on my feet but I lack speed and agility and I have no balance. I hate things like this when we had to do sport I much preferred the group games than obstacle courses.

Madge and I line up behind the girl from District 11. One by one the other tributes run the Gauntlet dodging padded clubs swinging towards us. Once you reach the end of the Gauntlet there's a 12 foot rope to climb, once you reach the top there is a bell you ring that stops the time. When everyone has gone through we're ranked from 24th to 1st and your position will be sent to the head Game Maker. It's really important to score well here and that's why the careers where at the front of the crew.

I laugh to myself as Cato kicks off in anger when he realises that he's behind Marvel. The next few tributes continue and Marvel is knocked off the top by girl from District 5, she keeps appearing up from all around. She kind of reminds me of this fox that was in the woods last year, sly, cunning and quick so that you don't see her until its too late.

There is four of us left, District 11 and District 12. The big guy from 11 struggles but he powers on and the bell rings out throughout the training centre. The tiny 12 year old girl is up next and I'm shocked as she runs ducks and dodges the clubs and she climbs the rope like it was nothing, like I was walking up a pair of stairs. The bell rings out and I'm not surprised to see her name appearing on the top of the screen. Little Rue the speedy little tribute.

I'm next and as siren goes off I run and jump on to the first barrier, I dodge the first club marginally and the same with the second. I actually have to stop so I can pass the third and I already know that my time will not be good enough to beat Rue's. I get past the fourth swinging club and then I face the rope. I want to scream, shout and curse because the rope is a lot higher than I thought. I reach as high as I can and as quick as I can I scramble up the rope. Luckily I'm about half as tall as the rope so I only have to climb a few feet up before I stretch and ring the bell. I jump down the rope and go stand next to the other tributes. I was right about one thing my time wasn't good enough to beat Rue.

Madge is up next and I stand in bated breath as the siren goes off and she runs. I'm mesmerised as I watch her run, there's a sort of grace to her style and it's like the clubs are moving in slow motion, by time the club goes back to swing at her she's already passed it and moved on to the next one. They don't come even close and then she jumps off and climbs up the rope as easy as Rue and then the bell goes off and everyone looks up to see if her time beats Rue's. It does. She jumps down grinning and I hold my hand up for a high five. Standing next to me I lean down to listen to what she's saying.

"I was top in track and gym back in school," I did not know that. Our names are read out from bottom to top, I finished 11th. It could have been worse but then it could have been a lot better. I can't afford to do poorly here, I've got to get home to my brothers and sister, back to my mum. Third is Foxface, Second Rue and First Madge. The careers finished, 10th, 6th, 4th and 9th.

Atala dismisses us and I turn to Madge, it's her turn to decide where to go but she's not even looking at me, her eyes are on her name and the allocated 1st place. I can't decide whether she's happy or sad about it.

"You ready for the next station?" Her eyes snap back up at me, I repeat my question and she nods we decide to move on to sickles next. There a rather odd object but I find them easy to use, by the end of the practice I've sliced off four dummies heads and cut my finger. The specialist, a female this time instructs me that a sickle is an ideal weapon for cutting down foliage in thick landscapes like a jungle. I can't help but think this year's games have something do with a woodland, or a forest. The word jungle has been mentioned countless times maybe that's what we could be going up against.

I want to move onto hand to hand combat but the station is packed with several other tributes. Madge and I therefore walk over to the snares station. I'll teach Madge everything she needs to know about trapping animals and making sure the trap kills them and kills them quickly. We start off with the basics and I'm once again impressed with her ability to follow my instructions and after a few minutes she's constructed her first snare. She looks up at me waiting to hear either praise or criticism but I give her the first and I feel a weird feeling in my stomach as she smiles up at me. She's so eager to learn and it's all it takes for me to remember that we're not team mates but enemies. I shake the thoughts from my head, no point thinking like that now. I set her on a few harder ones and I try some new ones. The knot tying station has equipped me with a few new knots that I can use.

"How have you done that?" Madge says and I smirk, some things I'm not willing to teach her and I think she knows because she doesn't ask if she can have ago, instead she compliments my design and goes back to the one she's working on. This snare is the best and most complicated one I've ever done. The animal will step in the rope and it'll be flung into the air which then allows the rope at the bottom to swing up and take hold of the creature's neck. As the catch wiggles around the rope around the neck will tighten and it'll break its neck. The whole thing take 30 seconds and it's a weapon in itself.

In the next hour we continue to journey around the different stations. Weightlifting was a lost cause for Madge, I knew it was and I think she also did, I managed a few heavy lifts and then we moved one to hand to hand combat. As soon as we started I knew Haymitch's method of us fighting against one another was important. It's much easier to fight someone who's the same height as you, we've both got our advantages and disadvantages to our differences. With Madge being so small I can pick her up and throw her over my shoulder. I could probably snap her neck with my hands.

Haymitch was right when he said Madge's height was a disadvantage but it's also an advantage. She's so much quicker on her feet and she can duck easily. It's harder for me to get her and if she had a weapon she'd stab a knife into my stomach easily, maybe size isn't everything. We continue to battle against one another when Atala announces that everyone is to stop and to head to dinner. The clock is showing 2pm and my stomach growls. I'm used to not having a lot of food so I find it odd when everyone is escorted out of the training room and into a buffet line. The careers take off first followed by everyone else. I stick close to Madge as she steers me around the selections of food they have on offer.

"Oh wow Gale look at the dessert section!" I looked to where she was pointing, the table was filled with cakes in shapes and sizes, pastries filled with cream and coated in chocolate. There's pots of ice-cream: blue, pink, brown and white with selections of sprinkles and juices to coat it. My mouth waters at the sight and I quickly grab bit of each and pile them onto my plate, Madge is laughing beside me but I notice she's also piling a variety of cakes onto her plate. Making our way back to our seats I realise that we're the only ones other than the careers actually sitting next to one another.

I feel the confused looks on my shoulders from other tributes, but I choose to ignore them. Why should I care what these kids think, so what if we sit together and we held hands in the parade? I shovel my spoon into my mouth trying to listen to what Madge is trying to tell me.

"What have we left to look at?"

"More than we've done, I don't think we're going to get them all done," our session finishes at 5pm and our dinner break ends at half two. That leaves us another two and a half hours to try and complete the rest of the stations. "I think we need to prioritise the ones we're going to need to use."

"Haymitch said he wants us to learn to swim. Can you swim because I can't?" I nod my head and her eyes widen and her jaw slacks, it's quite a funny sight to behold and I grin back at her. "Is there anything you can't do?"

I think for a second and smirk I lean forward, "I can't juggle," her scowl and the slap on my arm makes me laugh but it doesn't take her long for her to smile back at me.

"Or obstacle courses," I nod my head to that one, fair play to her. "Where did you learn, there isn't a pool in District 12.

I wave her closer and I lean into her ear, "There's this big pond in the woods and it's quite deep, Katniss taught me how to swim."

"I see," she says slowly leaning back with a thoughtful look on her face. "So swimming is one of my priorities because I don't want to drown." Good enough reason, it's not a way I'd want her to go, drowning can be a horrible way to go.

"Don't think I've seen anyone go into the pool area yet, so being able to swim will give you a one up on them."

"I also want to learn about edible plants and animals because I don't want to die by eating the wrong food." I agree with that one, I know what you can and can't eat in my woods but my woods and the Capitols twisted creation is not the same.

"Well I want to learn how to use a sword. Haymitch said it'd be important for me to learn."

"So if we focus on these three and then whatever time we've got left we pick another one?"

"It shouldn't take us two and a half hours to do those three stations should it?"

"I've got to learn to swim Gale, I don't know how long that's going to take," I never thought of that, it took me weeks to learn how to swim and we don't have weeks, we've a total of two days left to teach Madge to swim.

"I think for today we need you to learn how to float and then tomorrow have ago at swimming," she looks unsure so I tell her "if you don't know how to float then you're going to sink," she sighs but nods.

"We'll do swimming second or third just because you shouldn't go in the water till an hour after eating," well that's what Katniss told me and her father told her that so it must be true.

"You want to do swords or edible plants and animals first?"

The bell announcing the end of dinner rings and one by one we return to the training station. "What about edible plants and animals?" Madge nods and we separate from the crowd and head to where a woman with florescent blue hair sits smiling as we near the stand.

"I was hoping the tributes of District 12 would come by my station, you literally lit up the stadium on the tributes parade. I was so impressed, I've been the trainer for edible plants and edible animals for years now and never have I seen District 12 look so good." The woman continues to ramble on, telling us her friend loved the whole fire thing. That's all dandy but it's not going to stop us from getting killed in the games unless I get an outfit that attacks people with fire and defends me at the same time. Madge is smiling and nodding along, pretty obvious she's used to capitol people around her.

"You can call me Pricilla, do you want to start with plants or animals." I shrug I'm not particularly bothered in the order we do the two stations, I just want to get on with it before we run out of time. Madge makes the choice; plants and we head over to the station.

"Each terrain will have different plants that you can and can't eat. If I was you I'd pray you don't have a polar terrain because they have very little foliage for you to eat, likewise with a desert. If the heat doesn't kill you then the lack of foliage will." Great not only do I have to stop myself being poisoned and stabbed I need to hope I don't freeze to death or become so dehydrated that I die that way.

The expert quickly shows us how to use the machine and she instructs us on the different plants and fruits we can eat. On the table beside the machine is a selection of plants and fruits that she explains to us are edible.

"If you are to remember one thing from your time in the training centre it's this… don't eat anything you are not 100% certain is safe. Game makers love putting plants and berries in the games that can paralyse and kill you, it's a foolish way to die and it can be so easily prevented. First thing first, if you see a mushroom in the games do not eat it. There has never been a mushroom in the games that hasn't been poisonous. They will not put a safe one in. Secondly, berries that when squeezed produce purple berries like black berries and blue berries are safe to eat, red berry juice can be both perfectly healthy and deadly." She shows us a selection of different berries that we can eat, and we pop the berries into our mouths, there's an explosion of tang which quickly turns sour and it's a taste I don't want to repeat anytime soon. I'm told the berry is called a lyeberry.

"What's a lyeberry?"

"Lyeberries have a sharp tangy juice that can quickly turn sour, they're perfectly healthy to eat in fact they are very good for you, the juices will give you an energy boost which you will need as the days go by. Stocking up on these berries throughout the games will help you." I pick one up and quickly store the smell, the feel and the look in my hand.

"Now if you have a woodlands terrain then you'll see things like raspberries, cherries, black berries, blue berries, apples, strawberries and different forms of wheat and barley. All these foods are perfectly edible even if you do find the odd maggot or worm in them." The bright red strawberries stare at me like they are taunting me. My last day at home saw me picking strawberries for the girl beside me and now we're here and in a few days' time only one of us will be going home."

We continue to learn about the different fruits and plants before we are forced to take up the machine. There are a hundred different plants and berries on the screen, fifty of them are edible and fifty are not, we have to split them up into edible and poisonous groups. Once we've completed it we are given our score. I go up first and I highlight the poisonous berries red and the edible ones green, some of the plants on the screen are easy but some of them are hard. Not only are we being scored on the amount we get correct but also the speed in which we do it in. I mess up a few times but I don't have time to fix it because time is ticking. I finish in 2.36 seconds with a score of 36 out of 50. Not too bad and I step back to watch Madge, her fingers fly over the buttons elegantly and fast, I guess playing the piano is good training for the games after all. She looks up at the screen frequently only glancing down at the buttons every now and again. Her time clocks in at 2.08 seconds and the scores is identical to mine.

We are quickly directed through the animals, I pay close attention to what she has to say when it comes to the insects. "Eat one," she says pointing to a maggot wiggling in the box. I laugh at the look on Madge's face.

"C'mon Undersee be a sport," I can see she's scowling at me and I wink before putting my hand in the box and popping the maggot straight into the mouth. It's horrible, why would anyone want to eat these? I refuse to show the look of distaste on my face. "It's not that bad," I tell her and I watch as she look between me and the box of maggots. She sighs and dips her hand cautiously into the tub, the maggot wiggles in her hand and she looks a little paler than she did but she closes her eyes and drops the maggot into her mouth. She closes her eyes and chews quickly the look on her face however is priceless and I find myself for the first time since being reaped laughing at something funny, her arms are flapping as she chews and when she finally swallows the rest of the maggot she stands back running her hands through her hair.

"Stop laughing Hawthorne, it's not funny," she's scowling at me now and I laugh a little more. The blush on her face is rather cute and she turns away from me huffing. Arms crossed and a scowl on her face. I look back at Pricilla and she's staring at us in deep forth. She chooses to say nothing and we continue to learn more about animals. There is only a few things we really need to remember, make sure all meats are cooked thoroughly, raw meat could cause us a serious illness and it'll surly kill us in the arena. Another thing is don't eat any rotten meat for the same thing. We spend a little longer on the animals and insects before we move on.

I can't believe we've spent just over an hour on that section. It's left us with only an hour and twenty minutes to focus on the last two stations.

"We do the swords and then we'll spend the rest of the time learning to swim." Madge says nothing against the idea and we hurry over to where the swords are laid. The careers are already lined up and I watch as the boy from District two swings his sword and severs the dummies heads and plunges the knife so forcefully into the dummy that it come out from the other side. The girl who has a high resemblance to Madge takes the sword and quickly slices the sword through the air, she slashes the dummy across the face ripping the material and leaving what would be a life threatening wound on the dummies face. It's weird though because when we step in to the arena to grab the sword the boy from two turns towards me.

"Cato," he says handing out his arm for me to shake, I stand still looking at the hand and then back up at him, I raise a brow and I see Madge roll her eyes as she steps closer to the weapons. Thanks Undersee.

He retreats his arm back and his face now holds a look of disgust on his face. Well he changed his opinion of me quickly.

"I don't know what they teach you in that place you call a district but when someone offers out a hand you shake it."

"What's your point to all of this?" This guy is already doing my head in.

"We're giving you a chance of winning, join us and pick off the weak ones and have a shot of winning the games."

Well they've just told me their strategy, I keep my scowl on my face hiding away the success of already knowing their plan. Storing the knowledge in the back of my mind to inform Haymitch when we return to the Penthouse.

"Why would I form an alliance with someone who would literally stab me in the back when you decided I was no longer worth your time? I'm doing this my own way," and with that I turn away from them, I can sense the anger radiating off of Cato like I do with a terrified animal. I grab hold of the sword and balance the weight in my hands. Not too heavy, actually it's pretty close to the axes I'd have used in the mines.

"Watch your back 12," Cato barges my shoulder as he passes, I nearly drop the sword and plant my fist in his nose but I feel Madge's hand on my arm.

"Don't Gale he's not worth it." I barely register what she says but I force myself to turn away, there is no point in getting myself thrown out of training for such a pathetic excuse of a human being. I'm sure our paths will cross in the arena eventually.

I focus on the sword in my hand swinging it left and right, up and down and fast, I'm breaking a seat and I quickly slice the sword in the spot on the dummy where the shoulder and neck meet. My sword gets stuck in the material and I pull hard to free it. As I step closer I see the gap in the dummy. As if I got it a good four inches deep, no wonder it wouldn't come out. I pass the sword lightly back and forth in my hands before swinging it once again in the similar rhythm, I slice the dummy across the side multiple times forming strict slices on the body before plummeting the sword in to the dummies stomach. Breathing heavy I lean on the sword, I'm scared at how good I am at this, I don't want to be a murderer but here I am plunging a knife in to a puppet that will, in a few days' time, be an actual real body.

"You've got quite a sweat going on there," I swirl around and look at Madge, she has perspiration on her face and arms, her hair is sticking to her head and she's breathing heavy.

I grin at her, "That makes two of us Princess," winking I chuckle as she rolls her eyes.

"Do you want to try fighting against one another, the dummies don't fight back." I shrug, why not what have we got to loose. Madge walks over to the swords expert and informs him of what we are planning to do, he seems to look like he's questioning himself but Madge smiles sweetly at him and in minutes he's nodding and she walks back over grinning.

"All those games, smiling at the Capitol people have turned out rather useful after all," I tell her and she just rolls her eyes and our swords begin to clash, we start off slowly, the last thing I want to do is chop her arm off or her chop mine off. It's a silent agreement but we make sure our swords only ever hit one anothers. After a few minutes of this I lower my sword.

"How about I attack you and you defend and then you attack me and I defend?"

"Okay, but we're just practicing how to block a potential attack yes?"

"I promised you I wouldn't kill you that also applies outside the arena." The more I get to know her the harder it would be to kill her. She takes her stance and I take a shot at her abdomen, there is no real force in my part and she blocks it with ease, I go to strike her across the head and she brings her sword up and stops my attack cold, I move quicker now as I swipe at her stomach and go to stab her in the middle and every time she stops me. I'm actually impressed but I can see her beginning to tire as her arm starts to shake from the over using her muscles.

"Your… turn," I nod and raise my sword up towards my face, she moves to my side and I block her quickly, she then goes to stab me in my torso, we continue to spar one another and her pace quickens and I'm taken by surprise when her sword reaches my torso. I suck in my breath as I feel the slight nick on my skin, Madge stares at me horrified and close to tears as she stares where her sword just hit me.

"You win," I say to lighten the mood but she shakes her head and places her sword on to the side, she's physically shaken and not from over exertion. I place my sword back on the rack and take hold of her arms. "Look it's nothing I should have paid more attention you got the better shot and I'm impressed. You've not done me any damage, there doesn't seem to be any blood… well not much more than cutting your finger with a knife when peeling a potato anyway."

"I still cut you and I feel horrible about that,"

"Nothing you can do now, I now know to watch out next time you've a sword in your hand. Haymitch was wrong, your small and lethal with a weapon in your hand, you're a contender for sure." She smiles shyly up at me and I offer her a quick one, the quickened beat in my chest steers me away.

"Want to go swimming for the last 45 minutes," I nod my head and in silence we make are way over to the swimming section. It's the biggest section in the entire training centre, and it's also the only station I've not seen used so far. It's cornered off into its own little room with a giant pool in the middle. Maybe the other tributes will come this way tomorrow. Madge introduces us to the instructor and my mouth drops open, stunning blonde with a full curvy figure in a tight red costume that leaves nothing to the imagination. And for that matter neither do these trousers, I readjust myself when no one is watching and I stare off into the water. It's pretty clear, you can see to the bottom of it and the capitol insignia plastered on it.

"… Change into your swimming gear, we've only half an hour so be as quick as possible," what? Madge nods her head and she sets off to the far side of the room, I follow her quickly.

"What does she mean get changed,"

"If you paid more attention to what she was saying than her breasts, you'd have realised we've to change out of these and into clothes suitable for swimming, our clothes have the number 12 on.

"I wasn't staring," I mutter and I feel an even bigger berk when I see a full-fledged Gale Hawthorne smirk plastered on her face. I grab my clothes as I hear her laughing behind.

"Gale, remember no underwear," I walk in to the changing room and stare at the shorts given to me. What does she mean no underwear? Am I supposed to put only these on? Sighing I strip myself bare and pull on the shorts with the stitched number 12 on the side and leave the changing room. I walk carefully back up to the where the swimming instructor stands and I stare off into the water refusing to look at her but I feel her eyes on me and it makes me uncomfortable, I've experienced this attention before from the girls in the school corridors but this feels weird.

"If you win, give me a call," I frown as she winks at me, what's that supposed to mean. I stay quiet and watch as Madge walks out from her stalls and it takes my breath away. Blonde hair falls over her shoulders, and the tight materiel sticks to every curve and bump her body possesses, she smiles shyly up at me and the blush on her cheeks is rather cute.

"So where do we begin?" Madge asks and I'm left frowning once again as the instructor looks at the two of us with a sorry look on her face.

"Well you need to get into the water," She climbs down the stairs and paddles into the water to give us room. I climb down next and stride across the water to make room for Madge. She cautiously take tentative steps down the ladders and I move closer to her and take her hand.

"Don't forget to breath, okay?" she's wide eyed but she nods and she starts to focus more on her breathing.

"Have you swam before?" the instructor asks me and I nod, no point denying it, she can obviously tell I'm not a beginner. "Show me what you can do,"

I swim off into the deep section of the water with powerful strides, feet kicking me on in a steady rhythm. I complete one lap around the pool and then I hold my breath as I sink under the water and begin to swim under there. Swimming in this pool reminds me of the woods and the small pond Katniss and I have spent so many days swimming in. It feels sort of wrong to be swimming without her.

"You're a strong swimmer 12," the blonde instructor tells me. I already know this so I ignore her words. I swim closer to Madge and take her hand.

"I need you to learn how to float before you can swim," Madge frowns but nods her head, both the instructor and I take her hand and we carefully lean her back into the water. She pushes herself back up quickly, fear shinning in her eyes. I squeeze her hand and we repeat the process again. When she's finally laid on her back and her ears are submerged underwater we remove our hands.

"Your floating," I tell her and she's smiling, "kick your feet and stay calm and you'll move." She gives me a thumbs up and kicks her feet, the water splashes me in the face and I rub my eyes. Now seeing clear once again I swim after her in case anything went wrong.

"How do I do that arm thing?"

"Simply move one arm above your head and then down into the water, repeat the same movement with your other arm and alternate your arms and your feet." I sway backwards to get out of her way and slowly she begins to move around the pool.

I continue to watch her swim on her back for a bit longer and I decide she's confident enough in the water now to start to swim on her front. I glance up at the clock and sigh, we've got 15 minutes before we have to leave the arena and head back upstairs.

"I want you to lay on my arms," I tell her and spread my arms out in to the water. I've moved us in to the shallow area in case she goes under she'll be able to stand up quickly. She lays her body over my arms and spreads out her arms and legs so only her body is being supported.

"Move your arms like you did before but this time forwards." She does as I tell her and her arms part the water in strong motions. "Now move your legs like before and then you can swim," she moves her arms and legs in motion and then without her knowing I remove my arms and she begins to move on her own. She realises that I'm no longer supporting her she panics and goes under the water scared. She comes back up spurting water.

"Are you okay?" she nods however she's clearly shaken. "You were doing fine, we'll do it again and this time when I let go you continue to swim. You can do it,"

This time when I lay her over my arms and ask her to kick her legs and arms she moves out into the pool without panicking. She makes it 10 yards before she sinks to the bottom and pushes with her feet and her head appears over the water again.

"Madge, Gale you should go and get dressed, Atala will call the end of the session in five minutes." Climbing out of the water I hurry over to my changing room and grab the towel hung on to the towel rack. I rub it over my body and into my hair before pulling up my trousers. I grab my top and walk out of the changing room to see Madge walking out of hers.

"Everyone up front," Atala shouts and we leave the swimming section and meet up with all the tributes at the middle of the room. Atala stands on the stage instructing us that today's session was over and that tomorrow's would start up at 10. We leave the building in twos, our escorts waiting for us before we head over to the elevators.

"Why are the two of you all wet?"

"We've been swimming," Madge explains and Effie nods.

"I see, well I look forward to hearing all about today's events when we arrive back in the penthouse,"

"So your back," Haymitch says as we enter the penthouse, he's seated on the sofa watching the capitol advertisements on the television. In his hand is a bottle of red port. Well at least it's not whiskey.

"Yes and I'm already looking forward to going to bed," Haymitch laughs at what Madge says and she goes to sit beside him. I follow suit and seat myself on the chair opposite them, Effie takes the love seat next to the sofa.

"Tell me what happened."

"You should see Gale shoot, even the careers stared at him in shock, and when I looked behind us even Atala looked impressed and she wrote something down on her note pad. Hell Haymitch even the bow and arrow instructor looked surprised."

"Good, very good," Haymitch says with a smile on his face.

"Madge got first place on the gauntlet." I tell Haymitch who now looks at Madge impressed.

"Cato, the boy from District 2 asked Gale to join them but Gale refused."

"The careers are planning on picking off the weakest and then they'll turn on one another, I'm sure they'll strategies their methods after the scores are revealed." Effie, Madge and I look at Haymitch, he's in deep thought, and probably processing the news I've just informed him of.

"Good, that gives us a chance. Gale any other weapons your good at?"

"Erm, Spears but they're not my favourite, Swords and Sickles."

"Good, so most weapons are good, what about the survival techniques?"

"Erm swimming, shelters, snares, hunting, knots. Anything that could be used in a woods to survive I'm good at." I'm glad Haymitch never questions how I know what it would take to survive in the woods because he's moved on to Madge and asks her the same questions.

"I'm quite good with swords, not so bad when it comes to the bow and arrow, and the sickles, Rubbish with spears unless I'm using it to defend me. I guess I'm okay with knives because you saw that on the train. Survival, well like Gale said I came first on the gauntlet, I wasn't too bad with snares, shelters, knots, edible plants and insects."

"Tomorrow I want you to split up, play close attention on what you need to learn and need to practise with."

"Do the specialists know what the arena will look like?"

"Of course not Gale dear, only the game makers know what's going to happen in the arena." Effie brushes off my comment but Haymitch is looking between me and Madge suspiciously.

"Why you ask boy?

"Well in a lot of the stations the specialists always mentioned a jungle or a forest."

"I've never heard of the specialists knowing about the arena but there could be something to it." I frown at the news, where the specialist giving us information or trying to trick us or where they just using terrains as an examples?

"I wouldn't think much about it, focus on the training. The Avox's have fixed you both an ice bath to help your muscles, you don't want any muscle pain tomorrow. Go get in it and then we'll have dinner." Groaning I stand and I now know what Haymitch means when he says muscle pain, my arms are aching and my legs are swore. These games will be the death of me before I even get in the arena.

* * *

_Tadaa... So what do you think? I was aiming to have all the station in it but it's already over 10,000 words. I think this is a really important chapter as there are certain lines and scenarios that will influence later chapters._

_See you all later..._


	10. Madge's Day

Woo chapter 10, double figures!

Okay so it's another really long chapter again, ignoring the authors note it's reached just short of 9,900.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games or any of the characters.

* * *

Today's training is going to be very different because we are following Haymitch's orders and now I'm going to face today by myself. Atala stands on the stage and repeats the same rules as yesterday before allowing us to go on our way. I look around the training centre and bite my lip. Well there is no point in just standing here when I've things to learn. I head straight to the fire making station in the far corner of the room.

The trainer looks up to me and offers me a short tight smile, I grin shyly back at him and take a seat on the floor, picking up a few twigs and leaves I begin to rearrange the foliage so the fire would hopefully catch alight quickly. As I look around the different leaves and twigs I can't help but remember what Gale had said last night. All the stations seemed to have a forest or woodland theme.

"Excuse me sir, do certain plants catch fire easier than others?" The trainer slides off his seat and perches on the floor beside me, he picks up the branches on his right and holds them out to me.

"It all varies on the feel. If the ground is wet or any of the foliage is wet then no matter how hard you try it'll never catch fire. Your best chance of creating a fire is from dry resources." I look at the twigs in my hand, they are dry and as I run my fingers over the bark it begins to crumble.

"Is crumbling a good thing?" I ask him and he smiles before nodding.

"If bark crumbles off of your stick then you know it's dry, if it comes off in large clumps then it's possibly not going to set alight as easily.

"What about leaves?" I watch as the trainer takes hold of brown and reddish leaves and crumbles them in his hands, the soft crunching of the leaves breaking apart reminds me of autumn back in district 12 when the leaves from the woods behind the fence blow in to the District.

"The same with twigs, leaves must be dry and easy to crunch to start a fire, if your leaves are wet then you'll still be unable to light a fire." He informs me and I nod, I push my pile of twigs and leaves to the side and start again, I grab a handful of reddish leaves and pat them down before using the dry sticks and twigs, the trainer beside me helps weave them between one another. He grabs handfuls of moss and stuffs them between the gaps in the twigs. I rub my fingers over the moss and frown.

"The moss isn't very dry so why are we adding it to the fire?

"The moss is easy to set alight so it helps with building a fire." Nodding my head I continue to rearrange the small fire. We had the perfect camp fire but there was one thing; how do you start a fire?

Asking the trainer that particular question he just smiled and grabbed a thick stick and a rock.

"You need to make sure the stick is on the rock, then you need to get your stick in between your palms and you rub your hands together like you're trying to keep them warm but you make sure you move down. Once you've reached half way you lift your hands back up the stick and down again. Make sure you've got a small patch of moss or leaves because as soon as you make the sparks you'll need to transfer it over to the pre-maid camp fire to keep it going."

Nodding my head I take hold of a long stick and place it carefully on a small piece of rock with a small ditch. I place my hand on the top of the stick and quickly rub my hands down; nothing happened. Frowning I looked over at the trainer and he tells me to try again, by the sounds it doesn't happen the first time and it could take minutes to hours depending on my surroundings.

I get comfortable and begin to rub my stick between my hands repeatedly and I gasp as I see a small spark before it disappears.

"Continue doing what you're doing and then push the moss towards the sparks." Doing what he says I rub the sticks between my hands a few more times and when I see a small spark I push the moss towards it.

"Blow on it because you want to make sure you get smoke," says the trainer quickly and I bend down cupping my hands around the moss and begin to blow in the spark. The smoke begins to rise and I grin.

"Now quickly place your moss on to your already built camp fire and continue to blow on it." Nodding my head I follow his instructions and I grin brightly as the smoke spreads and after a few minutes my small spark has become a fire.

"How do I keep it safe?"

"Very easily, keep it dry and make sure you keep adding leaves, twigs, sticks, moss or any easily burned foliage to it."

"Okay do you recommend leaving it lit when I leave and move on to somewhere else or put it out?"

"Put it out, you want to make as little evidence of you being there because it'll keep you safe. If someone sees your fire they'll be able to see how long ago you were there depending on how warm it is. You want to drown the fire, once it's wet and you can no longer feel the heat off it they've no idea if you left one hour ago or days ago."

"So poor water on it and make sure it's cold when I leave?" the trainer nodded and I looked down at the fire. Grabbing a bottle of water I go to tip it over but the trainer grabs hold of my hand.

"I shouldn't be giving you advice unless you ask for it but I'll tell you this, if you make a fire make sure you have a high enough shelter to block the smoke, smoke from a fire can give you away. I've seen many tributes being killed in the day and at night for making a fire to keep warm and the stronger tributes see the smoke they attack you."

"How do I keep myself safe?"

"Dry leaves and sticks create more smoke, once you've lit your fire keep piling it up but reduce the amount of dry leaves you use, Secondly, try and get a shelter over your head so the smoke hits the roof and doesn't give away your destination. When it comes to cooking dead animals, make sure you cook the meat in the middle of the flames or below it as it'll reduce your chances of food poisoning."

"Thank you," I say smiling softly at him. I grab a sheet of canvas and lift it over the fire and I watch as the smoke floats upwards hitting the canvas roof before stopping completely. I glance to where the shelter station is and in the next two days I might have a revisit.

"Poor your water over the fire," he tells me and I lower the sheet of canvas and pour the bottle of water on to the fire watching it sizzle out, once all the flames are gone I grab a couple of sticks and push the burnt remains around hiding the fact there was a camp fire here once before.

"Good job, now be careful in there. The best winners are the smart ones, they have a strategy on what they are going to do. Your mentors a drunk but he is very clever and he knows what he's doing. Listen to what he says." I nod my head, is he trying to give me advice or something?

"You think I've got a shot of winning this?" the trainer nods and I raise my eyebrows in surprise.

"You and that boy are the talk of the capitol, they'll be interested in what you say and do. You want sponsors then perform well and say the right things. Like I said the clever ones are the ones that survive. Now, continue on with the other stations, there is still a lot to learn." And with those words the trainer stands and moves back to his seat. Seeing as I'm not going to get anything else from him I nod my head and thank him before moving on to a new section.

Gale is in the distance practicing with the swords once more, from here I can see the power behind the blows and I watch fondly as he hits the dummies and battles against the robotic enemies. Beside him I see the boy from District 2 watching him with interest and I instantly worry for Gale, the boy looks angry and a little annoyed.

It's only when I look around a little more do I realise that the only stations with nobody attending them are the hammocks, fishing, knots, camouflage, wrestling and tree climbing. I'm surprised by the lack of people at the hammock and tree climbing station because the only people who probably can climb a tree are the two tributes from District seven. The District of lumber. I'd been there once when I was little and I remember everything was made of logs and people where strong, and worked up in trees an awful lot.

"Guess it looks as though they're my next two stations," I mutter out loud as I make my way over to the tree climbing station. The woman looks like someone you'd expect to see in District seven. Tall and slim with strong arms and dark hair.

"Well I wasn't expecting you over here 12," she says.

"Well I want to experience each and every station, and it'd be stupid of me to overlook this one if the arena turns out to be a woodland or forest."

The trainer nods with a smirk set heavy on her face, she walks around me a few times eyeing me up and I suddenly feel very vulnerable standing here. It's like she's a starved man and I'm a nice thick juicy steak and she's debating where to eat from first.

"You don't look very heavy so you'll be able to reach the higher weaker branches which will keep you safe from the some of the larger tributes." I know she's talking about the boy's from 11 and 2 but I can't help but think she means Gale as well.

"I watched you in the gauntlet the other day, I've never seen someone from 12 top it and I've been doing this job for seven years now." I can sense a but coming along here, she seems the type of girl to put in a but.

"But…" there it is, "You don't look very 12, the last few years they've all looked like the boy beside with you. So why do you look like the girl from 1."

"The district is sort of split, you've got those from the Seam who are the districts coal miners, they're the poorer members, and they all seem to have dark hair and skin. Then you have the merchants, or as those in the Seam calls us the town folk. The towns folk are the bakers, butchers, jewellers, shop keepers, and the high percentage of them are blonde and blue eyed." I explain and she looks over to my head where I know Gale is.

"So what are you then? The Jewellers daughter?"

I shake my head sadly, "the Mayors daughter." Her eyes whip open in shock and her mouth even drops a little.

"I didn't think the Mayor's children even had their names in the reaping bowl." She says and I smile softly at her.

"Yep we're all in, I only had five pieces of paper in there, and Gale had over forty." She nods and says no more on the subject and walks me over to a very realistic looking tree.

"You're short, so that goes against you. What you want to do is reach for a branch close to you, if you can't reach it by just standing then you must jump and get a good grip with your hands and arms. Once you've gotten a good grip pull yourself up."

I glance upwards and see a branch a little over my head, I reach up and my arms grip on to it, letting go, I take a few steps back and I jump, my arms wrap around the branch and my feet dangle off the floor. I can feel the crazy trainer's eyes on me and with a deep breath I pull myself higher up. I feel the bark of the branch rub against my chest. Is this a real tree? It feels pretty realistic. I pull myself up a little more before throwing a leg over the branch. I'm just under six foot off the floor with both legs dangling on either side of the branch.

The trainer climbs the identical tree besides me and grins a little as she looks over at me. She says nothing more and rests her hand on the branch and pulls herself up, on her feet she takes hold of the next branch with her left hand and places her right foot on to a lower branch and begins to climb up the tree.

I sit and watch her amazed, her body practically shimmies up the tree trunk with so little ease until she reaches the top. It's easily 40 to 50 foot high.

"What you waiting for 12," she shouts and I grit my teeth, this woman is bloody annoying. Scowling up at her I copy her hand position and place them firmly onto the trunk and pull myself up, I grab the same branch as she did and with the same foot I push up and quickly scale the tree. I refuse to look down, knowing that if I looked down I'd be falling down. I continue to push on until the top of the tree comes into sight. Grinning I continue to push forward, analysing the safest branches to step on. Eventually I reach the very top and perch myself on the top branch, I hold onto the thin trunk and grin over at the trainer.

Surprisingly she grins back, "you know you've got to get down from here 12," I stop grinning. Stupid crazy tree lady. Of course she's remind me I'd have to get down from up here. Looking down I feel my head spin, majority of the tributes are looking up at me, I can't see the expressions on their faces because I'm too far up.

"Obviously, I have to enter the arena somehow, I'm pretty sure they're not going to send a hovercraft to pick me up anytime soon,"

Laughing the crazy trainer says, "Does your Daddy know you have a mouth on you?"

"What do you think?" I ask her smirking, if she wants to play games then that's fine by me, I'm in a bloody game as it is, I guess you could say this is a bonus level. See if you can survive the crazy tree climbing trainer.

"To get down, you follow the same route you took, take hold of the branch you are on and carefully turn your body so your face will be facing the branch, keep looking down and move carefully. I wouldn't advise moving too quickly but you never know what the game makers will put in trees so it might be a good idea to go a little quicker the lower you get." Taking in her helpful advice, I grip the branches tightly and turn my body slowly, my foot moves about cautiously tapping on the branch below, once I think it's safe I set it down and let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

With this newly discovered confidence, I lower my hand and slowly descend down the tree. About 20 foot from the ground I decide to pick up my speed, by planning the next step before I took the step before it. In fluid motions I scale down the tree and when both my feet touch the branch I first started on I jump on to the ground and grin.

A soft thud from the trainer landing on the ground alerts me that both of us are down. I look up at the tree I just climbed and I can't help but feel proud. Spinning around I see that all the other tributes were watching me. I look towards Gale he's smiling. He looks impressed and the bubble of pride in my swells.

"I'm impressed 12, you proved me wrong." Says the crazy trainer and I laugh.

"Good to know I wasn't as useless as you expected."

"Can I scale it again?" I ask and she nods and I decide to take a different route this time, I jump on to the same branch as before but this time I scale the opposite side of the tree. I know longer care if they're watching me down there, they should fear me because I'm a contender in this game. Then again now I think about it maybe showing them I can climb a tree a second time isn't the best thing to do because they know I'll be up trees if they can't find me on the ground. Ah well, I might not even survive that long, hell even if I do survive that long, they'll have to scale the entire arena and look up all the trees to find me, and I'll see them coming because I'll be higher than them.

Scaling down the tree for a second time, I pick up my speed. I don't want to be too reckless, what good would a broken ankle do me now but I find myself jumping on to branches I wouldn't have dared do the first time. My confidence is stronger than it's been for a while but I'm far from stupid, I know what jumps are impossible to make.

As soon as my feet touch the ground, the crazy tree climbing trainer walks over to me.

"Well 12, it took you six minutes to climb and get down that tree." Six minutes! Is that all, I can't believe it.

"It's been awhile since I've seen someone who isn't from Districts 7 and 11 do that. Hope for trees in this arena and you'll go a long way."

Surprised at her words I nod and smile, she's the second person today to tell me I could do well in the games. I'll have to talk to Haymitch when I finish tonight, I need to know if what the camp fire trainer is right about Gale and I being the talk of the Capitol. I hope more than ever Gale is right about the arena being a forest or woodlands because then I'll have a chance.

Walking towards the Hammock station the normal looking trainer greets me with a soft nod, I look at the materials around me and frown. How will I be able to make a hammock in the arena if the only materials here are fabrics? Beside the fabrics is rope and strange looking metal needle.

"How will these fabrics help me in the arena?" I ask the trainer and he grins. He walks over to the table and I suddenly realise how tall he is.

He leans forward and whispers in my ear "They won't" and pulls back. "You'll need to be clever with the resources you'll have around you."

"Resources? Like hay and wheat?" he smiles, so I'm obviously right.

"I watched you climb that tree, Dina hasn't looked that impressed for a long time," he tells me and I raise an eyebrow.

"Does the stuff we do here count towards our final grade?"

"Atala is constantly jotting things down, Dina helped you by shouting as Atala turned around and watched you, she then wrote something down." Excitement bubbles in my stomach at the news, so the crazy tree lady liked me after all, and she was that impressed that she made it a spectacle so Atala would see and note it.

"So she'll pass that on to the judges?"

"She gives the judges her notes before the first tribute enters for their examination, the judges will then read up on them and then they see her grade. If she grades you a five and then they grade you a five you get a five overall. If they grade you an eight and she grades with a five you get a 7, and so on. However Atala has always been a tough scorer." I soak in the information I'm sure they shouldn't be spilling and look back at the materials.

"So how do I do this?" He picks up the fabric and takes hold of the weird looking needle and pulls the rope between it.

"Have you being to the knot station?" I nod, "Good, creating a hammock is very difficult if you don't know how to make a safe knot." Fair enough, Gale and I hung around the knot section until we mastered certain ones yesterday.

He takes a piece of fabric and hands me half. I watch as he gets the end of the fabric and folds it, stitching with a normal needle and thread until there are only two holes on either side. He grabs a few sticks and pushes them through the holes. He continues doing this until the end has a weight. He fastens the two holes on the end so the sticks are enclosed in the fabric. He uses a knife to make a small incision half an inch below the twigs and begins to pull rope through the hole knotting the two together underneath. Copying what the trainer just achieved, I steadily pull the sticks through the hole so it doesn't puncture the thin fabric. He sits there giving helpful tips as I continue copying what he had done.

I sit on the seat beside the trainer and follow as he weaves the rope through on to a metal ring, we continue doing this until it's secure and then he shows me a knot I remember from yesterday to fasten on to the ring. We walk towards the fake trees and I watch as he throws the other side of the rope around the tree, weaving it around the rope in a waved pattern, he then brings the rope back through the waved section and fastens it around the tree with a semi-complicated knot. Letting go of the hammock it stays steady around the tree branch. He gives a hard pull and the hammock stays exactly where it is.

I grab my side of the hammock and take the ropes to the other tree and I throw the rope over it, pulling it tight I loop the rope around a second time and begin to weave the rope around itself before pulling it through just like the trainer had done. I stretch to reach the rope to tie on the top of the branch and with the same knot as him I pull it tight before letting it go. The hammock stays where it is and I relax in relief.

"Climb in," he says and I step back uncertainly. It looks good but I'm not sure if it would take my weight. I look up at him and he stares at the hammock and I sigh, well it's better to fall out of it here than 30 foot up a tree I guess. Cautiously stepping towards the hammock I place my hands on the side and lean my bum on to the side and gentle rock in to it and pull my legs up and over until I'm nestled into the fabric. Holding my breath, I lay still. Thank god this thing didn't fall down.

"Can I get some help getting out of here please?"

"No one is going to be there to get you out in the arena," he tells me and I guess he's right. I can't just lay in it asking for help because the first person that stopped by to _help_ would kill me. Wiggling around I manage to throw a leg over the side and follow it with a second one, I move on my side and push up falling out and on to the floor. Scowling up at the hammock I push myself off the ground.

"Looks like my idea of a little home in the arena could come true," I say and he chuckles.

"What?"

"Well I can climb trees, make a hammock, set up a fire and I know how to make shelter, so I could have a two story house," the trainer cracks up at my idea. "It's possible, I can make snares and I know what insects and plants are edible. Now how will I be able to order my curtains?" the trainer shakes his head, he's obviously amused by all this.

"Well once you get your carpets in let me know and I'll come visit." Laughing I nod.

"So any tips for hammocks?"

"Look for strong plants, wheat and hay like you suggested will make a sturdy support, so would vines and bendy twigs. If you're going to hang it high in the trees make sure you place it above eye level and hide it behind a large patch of leaves. Higher up you are the less likely you're going to get attacked from land mutts."

"Okay, how likely is it that I'll get gifts and things to be able to make a hammock?" Sighing he turns away.

"It'll all depend on your mentor. The mentor is the only person who can send you gifts and they need to collect sponsors. If you have no sponsors you get no gifts. That's why it's essential you do well here and in your interview girly. Your opening was good but you need to keep up with that. Hopefully Mr Abernathy won't need to search far for your sponsors if you do well. If you're worried then maybe you need to determine your own fate. In majority of all the games I've seen bags of supplies surrounding the Cornucopia. It might be in your best interest to grab a bag or two and get out. The further in the bags are the better things they have inside," Great, looks like I've no choice but to risk the Cornucopia because I can guarantee sponsors will be interested in Gale if he can pull a good score. I need to use survival techniques.

Before I turn away and head to the next station, I lean towards the trainer. "What can be found in the bags?"

"Everything: night vision goggles, socks, blankets, food and water, canisters, water distiller, sleeping bags, weapons, thread and a needle. Each one is different." I thank him for the help and more importantly the information and I look around my surroundings. So far I've made a fire, climbed a tree and learnt how to hang in a hammock I should really focus on a new style of weapon. The trainer said weapons can be found in a bag so that could mean, a sling shot, knives and possibly axes.

What time is it? Glancing around to the clock I'm shocked to see I've only an hour and 10 minutes before its dinner. I hurry on over to the knives. I'm pretty sure I'll come in contact with these more than any of the other weapons in the arena, especially if that crazy girl from two get her bloody hands on a set. Not only that but they're more likely to kill someone and allow me to escape than a sling shot

I head towards the large stack of knifes piled high above one another on a large wall. I stretch, reaching out for the knife with a large black handle and a decent size blade, it reminds me of the knives we have at home that we use to cut the Sunday roasts. The blade is thin and the point on the end is sharp. I'm pretty sure it's not a dagger but that's fine by me, I test the weight by laying it flat on my palm and jiggling my hand just a little. It's a moment like this that I wish Gale was here so he could show me what to do. I'm pretty sure he knows how to throw a knife after all not all those rabbits and squirrels were killed with a bow and arrow.

The boy from District 5 is stood next to me and I watch as he throws the knife and misses the target completely. He continues to throw the knives and like before misses with every shot. What have I got to lose? I grip the knife in my hand and pull my hand back, I look to where I want to aim and I project my arm forward and the knife flies out of my hand and straight into the neck of the dummy. Okay so I was aiming for the target but I can't complain.

The boy from five stares at me in surprise before looking back at the knife in the dummies throat.

"How did you do that?"

"Erm, I wasn't really aiming for the neck, I was aiming for the target."

"Well at least you hit something, I missed every time."

"I noticed, did you aim for anywhere or did you just throw it?"

"Just threw it," he says and I nod. I grab two more knifes and I hand one to him. "Here, now look where you want it to go and aim a little higher because it drops once it slows down." He nods and takes the blade. I watch as he visions where he wants it to go and then he throws it. The blade sticks in the middle of the left leg.

"I was aiming for the target," he tells me.

"Well try again and aim it higher. At least you hit it this time, and think of it this way. The wound won't kill the person instantly but it'll slow them down, if they don't get any medicine for it then it'll get infected and probably kill them that way." He seems to understand as he offers me a small smile before throwing the knife this time hitting the dummy on the hip.

I throw the knife in my hand and I'm pleased when I see I've hit the top part of the target, right where the windpipe is.

"Remind me not to go up against you in a knife throwing contest," he mutters and I laugh.

"Remind me not to go up against the girl from 2 in one."

"Just climb up a tree and hide. I don't think any of the careers have attempted it yet."

"I think they're too cocky, they've been practicing for so many years now that they instantly think they're the best, yes they can throw a knife and run someone through the stomach with a sword but what happens if they are being chased by a mutt? How will they get away if they can't climb a tree, or swim?"

"I've done neither of those two things yet," he tells me and I frown.

"Well what have you done so far?"

"I've done all the weapons, but I'm not very good at any of them. I've looked at the edible insects and plants station and even the fire making one."

"Tell you what stations to go to, knots and swimming. I've done nearly all the survival ones and one thing I've noticed is you really need to know how to tie a knot. You need knot tying skills in snares, shelters, hammocks, and even spears and tree climbing. And having the knowledge on how to swim makes sense. Remember the girl from a few years ago; Annie Cresta?" he seems to think for a minute and he nods cautiously.

"Well she survived when the damn broke and she was the only who knew how to swim. If that's going to happen in this one then I want to be prepared. Hell there could be deep rivers you need to get through or the Cornucopia might even be surrounded around water. The fact that we know so little about the arena is what worries me, I want to go in there with enough knowledge that I stand a chance of surviving."

"I guess you're right, I don't want to die drowning. If I'm going to die I want it to be quick. You know my mentors were saying how lucky Haymitch was this year, and I can kind of see why." I throw the knife in my hand watching as it pierces the head.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well the boy from your District is huge, I think he's like the second biggest here. Sponsors always go for the big ones, and you're dead clever, you've probably got a strategy all planned out while the rest of us are running around like headless chickens."

"I've been to the Capitol many times before, so I know what the people here are like. I know what they want to hear and I know how to say it."

"How have you been to the Capitol before?"

"I'm the Mayor's daughter." It's the second time I've said that today and it's the second time someone has stared at me in shock.

"So that's why all the people in your district looked shocked when your name was called out. I didn't think the names of the Mayor's children actually went in." And again the second time someone said that.

"It's a set affair, you see when you are born your parents have to register you. Once you are registered you're automatically on the database, and it's just a cycle. If you sign up for tesserae then it's logged on next to your name and then more slips going into the bowl. It's the same if you die. Your death is logged on the system and all your names are removed, after all it'd be embarrassing to call out a dead kids name right?"

"I didn't know that," he tells me quietly.

"No one knows, it's only because I'm the Mayor's daughter and the Head Peace Keeper knows me, that's how I know."

"Why do you register your children if that could happen?"

"It's an illegal offense to not register them, if your found pregnant and you tell them you've lost your child and then suddenly your seen with a baby, the child is taken from you. No matter how bad it is no parent will risk the chance of losing their child. Especially when you get registered once you've been taken away" I say no more on the matter and I continue to throw knifes, I moved on to daggers and I find that these ones are actually easier to throw. I manage to hit the chest five times and even the head a couple. I throw my last knife hitting the genitals when Atala shouts us all over. Guess its dinner time.

I see Gale towards the back of the group and I jog beside him. He looks down and offers a small smile.

"I'm going over to the curry section, do you want to sit together for lunch?" Gale nods and I hurry over to the smell of spices and cooked onions. I grab a plate and drop a spoonful of rice on to my plate, I hurry along the curries picking a hot one and pouring it on my plate. I'm not sure what the meat is but it can't be worse than squirrel. I grab a handful of chips and then a naan bread and head towards a small table.

Gale joins me a few minutes later, his plate piled high with meat cooked in different ways from, stewing to mincing.

"Got enough," I joke and he grins cheekily before stabbing his fork into it.

I pick up the meat on my fork and pop it into my mouth; beef. The meat crumbles in my mouth and I hold back a moan of bliss. The curry is hot enough to enjoy the spices but not so hot that your mouth is set on fire.

"I didn't know you could climb a tree," he says five minutes later.

"I didn't know I could either," he looks at me surprised and I swallow the food in my mouth. "What I mean is, I've only ever climbed the tree that's outside my house. The branch comes up to my bedroom window, and I used to sneak out and go for a walk in the town."

"Who knew you were a little rebel," he chuckles.

"Listen, I've been talking to some of the trainers and they've actually been telling me things," at the news he scoots a little closer. "Atala has a percentage of the grades we get, you've seen her jotting down things on her note pad, well those notes are on how good we are. She gives them to those that judge us before we get assessed tomorrow. If she scores us a 5 and the game makers do we get a five, but if they instead give us a 9 then it's like a 7 overall."

He groans rubbing his eyes "Okay, so we're to impress her as well."

"Yes, but your forgetting the look she gave you when you were doing archery. She was impressed and she wrote something down. That's a good sign Gale." My voice is reaching that annoying high pitched sound it gets when I get too excited.

"True, and she looked impressed when she saw you shoot back up that tree in such a quick time."

"Yeh, but not only that I've got a little more gossip. From what some of the trainers have said we're the talk of the Capitol, and the boy from District 5 was telling me his mentors said that Haymitch has dropped lucky with us this year. I'm going to talk to Haymitch tonight, I've a few things I want to discus with him about my strategy in there." Gale didn't ask what my plans where instead he continued to eat his lunch.

"Where you going after dinner," he asks me once our plates are empty. I hadn't thought of where I was going next, I guess I could try fishing. I've eaten too much and it's probably a nice way to relax.

I tell Gale of my plan and he nods. "Couldn't you find something a little more important?"

"You and I don't know what the arena is going to be, what if there is only fish for us to eat. I want to know how to catch them." He doesn't say anything else but he does shrug his shoulders. "What you going to do next?"

"Probably try my luck with the axes." He says.

"What have you done so far today?"

"Erm, I went back swords and spears, covered more on the edible plants and animals. But I'm planning on going to camouflage after axes though."

"Cool, well I've been to all new ones today. I've practiced making camp fires, climbed a few trees and made some hammocks. I'm also quite happy with throwing knifes. After fishing I'll have ago at sling shots. I just hope they're going to be as easy as I'm hoping for."

Atala calls us back into the training centre and I quickly say goodbye to Gale and head straight to the fishing section. The trainer looks up surprised when he sees me standing next to him. I must be the first person he's had all day.

"I need you to show me the basics of catching fish," I tell him and he grins standing up and grabbing hold of a stick.

"First thing you're going to need is a fishing rod. I'm afraid the only ones you'll be able to make in the games is a simple stick with wire on the end." Not knowing what a normal fishing rod looks like I'll take what he shows me.

He picks up a knife and begins to make a small hole at the top of the wood. I take that I'm supposed to do the same I grab another long stick and a small pocket knife and I pick away at the pole until a hole appears.

"Pick up your wire and slip it through the hole and wrap it around the pole a few times so it won't come loose and then tie it in a knot." Once again knots have come into play and I glance up towards the knot station and I see the boy from District five talking to the trainer. I hold back a grin and focus on the wire in my hand, I slip the wire through the hole and wrap it around the pole, and I tie a small knot and lift the rod into the air. It looks a little funny but I say nothing.

"What will happen now is all down to your bait."

"Bait?" I ask, what the bloody hell is bait?

"Bait is the little bit of food that can entice the fish on nibbling, once it's started nibbling you pull your rod back up and you've caught your fish."

I move closer to sit next to him and watch as he gets hold of a few bugs and mixes them together and then uses a few pieces of grass and fastens it together. He grabs a small hook and fastens it on to a loop that he created on the end of the wire and then drops the end of the wire into the water. I take hold of a hook and look down at the bugs. I hate bugs, really really hate bugs. I squeeze the small beetles in my hand and rub my finger quickly. I can suddenly see why Gale pulled a face when I said I was going to the fishing section. It's disgusting. I squeeze a few more bugs and quickly wrap the gunk of their guts with some grass. I quickly hang the bait onto a hook and let go.

"Not a fan of guts?" he asks and I shake my head.

"I could probably gut a fish if I had to but it's not something I'm looking forward to doing."

"Let's hope you get over that quickly, because I have a fish here for you to gut." I stare at him in shock and he pats a large blue box.

"Lovely," I mutter and he chuckles. "So what do I do once this is done?"

"Well you throw it into the pond or river and wait until one catches."

"But what if I don't catch anything, or what if it takes forever to catch one,"

"I'm afraid 12 that's a very large possibility, fish will only bite if they are hungry. I've seen people before stand in a stream facing towards the current and bends down with their hands cupped and catch a fish that way. You'll want to get out of the water quickly otherwise you may drop it and it'll swim away."

"That might be a better idea. How long will a fish last once it's dead before it goes off?"

"Not very long, I'd recommend eating what you catch as soon as you catch it." Looks like fish isn't something to keep for a rainy day.

"What else could I catch and eat from the water?"

"Crabs, eels, frogs and toads, seaweed can be cooked and eaten as well."

"Okay so that's not as bad as I thought,"

"Good, now let's have ago at skinning a fish."

Well it's better to practice now before I mess it up in the arena and starve to death. The trainer goes into the blue box and picks out two long silvery fish. He hands me a filleting knife and I watch as he slices the knife carefully from the fin, he repeats it on the other side.

Okay it seems easy enough, I grab my knife and place it under the fin and slice it upwards at an angle. I flip the fish over and repeat it again.

The trainer then takes the top of the fish and pushes his knife down on the same angle. He takes hold of the head and pulls it off taking all the organs and guts out with it. He looks at me and I grab my knife slicing it off, with my free hand I twist the head and pull it off taking the guts away with it. I dump it in a bucket grimacing.

We both then slice the fish down the side, repeating it a few times going deeper into the fish. Once the fish is split in to two I move one to the side. I use a small needle to pick out the bones. Once the fish is free of bones, I slice the fish into small sections and jokingly push a stick through the fish like a skewer.

Laughing at my joke he explains that once my fish is cooked, I should hold it over a fire and cook it until its brown.

"I think you're prepared now. So keep going around the training centre you've got just under an hour to go before today's training is done."

Looking at the clock in alarm at the news I only have under an hour to go, and I wanted to do another station! I thank the trainer and hurry over to the slingshot section. I really wanted to do the slingshots because I'm aiming to grab a bag and if a sling shot happens to be in there then I want to be able to use one to the best I can.

The girl from District one is at the station when I arrive and I pick up a sling shot. I can see her watching me as I load the sling with a small little rock. I can't imagine this weapon would do much damage unless I have to knock out a bird. I pull the sling backwards and keep both eyes open. I look straight ahead and release it. It shoots out of the slot and fires into the holograph hitting it in the shoulder and it shatters in front of me.

Grinning I grab hold of another rock pulling it back, watching as it shoots in to another holograph. Strangely it's just like a bow and arrow well without the bow and without the arrow but I know what I mean.

"You had a good costume the other day," says the girl from one. I turn to her and smile.

"Thanks, I thought the fire really resembles our District," I tell her and I watch as she scowl in front of me. Holding back the urge to roll my eyes I turn back to the rocks and shoot at another holograph.

"How does it resemble your District? You're from 12 the coal mining district."

"Yes and when you burn coal you get fire. There for District 12 this year are going to light up the games." I smile sweetly at her and pull back the sling and shoot it at another holograph. Frowning I look down at the panel beside me I switch it on to moving targets. If I'm going to be aiming for animals I might as well try and hit them here.

"Just because your outfit was different this year doesn't mean you're going to stand a chance,"

Putting down my sling shot I turn to face her, she'd be so much prettier if she didn't have than smirk on her face.

"I've seen you watching Gale and I over the last two days, I'm not stupid I know what you're thinking."

"Oh you do do you, well why not enlighten me to your knowledge."

"You realise we're a threat, we've outshined you in the tribute parade and now we're performing better than you expected any one from District 12 to perform because District 12 is the backwards District. The District that doesn't stand a chance, the District that only can mine coal. But I'll tell you this. You think we're good now, wait until I give my interview I'll have sponsor eating out of the palm of my hand hunny, because my speech will blow everyone away."

"It doesn't matter how good your speech is when you get into the arena you're going to be as good as dead because I'll becoming for you and I'll kill you and then we'll see how useful your little speech will be."

"Maybe I'll die in there but you won't come out alive, you're not big enough or clever enough to get alive because instead of trying to beat me in an argument you'd be brushing up your skills because if it comes down to you and the boy from two I know who I'd be putting my money on, and it wouldn't be you."

I turn away from her, my blood boiling. How dare that silly airhead think she can get one over on me? If I'm going to die in there then she's coming down with me. I refuse to let that blonde bimbo win this. I grab a handful of rocks and pull back the sling firing the rock speedily towards a walking fox. It hits the head and drops to the floor but it's still visible and I shoot another one at it and when it vanishes from in front of me I know it's as good as dead.

I continue to shoot the rocks at the animals, it's anything but deadly to a human but it could make a good escape tactic if I need to fake a direction.

Atala announces that the training is complete for the day and I throw the sling shot into the box and stride across the room. I'm still angry at her and when Gale walks up to me and I grunt. He looks at me a little surprised.

"Looks like our roles have switched, why you grunting?"

"That blonde bimbo from District one!" I see him glance over to her and his frown darkens.

"What is she doing?" the girl is twirling her finger around a curl while she bats her eyelashes at the large boy from two. Does she really think the amount of eyelash battering will stop him from killing her? Silly girl.

Effie greets us chirpily and I nod my head in greetings, she speaks to Gale about training and I stay quiet as I look out the windows. I've never been more determined to win the games then I am right now. Arriving back at the penthouse Effie continues to talk about the wondrous fashion craze that is glittery nail polish.

Cinna and Portia are seated in the living room beside Haymitch. I smile at Cinna and Portia and walk towards Haymitch. He's staring at me with a smug smirk on his face.

"What can I do for you sweetheart?"

"I want to talk to you," with a dejected sigh he places his glass of whiskey on the table and pulls himself to his feet.

"Follow me then," I follow him as we travel further into the penthouse and through a door that takes us on the roof. "Talk to your heart's content nobody will be able to overhear us."

"How?"

"Camera and bugs can't get up here, the sound of the wind causes static."

"I've been thinking about my strategy for the games and I want to run it past you, I know it's early but I know what I need to do." He looks sort of impressed and he takes a seat urging me to continue.

"I've had the pleasure of watching the games with Capitol citizens since I was a little girl. I know what they want to hear and what they like to hear. I don't want any coaching when it comes to my interview."

"Run past me what you want to say?"

"I've mentioned to two people today that I'm the Mayor's daughter and they are both surprised that I've been reaped. Both believed that the Mayor's daughter wouldn't have her names in the bowl. I'm going to reveal on the night that I'm the Mayor's daughter and I'm proud to represent my District. I'll talk about the fashion, my father used to get my party dresses directly from the capitol so I'm going to mention how much I like their clothes and how proud I've been to wear them. I'll thank them for the food and the luxuries. You know really butter them up. Then I'll mention my Aunt tell them I'm determined to do what she couldn't. Uphold the family name and tell them I'm just as good as she was if not better. After all she got into the final five. I'll mention that if I get a decent scoring. Do you remember what my Aunt got?"

"She scored a seven. It was a decent score from a District 12 tribute."

"Okay so if I get a score of 7 or higher I'll put that in there, maybe then I'll get more interest if they know of my family."

"It's a dangerous and clever tactic to have, you need to be careful with how you play that."

"Ok, I think President Snow will be interested in my games, he's met me before so I know what I'm doing." He's shocked, not that I can blame him. "Haymitch I'm the Mayor's daughter. I've been to the Capitol many times before and if Snow comes to 12 he stays in my house."

"Is there anything else you want to mention in your interview?"

"Yes, Gale is a really good man, he lost his dad a few years ago. He's the man of the house and he needs to get home, I'm going to put him in a really good light. Please don't ask me about it, I just need you to trust me," I can tell he's dying to ask but he nods his head I breathe out in relief.

"What you planning to do in the games sweetheart."

"One of the trainers informed me that you're in charge of securing sponsors, is that right?" Haymitch nods uncertainly, "I'm going into the cornucopia for a bag, and then I'm getting out of there. If my plan for sponsors don't work then I want to have a little surprise. I'm not going to fight because the girl from one has already told me she's going to kill me."

"She's told you that already?" He snaps angrily and I nod.

"She started talking to me about my costume and I kept outsmarting her and we had a small argument at the slingshot station. She basically told me that my speeches won't keep me alive and when we get in the arena she's coming after me."

Haymitch rubs his face, his expression is difficult to read but I don't think he's overly happy.

"I told you to avoid them in there."

"I did avoid her, she started talking to me, she's not happy that Gale and I outshone her and her district partner in the tribute parade and the fact we're doing well in training. She's being petty."

"Continue on with your game plan."

"I've really been stoking up on survival skills. I'm hoping one of the bags will hold a small weapon and a needle and thread. I'm going to stay pretty hidden for the time being at the start. I'll probably stay up trees because of today I learnt I can scale a tree and impress both Atala and the crazy tree climbing trainer. I can gut a fish and I know how to make a fire as well as shelter. I'm hoping to stay hidden, a few of the trainers have even said they think I'll go far in this. I'm not going to say I'm going to win but I'm bloody determined to progress as well as I can."

Haymitch says nothing but rubs his chin in deep thought, he seems to be thinking over everything I've said so far. I wait cautiously to hear what he says.

"If I'm honest with you girly I don't want you even going into the Cornucopia with the girl gunning for you but I've a feeling I'll be fighting hard for sponsors with the careers and even for the boy from 11. It's not going to be easy out there but I can't stop you from doing what you're doing. Keep your eyes open at all times when entering the Cornucopia. Get what you go for and get out again. First thing you want to do is get as far away as possible from the Cornucopia. Search for water until it gets dark, once its dark get somewhere safe, the first night is usually a rough night. The careers usually do a night crawl, where they pick off the surviving ones that aren't too clever. First night don't light a fire. It might be cold but keep yourself out of sight, it's safer to be cold then detectable. Once morning comes get up a tree and scout for water. Without water you'll not survive very long in there." I'm like a sponge soaking up as much information as I can from Haymitch, I don't want to miss anything that could save Gale's and my life.

"Haymitch should Gale and I team up or not?" he blows a gust of air out of his mouth as he looks at me and it's the first time I see the broken tribute, I can't imagine how hard it is to look at me and see the girl he couldn't save.

"It's always risky to team up kid, if he dies and you go on to win you'll spend the rest of your life blaming yourself." An image of two skinny boys and a little girl shivering in a cold house with no food on the table by winter invades my thoughts. Without Gale his family won't survive.

"I'm not going to answer that question. I teamed up with your Aunt and look what happened to her. Only one gets out alive kid, you'll need to decide whether the guilt will be worth it if you or he dies in there."

I know Haymitch feels guilty about my Aunt Mays death but really it's not his fault. I don't blame him for it, after all only one comes out of it alive and that time it was Haymitch. As the two of us make are way back into the warmth of the penthouse I begin to wonder if either Gale or I would be able to get out of this alive – without blaming ourselves for each other's death.

* * *

Each training station was around 1,500 words each. So the words really piled on lol, I hope you like it please review and let me know.


	11. The Scores

**Hey guys a big thankyou to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. It means a lot to know you're all enjoying it. I know it has been a while since I updated this story but the next chapter is here. It's been really tricky to write because until today I didn't know how I wanted to write it but I feel as though it's gone ok. I have been focusing on my other stories but I had the urge to write this chapter today.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games or any of the characters.**

**Next chapter Madge's Pov and the first interview chapter.**

* * *

Gales' Pov 

"You have until half past 12 to practice the stations, you will then have lunch. After lunch you will be individually called in front of the game makers, each of you will have 10 minutes to impress them before you are asked to leave. Once the tribute completes their one on one your escort will chaperon you back to your living quarters. You will receive your scores tonight. Your scores are vital in the games, if you failed to impress during the parade then now is your time to shine, a good score will grab the sponsor's attention. A low score, well you're as good as dead." Atala's words are cold but there is no point sugar coating the truth, only one of us is going to get out of here alive and the sponsors are our only chance. Glancing at Madge I'm surprised to see how calm she is, I'm stood here, my body shaking with nerves and she's just casually stood there, as though she's waiting in line for class.

Shaking my head I look back at Atala to discover she's already dismissed us. As the careers rush to the weapons I stand my ground and actually look at the stations before walking directly to the spears. I've only two and a half hours to go before our early lunch, I don't have any time to learn anything new, I just need to work on the stations I've already practised and master them. The game makers don't need to see several half mastered stations, what I really need to show them is what I can do. I have to get back to my family and to do that, I need to get the best score possible.

Ignoring the boy from one I grab a spear and raise it towards my shoulder, with a step forward I through the spear watching as it sails through the air into the stomach of the dummy. I allow a small smirk to spread across my face before I grab a second spear. The weapon shoots through the sky impaling itself deeply into the head of the second dummy.

Instead of throwing another spear I stand and watch those beside me. The boy from one is good, I wrack my mind for his name but I come up empty, he's tall and slim but that means nothing to me. I'm bigger than him in height and build. If it came down to hand to hand combat I'd have him. No questions but watching him throw spears into the dummy I suddenly realise how dangerous he really is. Would I be able to duck in time if he threw a spear at me? Probably not.

I remember something Katniss once said when we first started hunting together. "If you don't see it coming how can you avoid it?" Her words float through my mind as he throws his second spear. I'm not that deer standing alert unaware of the hunter preparing his blow. I've been watching the games for years and I've see so many tributes die from a distant shot. The boy from district one shoots a third spear and it impales the dummy in the stomach. He must feel my eyes on him because he raises his head to look at me and just smirks, before grabbing a forth spear and shooting it in the air joining the others already pierced in its stomach.

Anger surging through me I grab a spear and line it up, I take a couple of deep breaths and throw. The spear sails through the air and smashes into the neck of the dummy ripping the neck away from the body.

What the… how in Panem did I? The spear master whistles lowly and nods his head. Obviously he's impressed with my throw and why wouldn't he, I've, without even trying to, ripped the head off the dummy. Beside me One throws his spear and impales into the neck but the neck stays attached to the body. I look up at him and smirk, the trainer is laughing and I watch the anger spread over One's face before I look away, this time meeting the eyes of the trainer. Right now I couldn't care if I die in that arena, the knowledge that District 12 has shown up the star boy of District one is enough for me.

He storms away from the station in a fit of rage and I know he'll be after me in the arena but he better think twice because I won't go down without a fight.

"Not seen a boy from 12 throw like that before," says the trainer. "You've got strength kid. Be nice to see an outside win for once." His words freeze me to the spot, there is no way he just said what I think he just said! He's basically called me the winner, that I'll win the games! Nodding my head in appreciation I grab my another spear and throw, it doesn't remove any limbs but it'd kill someone in a heartbeat.

I'm definitely going to show the game makers my spear work, I'm going to behead another dummy and prove to them that this year District 12 is a threat.

After another five minutes of throwing spears I move away and look around for Madge, she's over at the tree climbing station. It's amazing to see her shimmy up a tree with such agility speed and ease. Before we came into the training room I'd have never considered her as a threat but after watching her come first in the gauntlet and seeing her progress and achieve through different stations I can honestly say I'm impressed.

Looking up at the clock on the wall I quickly walk over to the knot making station. I'm already confident on making knots but I want to show versatility. The trainer is the same as before and he also has the exact same expression as before; shock.

"Back again 12 I see," I choose to say nothing and I nod my head. He eyes me up but says nothing straight away. He walks around the stand and waves me over. I stand beside him and I peer over his shoulder as he opens up a book, inside the book is the district numbers and a profile picture of each tribute. He passes Madge's picture and then he's on to mine. He lays the book out and I skim over the words he's written for me. _Mastered all the easy knots. Capable of harder knots. Impressed. _

"Do you always write these things down?"

"It's part of the job my boy, each trainer has a book with all the tributes in we are to jot down our notes obviously if a tribute doesn't go to a station we've nothing to write."

"Do these get sent to Atala and the judges?" I ask hope bubbling deep inside of me. The trainer shakes his head and that little bubble of hope pops.

"12, I've been doing this job for 30 years and I know all the big names when it comes to sponsors. What tributes and mentors alike don't know is, before a mentor is approached by the sponsors the sponsors have already done a bit of investigating they know who are the trainers and they are in contact with every trainer before the games start. They want to know who they have rated highest in each particular station also they want to know the average score. I've rated you a 9 on my station. I very rarely get people coming to my station but when I do not many score highly. Sponsors always want to know who have and haven't been to my station." I stare at the book in shock, the games are twisted and bloody but I never realised they were so secretive. I always thought we knew the basics of the games, the scores would appear and all those with the best scores would get sponsors and they'd win. I'm blown away by the news and it's something I need to tell Haymitch.

"So it doesn't matter how good a score you have?"

"On the contrary your score is extremely important they already have you in mind, if it comes back from us you are good then you'll easily get a sponsor and kid," he closes the book and slides it back under his desk. "You're good, I've seen what you can do and it's impressive. District one and two get a little boring after so long, we want to see something different, get a good score and boy you'll go far in these games. District 12 hasn't had someone as good as you since your mentor one the games, if you can do well in your interview then you'll have us in the palm of your hands."

A mixture of thoughts are floating in my head, here is a man, a capitol man at that telling me I stand a chance, that he actually believes in me. He truly thinks I can win this and go home to my family. However I can't help but think some of the stuff he's telling me is very controversial and maybe even treasonous. If the mentors don't know the secret briefing that goes on between the trainers and the sponsors do the game makers? Is he telling me this to throw me off or is he telling me this because he believe in me.

His hand rests on mine and he glances towards Atala whose back is facing us. He leans towards me and whispers. "Knots, Bow and Arrow, Traps? Kid you've experience in these things when a boy from 12 shouldn't. 12 Has nothing to offer kids for these games yet you already are trained in certain categories. You do not need to be at my station you'd just be wasting your time here. Cover things like the edible substances or weapons as they are things you may need to work on." He pulls away from me and turns to one of the knots. I stare at him for a few moments and when he doesn't turn around I walk away. It's only as I pass him and head towards the Edible plants and animals station do I hear him whisper "good luck kid."

I spend the next hour summing up the edible plants and animals before finishing off the training station with some extra sword practice. As Atala informs us that the training is over I look for Madge. She's beside the boy from seven and has yet to see me. From my spot I can see the smudge of mud on her face and the sweat glistening on her arms and neck. My heart beats fast as I continue to stare at her. She must feel someone staring at her because she looks up and her eyes connect with mine. Her entire face lights up as she looks at me and slowly makes her way towards me. A smile is stretched across her face and without trying a small smile forms on to my own face. When the last time was someone actually looked happy to see me? Obviously my family don't count, they're family but Madge looks at me as an equal not some poor kid from the Seam.

"Gale, c'mon we've got to eat before we have our one on ones." Staring at her won't get anything done I nod my head and follow her into the dinner hall. Like the past two times food is laid out across the room but unlike the two previous times and probably the first time in my entire life, I don't feel hungry. Actually I feel a little sick.

"What you planning on having for dinner today?" she asks me and because I fancy nothing I just shrug my shoulders. I see her roll her eyes and I silently follow behind her as she grabs a salad. Why would anyone choose to have a salad when they could have pizza, beef, chicken drumsticks, curries and pasta? She plops a few tomatoes onto her plate and drizzles some weird looking sauce on top before turning to me. "I'm going to get us a seat," without waiting for me to answer she disappears from my side.

Sighing I grab a plate and start to add small portions of different food to my plate, even if I'm not hungry I'd be a fool to pass up the opportunity to eat. I need to build up my energy before the games begin. The chances of eating a decent meal is slowly disappearing. I take a seat beside Madge and I start to eat my food. The hall is surprisingly quiet, usually it's filled with banter coming from the careers.

"Are you nervous Gale?" I look down at Madge, her eyes are wide and fear is evident.

"A little, I mean it's a big deal everyone has said the scores are important. I really don't want a crappy score." Images of Posy, Vick, Rory and Ma appear in my head, my coffin is in front of them and my body, stiff and dull lay inside. Tears are running down their faces as my coffin is lowered into the ground. Their waists shrink as months go by and winter comes, three tiny bodies shivering turn into two and a little grave is dug with a headstone saying Posy Hawthorne appears. Her tiny voice calling out to me "Gale, Gale, Gale!" a hand on my arm startles me. Madge is staring up at me in shock, her eyes are wider than ever. It's then I realise it was Madge calling my name not Posy, no Posy is still alive, she's home, safe and sound with Ma and the boys.

"Gale, are you ok" I nod my head, I daren't speak the emotion from those images are still there and I quickly breath through my nose. Madge says nothing but she continues to watch me, her moves are slow like she's walking closer to a wounded animal afraid it's going to turn and run away at any given moment.

Finally when my emotions calm I look at her, "I'm sorry I got lost in my own thoughts. Do you know what you're going to do in there?" She continues to stare at me but eventually nods.

"Yes I think so, do you?" She doesn't tell me what she's going to do but that's fine with me because I don't think I want to know just yet. The only part I've planned out is throwing spears. Our conversation goes quiet and I focus on eating my meal. I still feel sick, those thoughts haven't eased my nerves. If I get less than a 9 I'll be disappointed I know I can achieve better but I fear being from District 12 could hamper that.

The half an hour dinner ends with the doors to the side opening. One by one we all make are way into the room, there are 12 rows of benches two by six, on each row the numbers 1 to 12 are labelled. Madge and I take a seat on the bench labelled 12. A mixture of confusion filters through the room until the door we walked in opens. Atala walks into the room and heads straight down the rows, she looks at nobody until she stands in front of everyone.

"Listen up tributes, in the next few minutes you'll be called into training centre through this door," I look at the door she points to and frown. "Once inside the training centre you will need to announce your full name and your District you then wait for the Head game Maker to let you begin. You will have a total of 10 minutes from then to demonstrate your skills before you are asked to leave. It'll be ladies first and we'll go in order of the Districts, District 1 will be first followed by District 2 and so on. Your escort will meet you through another door and you'll be escorted out. The sign above this door will indicate when you need to enter the training centre. Good luck to all." Atala leaves the room using the same door she enters.

It's only once she's left do I realise how long I have to wait until I'm called into that room. If each tribute take a total of 15 minutes that's only four tributes an hour. There's a total of 24 and seeing as I'm male and I'm from district 12 I'll be the last. I twist my body and lean on the wall, after all I've a total of 6 hours to wait before I have to face the judges. The light above the door turns green and the girl from one heads through the door. As soon as the door shuts the light turns red.

Fifteen minutes after the girl walked through the door the light turns green and the boy from one goes through the door. "I hope he scores low" I mutter quietly but not quietly enough because both tributes from 10 and Madge face me each of them smiling. Looks like I'm not the only one who wishes ill on the careers.

After another 15 minutes of waiting I grow bored, the girl from District 2 has just exited the room from the door. I'm not known for my patience and I'm already bored and for the first time in my life I wish I was in District one or two. At least then I could leave this bloody room and actually go back to the penthouse and gets some sleep. Sleep! Why did I not think of this before? I wiggle into a comfortable position and place my feet on to the bench, with one foot I nudge Madge.

"Wake me up when it gets closer to you and I going in." Madge nods her head and turns back around. I frown when I notice who she is talking to, the little girl from District 11. I shake my head in disgust, the girl looks terrified. Only monsters from the Capitol could punish a kid as young as her into a place like this. A 12 year old forced to kill for entertainment. She doesn't stand a chance and yet if it came down to her and me I couldn't do it, I couldn't kill an innocent little girl. I close my eyes angrily and drift off to sleep.

_The house I'm stood in front of is huge, large concrete walls dusted white, there's a chimney puffing out smoke and there's a soft melody escaping from the open window. I have no control over my feet and one by one they take me near the door, I push open the door silently and I step inside. My feet are led by my ears as the melody continues to play. I wander through two rooms, one is a large living room, a room as big as my home back in the seam with beautiful furniture, a television on the wall and even beverages on the table. The music continues to play and before I know it I'm in the doorway of the room facing the back of someone. _

_It's a girl, I can tell that by the shape of her body, she's petite in frame with curves. Long blonde hair curls and waves down her back, in the light of the sun it shines. I'm desperate to run my hands through it but I don't I continue to stare at her. She familiar yet I don't know who she is. I take a few tentative steps towards her until I'm practically stood only a foot behind her. She doesn't know I'm here. I look over her shoulder and watch, mesmerised as her fingers gracefully travel over the keys of the piano, the melody is beautiful and her body sways lightly as she plays. I take a step closer to her and freeze. Her long elegant fingers continue to sway over the keys of the piano but the melody has changed, the light, airy and happy notes have vanished and now the notes are louder, darker, painful. The tune is no longer joyful but cold and harsh. But it's not the melody that has stopped me but the soft scent of strawberries coming from her hair. _

_It's a smell I've become accustomed too, a smell I can only place with one person, that one person with long blonde hair and the ability to play the piano. The door I walked through earlier closes behind me and the music stops with it. She closes the lid of the piano and my heart pounds faster as she slowly turns around. Madge Undersee looks at me, no – right through me. She's smiling softly at the person I can feel behind me but the smile doesn't reach her eyes, I spin around to see who I'm facing but it's only Haymitch. A bottle of liquor in his hand._

"_The train will be here in a few minutes sweetheart, the reaping will begin soon. You ready?" I spin back around to face Madge there's something in her eyes I can't describe but she nods her head. It's only now do I recognise that look. My head turns at break neck speed and I stare into Haymitch's eyes. Apart from the colour they're the same. The same expression, hurt, anger, fear radiates in them. _

_Madge soothes down her dress and looks out of the window. Her hair isn't as beautiful as it was before, its lack lustre, the volume no longer there and her curls look forced. She's smaller too, the petite frame is much smaller than I remember she's skinny, real skinny. _

_She straightens out her cardigan and turns back to Haymitch. I follow behind them as they leave the house. It's only now I recognise where I am. Only Victor's Village in District 12 looks like this but why is Madge in Victor Village, unless… I stop in mid step and stare at the two figures unaware they're being watched as they walk down the path. She wins the hunger games, Madge wins the games. I feel sick at the thought. I run to catch up with them and when I do they've already entered the town square. Row upon row of kids are lining up, ready to be reaped. I follow Madge and Haymitch into the Justice Building and on to stage. I watch as everyone stares up at me in fear, yet they're not looking at me. Effie Trinket walks on to stage dressed entirely in blue, _

"_Welcome welcome to the 75__th__ Annual Hunger Games, and may the odds be forever in your favour. The traditional video plays and the 12 year olds watch it fascinated while the elder kids ignore it. I scan the crowd looking for Rory, for Katniss and Prim. Vick is still too young to be in the games but those three are not safe._

"_Ladies first." I follow Effie to the large clear bowl, she looks different but I don't know why. She picks out a name and walks back to the microphone. I watch as she peels back the slip on the piece paper and I hold my breath as she unfolds it. She looks at the slip and then the crowd. "Katniss Everdeen!" My blood runs cold and I feel faint. Katniss walks on to the stage her head held high and her face emotionless. I stare at her, she's skinnier than before her cheek bones stand out against her dark hair. Effie returns to the microphone and peels open the piece of paper. She glances at the piece and her eyes widen, she takes a deep breath and looks at the crowd. "Rory Hawthorne" I see Katniss close her eyes, I hear Madge's horror filled gasp but I do nothing as I watch Rory walk on to the stage. He's taller than I remember but he's still skinny. My worst nightmare has come true, my baby brother is going into the hunger games and there is nothing I can do._

"Gale, wake up," Madge's voice and the rubbing on my leg wakens me. I look around the room and sigh, it was just a dream, just a dream. Yet it felt so real, my hands are shaking and yet again Madge is staring at me with worry etched upon her face.

"Thresh from District 11 has just gone in. I'm next." I nod my head and run my fingers through my hair. It was just a dream. It wasn't real it was just a dream. I keep telling myself this but was it real, could it be real? Is this what the future was going to be? Did Madge win the games, was I sending Rory and Katniss into games because I died. These thoughts continue to run through my mind until the green light above the door switches on.

"See you late Gale," she whispers and I watch as she disappears through the door, her blonde hair swaying behind her.

The next fifteen minutes drag by slowly, my eyes are focused completely on the red light willing it to green. I'm prepared for it, the dream is still fresh in my mind but I refuse to let it happen. I'm going to win, I'm going to win these games and stop that from ever happening. The red light flickers green and I stand, I pull open the door and follow the corridor till I reach another door. Taking a deep breath I pull open the door and walk inside. There's about seven people socialising and they've yet to see me standing in front of them.

Clearing my throat they turn to look at me. "Gale Hawthorne District 12" I have no idea who the Head game keeper is so I look at all of them.

"You've 10 minute Mr Hawthorne your time starts now," He's a peculiar looking bloke with a very odd beard. I say nothing but I nod my head. I walk straight over to the spears and lift it into my hand. I feel the weight and raise it to my shoulder, I eye my target and I throw.

"No," I whisper as the spear hits the arm of the dummy, it was supposed to go into the neck and rip it's head off like it did last time. I look up at the judges and I see they've lost interest in me. They're aren't even looking at me. Anger boils inside me. Who do these arseholes think they are! I've a family counting on me back home, I need to win these games, I need to get a high score and I won't get that if these jerks don't pay attention to me. I grab a second spear and raise it throwing it directly at the pig they're ogling so much at. "Damn the bloody consequences" I mutter as I watch the spear sail through the sky. It hits the pig directly in the stomach and impales it into the wall. All seven judges stare at me, I'm at least 50 feet away from them but their faces are filled with shock. I grab a final spear and throw it at the dummy, it hits the neck and head falls to the floor. Anger still bubbling inside of me I turn to the stunned judges and bow. "Thank you for your consideration," I tell them and I turn and leave the arena.

Effie has yet to arrive, I can imagine I've only been in there a few minutes so I lower myself to the ground. It's only now do I realise what I've done. I've just given up every chance I had at winning this thing all because of my anger.

"Gale, what are you doing out here." I look up at Effie she's frowning as she checks her watch.

"I finished early," I mutter, I'm in no mood to explain my actions to her.

"What do you mean you've finished early young man? Did they kick you out? What happened?" Panic is in her voice but I don't understand why, it's not as though she's going into the games in a few days' time.

"I might have thrown a spear at the judges table and impaled a pig to the wall before I walked out," She gasps in what I assume is shock.

She lectures me all the way back up to the penthouse, I ignore what she says after a few minutes, I already know what I've done is wrong, I also know I've ruined my chances but I don't need to hear it from her. Effie guides me back into the penthouse. Haymitch is on the sofa and looks up but before he even has the chance to say anything she pushes me.

"Go and change out of your clothes young man." Normally I'd have ignored her order but I want to be as far from her as I can. I quickly disappear as she turns to Haymitch.

I change out of my clothes and reappear into the living room. Haymitch is now stood beside the window looking out of it. Effie is sat on the sofa with a glass of something. Madge is staring at me in shock. I ignore her and sit at the end of our sofa. Cinna and Portia are watching Haymitch with an amused expression.

Haymitch turns to me and then he grins and gives me a thumbs up. Flabbergasted I just stare at him. Has he lost his mind? I've just lost my only chance of getting a good score and he gives me a thumbs up.

"Tell me something kid, what did their faces look like?"

Their faces? "They were shocked," I tell him and his grin spreads even wider. "Oh I bet they were shocked, what did you say to them before you left?"

"Erm, thank you for your consideration,"

"Thank you for your consideration," laughs Haymitch clapping his hands. "I love it, absolutely love it."

"Really Haymitch this is a serious problem, you shouldn't be congratulating the boy, you should be scolding him on doing something so reckless."

"Oh loosen your corset princess, this is brilliant. Never has a tribute in the entire games done something so reckless it's brilliant. He's either going to get a high score or a low score there'll be no in between." He grabs the bottle of whiskey on the table and pours himself a large one before dropping on to the chair.

I don't really know what to say, I've never been as confused as this in my life. I stare at Haymitch who is still grinning ear from ear to Effie who looks as though she's just swallowed a lemon. Even Madge is frowning.

"Well we're about to find out either way," Cinna says pointing to the TV and I watch in fear. Will it be good, will it be bad?

District one goes first, the girl gets an 8 and the boy a 9. The girl from 2 gets 9 and the boy a 10. It continues onwards with a mixture of 4s to 7s before it gets to District 11. The young girl gets a 7.

"She must have really impressed the judges to get such a high score while being so young," Effie says.

The boy, I think Madge had said his name was Thresh receives a 10, joint first place with the boy from two. That's definitely going to get him some sponsors and then it's on to us.

"Good luck," Madge says with a small smile on her face. "Good luck to you too," I mutter. Her face appears on the screen and everyone holds their breath. "Madge Undersee a score of 8!"

"An 8!" Effie cries clapping her hands and diving into a hug. Haymitch, Cinna and Portia also clap at the news. She's the highest girl excluding the careers and the second highest altogether.

"Well done Madge," she's beaming and I can't help but smile back at her, I don't know my score but I'm glad she's done well it'll give her a good chance in the games.

"Thank you," she's practically buzzing in her seat.

I stare back at the screen as my face appears, my hands are shaking and I feel sick, I feel sweat running down my back and I brace myself for a four. "Gale Hawthorne a score of… 11!"

11! I score 11! Effie screams, and Haymitch bursts out laughing. Madge jumps up and wraps her arms around my shoulders but I'm frozen. I got an 11 an actual 11! I wrap my arms around Madge and lift her into the air. She squeals in surprise and she laughs. I can't believe I got an 11. I got the highest score of the lot.

Haymitch pats me on the back, a huge grin on his face. Effie walks up beside me and places a kiss on my cheek, at this moment in time I don't care if I've bright orange lipstick on my face. I got an 11.

"Best scores District 12 has ever received. Congratulations you two!" I hardly think about what Haymitch has said because I've got an 11!"

* * *

**In case none of you noticed Gale got an 11 aha. In the books and the films you don't get to hear much about the trainers yet I really wanted them to play a much bigger part. Do they know more then they're letting on? Are they betting on Madge and Gale? What's it like to be a trainer. So in the last few chapters the trainers have played a vital role.**

**In past chapters I've been asked if either Gale or Madge are going to be the Mockingjay? Well to answer that particular question, I've no idea. I'm sort of splitting what Katniss achieves and goes through in the games and out of the games between the two, same with Peeta. It'll follow a similar pattern to the Hunger Games but it'll have different moments. If you've someone in mind that you want as the Mockingjay they let me know.**

**TOKILLAMOCKINGBIRDFAN pointed out that Madge is quite good at everything, never realised this until you pointed it out aha, once she gets into the arena she's going to focus more on certain things than others, but I really wanted her to get a decent score. So she had to be good at lots of stuff. **

**Gale's main focus in the story will be him getting back to his family, it's all about getting home to save his family so you'll see that his mind process is all about that. The dream, yeh that came out of no where it was going to be Gale that appeared at the door but I changed it to Haymitch last minute. Think what you want about that dream, is the future or is it just a dream? That's up to you to decided. One more thing I know in the books Effie says may the odds be ever in your favour, but I've altered it to forever so it goes with the title.**

**Once again Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, added as a favourite and alerted this story. More reviews results in quicker updates.**


	12. The Final Step

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games or any of the characters...**

* * *

The Final Step

Madge's Pov:

I'm still in shock the following morning, how did I get an 8? I don't even think it's possible. Even after a full night's sleep I still can't believe I received an 8. Haymitch informs us at breakfast that tomorrow will be the interviews, and this afternoon we'll be preparing for them. Each interview last for only ten minutes but the interviews are the final step in a chance of receiving sponsors. I've so far achieved a dazzling opening and a competitive score now I just need to ace my interview. Strangely for the first time since my name was pulled out of the bowl I feel somewhat confident. Receiving my score last night has calmed my nerves a little, makes me really believe I can do this. Being the Mayors daughter, knowing those from the Capitol will obviously help me and I'm determined to make my interview the one everyone talks about.

I eat my breakfast in silence listening to what Effie says, the gossip and fashion styles of the Capitol have never interested me, and I've always found them pathetic and weird, so very weird. The fact people dye their skins and insert gems into their limbs in the name of fashion is unorthodox and normally I see no reason for it but today I listen on to every word she says. I can see Gale beside me frowning as he notices my interest in what Effie says, Haymitch also seems surprised but Effie is enthralled that I'm listening. She continues to tell me how her friend Pasadena has just bought a new wig that resembles flames rising, as though it's our new symbol. She goes on to tell me that the in colour for this hunger games is pale blue and everyone is going wild for blue.

When Haymitch changes the topic I continue eating my breakfast. Gale leans in beside me and whispers in to my ear, "when did you care about capitol fashion?"

Recognising an argument about to brew between Haymitch and Effie I turn to him. "Best way of getting a sponsor is to get the people of the Capitol on your side, to do so you need to talk their language." I move away from him and sip my coffee watching as his eyebrows scrunch together in confusion, he mouths their language to me and I nod. He continues to think over what I've said when Effie turns back to me.

"Madge, we need to be leaving you've an appointment in 10 minutes." An appointment? Confusion runs through me as I look to Haymitch. Is that discomfort on his face, he avoids my eyes and I suddenly feel sick. Gale is also looking at me but I have no time to speak as Effie grips my arm in a hold far stronger than I thought she was capable of and drags me out of the room. On the way to my 'appointment' I turn to Effie who is checking her appearance in her compact mirror.

"What's this appointment for?"

"Nothing to worry about dear, all the girls have to go through it. We just need to make sure you don't get a call from Mother Nature while you're in the arena."

I feel heat spread into my cheeks and I almost instantly regret asking what was happening. I stay quiet for the rest of the journey.

We arrive at the doctor's office and I see Effie was right about all the girls having to have these appointments. A row of us line up neatly outside the doctor's office, I'm the fifth one to arrive and as soon as I'm in the queue the doors to the elevator open and the girl from district six walks out with her escort. The door to the doctor's office opens and the girl from district nine walks out from the room rubbing her arm, pain is evident in her eyes. The girl from district two walks into the room and the door closes behind her, we all take a step closer.

It takes another twenty minutes before it's my turn to enter the room. Effie walks me to the door and she escorts me inside. The room is exactly how I imagined it. Four white walls, a mixture of pills and bottles scattered on shelves, a doctors' bed at the far corner and a desk with a computer at the other side of the room. The Doctor is an elderly man with a white beard and white hair, his eyes are the brightest shade of green I've ever seen and he has a blue tattoo circling around his left eye down the left side of his face and neck. His finger nails are painted golden and his clothes are outlandish.

"Madge take a seat in that chair," Effie hisses besides me, I realise I've been staring and I quickly hurry to the chair, it appears the doctor hasn't noticed or he chooses to ignore it as he turns to the computer and clicks on a file. Suddenly an image of my face appears on the screen and he turns towards me.

"Miss Undersee, I just need to do a few medical checks before I implement the drug." He tells me and I nod stiffly. He reaches for my arm and quickly takes my blood pressure, the he pricks my finger and takes a sample of my blood. A few minutes later he asks me to stand and raise my shirt. Doing as I'm told he collects an instrument and pinches my hip. I'm not sure if he's looking for fat or what but if he is then it's pointless I may be the Mayors daughter but I'm still from District 12.

"Excellent. Miss Undersee please lay on the bed over by the other side of the room." I nod my head and I practically jump from the chair. I want to be out of here as soon as possible. I lay down on the bed and I watch as he picks up a needle and inserts a bright pink liquid into the tube.

He walks towards me and places the syringe on the side and reaches for a wipe, he wipes down my arm and raises it higher bending it over my head.

"Please don't touch your arm," he tells me and I wait nervously for him to move on to the next step. My eyes continue to stare at the syringe on the table. I've never liked needles, the idea of inserting something in to your body that isn't there already alerts warning bells in my head but it's apparent I don't have a choice on whether I want this to go ahead as he picks up the syringe.

Clenching my eyes shut I can feel my entire body tense, the needle pierces my arm and I bite my lip. I make no sound as he injects the serum into my arm but it hurts. It really hurts. I use my free hand to grip the side of the bed.

"All over," he tells me and my body sags into the hard bed. He wraps a bandage around my arm and helps me sit up, grabbing a light from his tray he flashes into my eyes before nodding.

"She's ready to go Miss Trinket."

"Thank you Doctor Johnson," Effie steers me out of the room and back into the elevator. She says nothing on the journey up to the penthouse, something I'm grateful for. The pain in my arm hasn't vanished completely yet.

Several hours later I find myself alone in a room with only Effie Trinket as company. It was her job to tutor me for my interview, she had quickly informed me there would be four lessons she would be teaching me today.

"The first lesson Madge is all about correct etiquette," Great, not only do I have to pretend I like the Capitol I now have to act like a Capitol. "The second lesson I'll be teaching you is how to walk in high heels," Well that'll be quick I can already walk in heels.

"The third lesson is about pronunciation, you have to show the sponsors you are civilised and the correct vocalisation of your words will improve your chances greatly," I'm not sure whether to take that as constructive criticism or an insult. I listen to her inform me of her final lesson and I can't help but grin when she says personality."

"There are 23 other tributes and 11 of those are females, you need to make yourself stand out. Make the audience listen to every single word you say, have their eyes always on you, engage them and Caesar in jokes, stories and tell them about yourself. I don't think you'll need too much guidance in this category, you already have such a wonderful personality, unlike some," she says the last bit under her breath and I try to hide my grin. Gale is my partner from home but a teaspoon has a higher emotional rate than him. I can count on my hand how many times I've seen him smile.

"Now we shall start with lesson one Madge. Etiquette is so important, sponsors will not hand over their money to people who don't know how to behave. It's essential that you greet the audience and Caesar with a smile and a wave. Now show me your best smile."

My eyes widen as she stares at me and I clear my throat. I close my eyes for a second before I look at her. I instantly see her repeal. "My dear girl, the only sponsors you'll get with that smile are the invisible ones. You need to relax your face, loosen you jaw and smile," I watch her face as it instantly relaxes and her smile is beautiful, her eyes light up and her whole face seems to glow. It's a smile I haven't seen from her since I've been here, all her other ones seem too fake, like they're forced. I'm beginning to see a side of Effie that I didn't know existed.

"You're very pretty," I say before I realise it. She quickly waves away the compliment, she obviously heard it many times before.

"Very kind of you dear, now let's see your smile."

I look at Effie again and I smile, I can't help but feel a bit stupid, my eyes are too wide and I'm showing far too much teeth. At least Effie doesn't repel backwards this time but she's frowning.

"Better than last time but it's not right. Why don't you think of something that makes you happy, close your eyes and focus on it and then smile,"

I do as she says and I close my eyes. I think back to District 12, to my mother and father seated around the kitchen table eating strawberries, mother is feeling well enough to not be confined to her bed and the stress line around my father's face have almost vanished. There's no such thing as the Hunger Games, my family are happy and well and I have friends, the sun is shining brightly through the kitchen window, there isn't a cloud in the sky…

"That's it!" Effie cries clapping her hands, her face is beaming and it's then I realise I'm smiling. "Oh Madge you have such a beautiful smile. Oh it's beautiful absolutely beautiful! A smile like that will have sponsors eating out of the palm out of your hand." She dabs at her eyes with a handkerchief. I find now that I'm smiling I can't seem to stop, nobody really compliments me back home and here is a woman who hardly knows me and she's throwing me compliments.

"Now Madge I want you to stand up, up you get," she takes my arm and pulls me to my feet. "I want you to imagine I've got a piece of string and it stretches all the way from your feet up to your head and I'm pulling on it. Lift your stomach… perfect and now your head – oh excellent."

"Now breathe in through your nose and out through your mouth," I nod my head and follow her instructions. "The position you are in now is perfect, when you are stood in front of the audience and Caesar I want you to stand like this. Now I want you to wave to the plant pot in the corner, imagine that is your audience and you are seeing them for the first time, smile and wave."

The plant pot has a large fern inside of it and it covers majority of the far corner. I stare at it for a few minutes imagining my parents are sat on the front row, staring at me silently telling me not to make a wrong move, be everything they taught me to be. President Snow is seated beside my father and I smile and wave. Effie is clapping beside me but I ignore her. I can't disappoint my parents, I fail this I risk their safety, I continue to smile a little more and I wave at everyone. My head finally turns to Effie who is still beaming.

"You are the perfect tribute!" she tells me with a sniffle and I know this means something to her. "You can win these games my dear girl, you are the full package!" My heart skips at her words and I look down embarrassed. Never have I thought I could be a Hunger Games victor, maybe I could win it but the idea of being a Victor is hilarious yet my Escort thinks over wise. The feeling of belief from this morning continues to grow.

"We've covered you walking on to the stage, but your interview is seated there for, I need to teach you how sit correctly."

"Okay,"

She has me sit back on the plush love seat. "First thing is first, never lean forward and never lean back. You lean forward it makes your look untasteful and if you slump against the sofa you look trashy. Imagine I have that piece of string once again but this time it's from your bottom, I'm pulling on it and your entire body straightens."

"Am I to sit similar to how you're sat right now?" I ask once she stops talking. I study how Effie sits, her ankles are crossed correctly and her bum is perched on the end of the sofa. The back of her knees don't touch the sofa and her hands rest delicately on her legs.

"Well yes, if you can master sitting like this then you'll receive a tick in my box." I nod my head and I stand up and then I sit back down straight away, however this time my bum is towards the end of the sofa, I cross my ankles and bring my knees together, I twist my angle so I'm facing the pot that is my imaginary audience but I make sure I'm also facing Effie.

"Is this okay?" I ask her and she nods.

"Perfect. Now remember to smile… very good." This isn't too hard, the look Haymitch had sent me when Effie had dragged me in here twenty minutes ago had me a little worried but so far this was the easiest thing I had done.

"Sitting like this allows you to speak clearer and it can also help you project your voice without having to shout, also it helps if you're a little nervous as it can help conceal nerves and helps you sound confident." A useful tip, maybe this woman is good for something.

Effie quickly explains how I'm supposed to leave once my interview is over. I have to stand with my legs closed, Caesar always helps the female tributes from their seats. Once seated I'm to wave a final goodbye and exit to the right. Once out of view from the camera I will meet with Haymitch and Effie.

"I think it's time we move on to lesson two, walking in high heels. Have you ever worn heels Madge?"

"Yes, though I've never worn them as high as yours." I tell her eyeing her shoes. Her heel has to be easily six inches tall, and then there is an inch on the base of her foot. How has she not stumbled?

"Well don't worry about that, your heels will not be as long as mine, the last thing we want is for a tribute to trip up and sprain an ankle because she can't handle shoes like these. The rule is a tribute has heels no higher than three inches." I can sprain my ankle in one inch heels let alone three.

"Now Cinna has been ever so kind to bring me your interview shoes for you to practice in. Isn't he just fabulous," she gushes and she picks up the bag beside her chair. "Now I haven't seen these yet, I wanted to share this special moment with you. Are you ready?"

I nod my head, this woman really loves shoes. Effie draws out the high heels and gasps as she places them on to the table. They're electric blue, with tiny gems stones ascending up the heel. The toe is open and there are two delicate straps fastened along the top.

Effie hands' me the shoes and I slip them on too my feet. Instantly I feel a cushion on the sole, "thank you Cinna," I mutter as I push myself to my feet. The shoes truly are beautiful and I'm actually really glad my shoes are blue.

"Those shoes are beautiful, the heel is a little low for me but if I wouldn't be able to walk past them in the store without buying them. I can't wait to see how you'll look in your dress." I can't help but agree, as I wonder what Cinna will have in store for me.

Effie has me parade around the room for a few times before she declares this lesson over. She declares I'm a natural, something I don't believe for a second but I'm happy to let her think so and I lower myself elegantly onto the loveseat and I remove the shoes. Effie snatches from the table and places them back into the bag they came out of.

"I can't believe we're half way through my interview lessons and we're not even an hour into it." I think it's a good job we're going through my lesson so quickly. Straight after me she has to teach Gale and she's going to need all the help she can get."

"I'm going to combine my third and fourth lesson, because I think you are intelligent enough to understand how pronunciation and public perception can be used together." Woo another compliment, she's really firing them at me today.

"I've been District 12's Escort for many years and I've heard all the foul slang words that comes out of young people's mouths and I will tell you right now. We'll have none of that in the interview. You are to pronounce your words correctly, whether you revert back to your slang words once you're in the arena is none of my concern but you are representing the whole of District 12 to the Capitol and you want them to see how grand District 12 is." I'm not sure if she's trying to tell me how great District 12 is or herself.

"I want you to answer all you questions without a grunt or an erm, if you need to think for a few seconds that's fine but make sure you are stalling like… well Caesar that's quite an interesting question… or just before I get to that I want to say I just love the colour of your tie. That gives you time to think of a response that will entice the audience."

"I see, so flattery is a great stalling tool."

"Exactly, sometimes you can avoid an uncomfortable question by skilfully changing the top, like I said with Caesars tie, he may completely forget the question he was asking you and he'll talk about his tie and then ask you a question about your dress. By doing this you are still being polite, professional but also being political. I'm sure being the Mayors daughter you know all about political talk?"

"Yes, you never give everything away." Effie winks at me and reaches for her cocktail on the table. Who knew Effie Trinket was knowledgeable on politics. My father once told me that the Hunger Games were more dangerous than I could ever imagine, what if it's not only the tributes that are playing a game? Could it be possible that even the Escorts and Victors are also playing a game? Before I can think any more on this Effie starts talking again.

"Don't be distasteful and never insult anyone, you are wanting to make friends not enemies." Point taken, I've already got the princess from District 1 gunning for me I don't want to say anything that could spike another tribute into hating me. "Another thing, it's forbidden to give any details about what happened in the training room, nobody is to know what you did in your chosen time, nor are they allowed to know the things you practiced. That is kept strictly private. You can get in to serious implications if you do so."

The way she's looking at me tells me I can't ask more on the topic but I don't need too, I know if I said anything about my training I'd not become a victor.

"Caesar will ask you about your score however, so make sure you indulge him with self-confidence maybe even a little bit of mystery keep them searching for more. You'll also want to give some details about your life. I'm certain that the majority of the Capitol do not know you are the Mayor's daughter."

"I was planning on mentioning it, after all I'm only one step below being Capitol." The very thought makes me feel sick but it works because Effie suddenly looks sad.

"It's true, being the Mayor's daughter entitles you to so much. At 18 you could just leave the District and move to the Capitol, as only Mayors children are applicable to do so. You could have had everything you could have ever dreamed of." That I didn't know. Why had my father never told me that I was allowed to leave District 12 when I turned 18?

"Maybe I still can, that is if I win the Hunger Games." I whisper quietly.

Effie keeps me in here for another 20 minutes before I'm finally allowed out, I watch as she downs the last of her cocktail, she's obviously been spending too much time with Haymitch, and goes to locate Gale. I glance back one last time at the bag concealing my shoes and I leave the room. I greet Haymitch who raises his hand in acknowledgement and I disappear in to my room. I turn around to see Effie dragging a sullen Gale in to the room I just left. I can't quite hide my grin but as Haymitch looks at me I realises we're both thinking the same thing. Effie Trinket is in for a long afternoon.

The rest of my day is spent alone in my room, Gale is finally released from his lessons several hours later. When I see him at dinner he looks angry, stressed and annoyed so he must be feeling like usual. Effie is more chipper than usual but even she can't hide the afternoons stress. Dinner is eaten in a sombre mood and I eventually wish them good night and I head to bed. As I unchanged I glance at my arm, there is nothing more than a small bruise that I'm sure the stylists can cover. I quickly change into my pyjamas and climb into bed, relieved that another day is finally over.

"Madge, wake up it's another big big day!" Effie chirps as she bangs on my bedroom door. It's too early to be getting up but as she continues to bang on my door I know that sleep is no longer an option, I push myself out of the bed and I open the door. How can this woman already be dressed and in full make up and wig?

"Breakfast is on the table, we've got to get you camera ready," she sings and she walks away from my room. I shut the door behind me and shuffle to the bathroom, the only cure for this is a nice warm shower.

20 minutes later Effie and I are seated around the breakfast table, the boys are given a lie in and not for the first time am I envious of Gale Hawthorne. He doesn't have to go through a morning of being prodded, pinched and scrubbed just to be ready to stand on the stage in 8 hours' time.

Once we've finished with breakfast Effie escorts me towards the grooming parlour. For the next six hours my body hair is removed once more, my eyebrows are sculptured and my nails are painted. Bright blue flames with silver diamantes decorate my toes while my fingers are painted neon blue with mixture of thin silver swirls mixed into them. By far they are my favourite pattern they've given me. Although as I gaze down at my feet I can't help but think flames may reappear in my interview dress.

Octavia declares me done and before I've had time to gather my bearings she hands me a white dressing gown and I follow her to see Cinna. Once again I'm taken into the same room as last time and before Octavia leaves she turns to me.

"I shouldn't say this, but I really hope you win this." and she leaves the room shutting the door behind her.

At least I get to keep my dressing gown on, thank heaven for small mercies. I don't know how long it's been but eventually Cinna walks into the room. He offers me a warm smile and it's then I notice he has something black hung over his left arm. In his right hand is the same bag Effie had yesterday and I instantly feel giddy with excitement. The black material over his arm hides my dress.

"How are you?" he asks, my eyes on the black cover as he hangs it on the brass rod hung from the ceiling.

"I've been well, yourself?"

"I've been superb, I have been working on your dress ever since the tribute parade and it might well be my favourite garment I have ever designed. It's easily my best work and you are going to make it shine."

"I can't wait to see it," and it's the truth, my eyes have barely come off the dress ever since I realised what it was.

"All in good time," he tells me and I slump into my seat. "You may have noticed the stylists haven't applied any make up to your face. That is because I want to do it, I have a vision in my head and I know only I can create it." He steers me to the seat and disappears out of the room. I turn instantly to the dress, it's calling out to me to have a peek but I know Cinna will be back in a minute and I don't want to be caught in the act. I bite my lip and turn away from it.

And I was right, it takes Cinna less than a minute to pick up his make-up and return to the room. He places several brushes down on to the desk and turns me towards him. I don't know what he's applying or the colour of it but I sit quietly as he gets on with his work, as I glance down I see he has ray of different blues smudged along his hand. Time seems to go on slowly as I sit here, I've never been a fan of people doing my hair, putting make-up on my face but if I win the games it'll have to be something I learn to enjoy.

I think of Gale who is probably somewhere else facing his own stylists as they scrub at his skin maybe even pluck a lash or too. Compared to me, he's got it lucky. My legs still feel sore from the hair being ripped away, he's allowed to keep his legs hairy.

"We're all done," Cinna finally tells me and I sigh in relief.

"Once we get your dress on you, I'll take you to meet Effie and then you'll be going on stage and having your interview with Caesar."

"That soon?" I ask, I've been preparing myself for this moment since my name was pulled from the bowl but now it's less than two hours away I feel nervous.

"That soon, you'll be in the arena in 24 hours' time." Great, just what I needed to hear. I remove my behind from the chair and I walk over to where Cinna is stood. My palms are sweaty and I watch with baited breath as Cinna pulls off the black cover and its then I see it. The dress is stunning. Its breath taking and I know this dress is going to help me tonight. Rich blue material hangs on every curve and it floats elegantly to the ground, it hangs from my bust leaving my arms free to raise. There are flickers of black and silver decorated through out the material, it's truly stunning.

Cinna helps me into it and I go to spin but he stops me. "Wait until tonight." I frown but I nod, I glance down at my dress and I see my toenails, painted with blue flames poking out and then it clicks. Orange flames in the tribute parade and blue flames for the interview.

Once he's satisfied with my appearance Cinna escorts me towards the interview lounge. He says nothing as I follow behind him and it allows me to gaze at my surroundings, for as long as I can remember the interviews have been the third instalment that we are forced to watch back in the Districts, it's the final time we see our loved ones before they are thrown into the arena. And for the citizens of District 12 it's usually a time for parents to smile and see the beauty of their children. As I climb the stairs I think back to my mother, who once stood at the front of District 12 and watched as Maysilee stood before everyone and wooed the crowd, now 24 years later I see her stood there watching me with tears streaming down her face.

I hear Effie before I see her, her uniform has changed and she's now wearing a royal blue wig and a matching blue dress. "Looks like we match," I tell her as she walks towards me, her eyes are filled with unshed tears as she looks me up and down.

"Oh darling you look magnificent, you are just so beautiful." She says fanning her hand in front of her face. She steers me towards the other tributes who are already in line with their own escorts, it's then I see Gale stood beside Haymitch, they seem to be discussing something in depth but I'm too far away to hear what they're saying.

"Madge," I look to Effie who is smiling down at me, pointing to where she wants me to stand. "The interviews are going to start in the next five minutes, Caesar will call out your name. You don't need to worry about missing your name because you will have the penultimate interview as we go female to male from District 1 to District 12. As each tribute enters the stage you'll all take a step closer." I already know all of this but I nod politely allowing Effie to have her moment.

"Once you get to the front the man beside the door will tell you when you are to walk out, now remember everything that you've learnt from me yesterday and Madge, just have fun out there," I smile at Effie and I nod, she places a manicured hand on my shoulder before she turns towards Haymitch, yelling at him to get Gale ready, I see Haymitch roll his eyes and he steers Gale to the queue of tributes.

"Stand here and you'll be on last." Gale nods his head and stands silently behind me. Effie drags Haymitch out of the room, but I hear can hear her muttering about being late and things not being perfect.

"That woman doesn't know how to be quiet," Gale suddenly said.

"I know, but she means well. She just wants what's best for us before we go into the arena." Gale grunts and looks over my head. While his eyes are else ware I check him out, he's dressed smartly but I can still see the handsome boy that would knock on my door and sell me strawberries. He may be dressed in capitol fashion but he's still the boy of the Seam.

The line goes down slowly, the interviews are on the screen in the corridor but I pay very little attention to them. The girl from one smiles and bats her eyelashes. Her dress is pretty much see-through and I nudge Gale in disgust when I see him staring. The boy from two is repulsive, he's loving the attention and he tells Caesar how much he's looking forward to being in the arena.

"That kid needs his head checking," Gale mutters beside me and I can't help but agree.

Foxface, my nickname for the girl from District five stands and makes pleasant small talk with Caesar, she finishes her interview by telling him not to count her out.

40 minutes later I find myself stood at the front watching as Thresh from District 11 has his interview. From here I can see Caesar struggling to communicate the with the silent man. I lean back at Gale.

"Are you going to talk much during your interview?"

Gale shrugs before looking down at me, "I'll only speak so I can get home to help my family," he says and I nod, as I stare back at the screen.

"Gale," I whisper as I watch Thresh stand up. "Don't be mad at me," I see him frowning from the reflection in the mirror but he doesn't have time to speak before the pink haired man tells me to enter on to the stage.

Caesar calls out my name and I take my first step on to the stage. The lights are blinding and I want to squint and throw a hand over my face but I grin and bear it, waving at the people in the crowd before I turn to Caesar who grins brightly at me. I lean forward and we kiss each other on the cheek before he waves to the seat beside me.

"Ladies and gentleman Madge Undersee of District 12!" and the crowd roars in delight. Once they quieten I turn to Caesar. "How does it feel being the female tribute of District 12?"

"It's a great honour to represent my district, every year I sit with visitors from the Capitol and we watch the games and I know this time back in my home those visiting District 12 will watch me on the TV." Caesar is frowning and I grin brighter, he's fallen into my trap, I count the second until he asks me the one question I'm expecting.

"Why are you seated with those from the Capitol?"

"You see I'm the Mayor's daughter so when guests arrive at District 12 they stay at my home which has been provided by the generosity of the Capitol," bright blue eyebrows sky rocket to his hair line.

"You're the Mayors daughter!" he exclaims and he looks to the crowd who seem horrified at the news, my eyes pan to Haymitch who is seated with the other Victors and their escorts and he's been indebted by looks and questions asking if it's true.

"Yes, my father is Mayor Undersee he's originally from District five you see but he was awarded by President Snow himself the accolade of being the Mayor of District 12. If President Snow ever travels to District 12 he is a welcomed guest in our family home."

More whispers erupt in the crowd and I wish I could see all the other's tributes reactions to what I'm saying.

Eventually Caesar quietens down the crowd and looks right at me, his smile is no longer on his face and I fight the urge to panic.

"I never realised children related to the District Mayors were in the reaping, after all once you reach the age of 18 you could have moved from District 12 to live in the Capitol as a Capitol citizen, or relocate to another district to marry a fellow child of a District Mayor's."

"That was my plan, you see I have a huge passion for the piano and for music. I was taught to play the piano at a young age and I was hoping to come to the Capitol to study it, but now I need to win the games before I can follow that dream. If I win the games I'll be happy to demonstrate a tune for you all," I smile sweetly at the crowd, who are screaming my name. My eyes land on Haymitch and he's smirking, he sends me a silent thumbs up and I relax a little more.

"It's something I look forward to. So Madge tell us about yourself."

It's a rather free question and I think for a moment, Peeta's words from the day of the reaping float into my head "_talk about things the Capitol will want to hear."_

"I don't know really where to start, you already know about my passion for music. I also love to read novels and I actually enjoy school. Something I have recently discovered I absolutely love the showers you have here. I could happily spend all day every day in them. Back home we have one dial you turn one way for hot and the other for cold. But here you have the green dial! What I'd give for a green dial back home, a setting for relaxation. It's superb."

"It's my favourite thing about showers as well," Caesar tells me, he's completely transfixed to what I'm saying.

"If someone said to me, your last meal could be anything I'd pick strawberries, I love the taste the smell, anything to do with strawberries I'd love. When I was little I had a tantrum because I wasn't allowed a strawberry patch in our back garden," I laugh a little and the crowd laughs along with me.

"So Madge, you scored a resounding 8, it makes you the third highest scoring female this year. How did you achieve that?"

I fiddle with the mockingjay pin on my dress and I suddenly go silent. Caesar stares at the pin and I look up at him.

"Not many people know this, but I'm not the first person in my family to enter the games. I had an Aunt who was reaped in the fiftieth Hunger Games, Maysilee Donner was my mother's twin sister and she died beside Haymitch. The pin I wear on my shoulder was her District token that she took. She finished in the top 10. It's something that's always been on the back of my mind and I'm determined to win these games for her. Because she never got the chance to meet me, and I've heard so much about her, I want Panem to know that I'm like my Aunt in so many ways, I got my score through hard work, dedication and talent. I am the niece of Maysilee Donner and those that remember the second quarter Quell will remember how tough she was and how much she deserved to win. So when you see me in the arena tomorrow remember the girl with long blonde hair and remember that I do this for myself and for her."

Caesar allows the crowd to think over what I say and I glance at the crowd and I see them whispering to each other. Their faces are filled with excitement over the show I've just promised.

"You are a beautiful girl, surly there is a boy back home?" I smile and look down, twiddling a finger around my hair I play the shy 16 year old with a crush act.

"Well there was someone, but I don't think he really saw me for who I was. I was the daughter of the Mayor and he's the son of a Miner. But he's great, he's brave, determined, he hides his emotions behind a mask but every now and again they slip through and you see the boy hidden inside the man. He smiles brightly with his siblings. He adores those kids, he's like a father to them and it's something I admire about him."

"Well when you win the games you can go home and he'll practically be begging you to be with him." he says and I shake my head smiling sadly.

"I'm afraid winning won't help me here Caesar,"

"And why is that?"

I control my breathing before I look back up at Caesar. "Because he came here with me."

The crowd scream in anguish, and I think I hear people crying, but I focus on the image of Gale in my head. Stood in his black and blue suit, holding on to the wall with a look of horror and shock on his face. Before realising that Caesar was going to question him about it all, he now knew why I was sorry.

"Well that's real bad luck Madge," Caesar says and he really does look like he feels bad for me, attempting to cheer up the mood he takes hold of my hand and helps me to my feet "why not give us a twirl in your stunning dress Madge!"

This was the moment, the moment Cinna was talking about. "I thought you'd never ask," I tell him and I remove my hand from Caesars, I take a few steps towards the crowd and I close my eyes and raise my arms and I begin to spin.

The people of the Capitol start to gasp and I open my eyes to see blue flames lapping at my feet and they progress up my body, in seconds my dress is on fire and I grin. The crowd goes wild and they cheer. As I continue to spin I know that my interview has wowed the crowd. I was going to get sponsors for sure because _I am_ the Girl on Fire!

* * *

**Sorry it's taken me so long to get this posted, but here it is. Please review :D**


	13. Honest Opinions

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games...**

* * *

Honest Opinions

The last few days have been hell. The only positive to my shitty few days was my impressive score of 11, how I achieved that I'll never know but I'm forever grateful I did. I just have to get my interview out of the way and then I can show Panem that nobody messes with the Hawthornes.

I just have to do well on my interview. That's the one thing I've been dreading for a while now. I'm not talkative, I've never been one to care what people think of me. So now I have to go out there and impress people I don't even know so they'll keep me alive. They're the hunter and I'm the prey trying desperately to persuade them that I'm better off alive than dead, and in my experience in hunting, prey is never useful alive, not when meat is so hard to come by.

I glance at Portia as she finishes making the final adjustments to my shirt. In the far corner of my room there is a mirror which allows me to check out my full reflection. And to be fair, as Capitol fashion goes I'm beginning to have some serious respect for Portia. It's as though she can sense how much I despise the Capitol by the clothes she puts me in. A pair of tight dark black trousers fit my legs perfectly, and for the top I have a dark blue shirt with the buttons fastened all the way up except for the top two. The sleeves are folded around the elbow allowing me to move freely but still show off the girth of my upper arms. Over my shoulders there is a thin black jacket. The only thing that truly screams Capitol are my shoes. Black leather boots that rise just above my ankles, on the side there are crusted blue studs that disappear underneath, they form blue flames on the sole. It's an odd place to have decorative but the fact you can't see them the better. Portia steps back and she nods, she's not as eccentric as most capitals I've seen but her blonde hair really puts me off, or maybe it the black lipstick she's always wearing.

"You're already," she tells me and I nod my head offering the smallest of smiles. She takes me by the arm and leads me out of the room, as I walk I pass Madge's changing room, it's completely silent in there and I wonder if she's already left. Portia sees me staring, "she'll still be in there, as the boys are nearly always the first to be done. The girls need far more prepping before they're camera ready."

Madge doesn't need to be prepped and pampered to look camera ready, what with her pale skin and wavy blonde hair and that sweet angelic voice, she's already perfect for the cameras. She'll have no problem tonight, she'll stand there and amaze the audience with every word that comes out of her mouth.

We walk up some stairs and I see the man from the training centre enter through a door on the left flanked by many others. It must be the entrance for those sitting in the audience.

"Portia, will Haymitch be here?" Seeing that man has reminded me that I have to talk to Haymitch. Portia is frowning but she nods.

"All mentors and escorts are entitled to be back stage before the interviews, they then move into the crowd a few minutes before the first tribute goes on." She doesn't ask me why I want to speak to Haymitch, something I'm grateful for and we continue our walk. It's only when we arrive to the backstage that I become nervous, I see Haymitch and Effie before they see me and I pat Portia on the arm and point to where they are. She thanks me and I'm led to them.

"Oh Gale you look so handsome," Effie gushes rubbing her hands down my arm, smoothing out the wrinkle free fabric.

"Thanks," I mutter and I lock eyes with Haymitch. While Effie and Portia discuss my clothes I stand closer towards him.

"Can I talk to for a minute, I need to tell you something important." I don't know how he's going to respond, and for a minute I think he's going to reject my matter but then he nods his head.

"Gonna give the lad a few pointers before he goes on," Effie looks almost relived at the news and I wonder, does she really have that little faith in me? So our interview lessons went terribly and I'm certain she had more to drink that evening than she would normally, but is she expecting that much? Haymitch urges me to follow him to the far side of the room and starts to look around. I say nothing until he's finished.

"Okay kid talk, but be quiet." Bugs, he was checking for bugs.

"On the final day of training I had a conversation with the Knot trainer, he informed me of something that I don't think he was supposed to but he said tributes and mentors don't even know it." I can tell already I have Haymitch's attention as he takes a step even closer to me. "Before the games start, the main sponsors speak to all the trainers. Each trainer writes down information from all the tributes that have approached their table and they give them a score. The sponsors are interested in seeing who is a good all-rounder and the individual scores they achieve. The kids with the better scores are more likely to get sponsors. He said that he graded me a nine, a score he rarely gives anyone but listen to this, this isn't the first time Madge or I have heard things. Madge mentioned to me that our scores are a mixture of Atala's and our private sessions with the game makers, Atala gets her scores by observing us and speaking to the trainers. Plus do you remember us telling you that trainers kept on mentioning forests, trees, and jungles? What if there are more aware than what we think?" Haymitch is silent for a while, quietly thinking over what I had just said

"Listen kid, that information will get you killed if you tell anyone okay, I don't want to hear it again. I'll see what I can find out, if I can I'll track down the Knot trainer see if he's willing to talk, he's obviously routing for you out there, which makes me think I'll get something. Do you know who the trainer is this year? What he looks like?"

"He said he'd been doing the job for 30 years,"

"I know the guy." I want to ask Haymitch what I'm supposed to do about the information I've been given but I don't.

"I like you, bit moody and a little grumpy and you're obviously not wanting to be in the Capitol but you need to wow that audience. They don't care how good you are in there if you are boring and uninteresting once you get out. It's tough when you have so much anger inside you but do your best. You follow Madge, no matter what is said out there you need to think if the information is going to benefit you. Listen to everything she's saying and see if you can do the same. Don't mess up a golden opportunity because you might not get a second if you do."

"Okay, so don't screw up and be friendly. I think I can do that." I frown, who am I kidding? I can't do this, I've never been friendly, hell it took Katniss and I nearly a year to actually be friendly. Now I have to be friendly to complete strangers! I'm so over my head.

"Talk about your loved ones back home, don't mention a girlfriend or anything but talk about your family and how you're doing this for them. You want your siblings to be proud. If Madge says anything go with that, be funny. You're a good looking lad, innuendos might be a bonus. I don't care that are you family and friends back home are watching this and have no idea who you are because if you fuck this up, you'll have none left." I nod my head, this is getting serious, maybe I shouldn't have told Haymitch about my 'juicy' information just yet.

I'm about to say something else when I hear Effie shouting. She's yelling at Haymitch to get me into line. He rolls his eyes and grabs my arm, dragging me to where I need to stand.

"Stand here and you'll be on last." I nod my head and stand silently behind Madge. It seems we're matching again, her dress is a mixture of blue's and black and it look great on her. Really great, in fact she's stunning. I shake my head, she'll be dead in a few days, and thoughts like that will only get me killed.

Haymitch and Effie leave us behind and it's now just me and Madge, I look over her shoulder to see the other tributes lined up in front of us and I can still hear Effie. "That woman doesn't know how to be quiet," I tell her and she rolls her eyes at me.

"I know but she means well, she just wants what's best for us before we go in the arena." I grunt and look away from her face. The interviews have just started and I can feel my eyes actually popping out of my head, is she… no she couldn't… they wouldn't… but they would. The girl from one, her dress is practically see through, you can see everything and I mean everything. Damn, she's actually pretty hot, it's a shame she's such a bitch and she's going to try and kill me. Madge nudges me in the stomach and I can see the look of disgust at my ogling. Ma always said I express my emotions on my face.

The boy from two appears on the stage and I can't wait to see his light flash in the sky telling me he's dead. No good can come from someone as cruel and horrid as a boy so eager to kill. I pay close attention to the girl from seven, her score wasn't terrible but the way she interacts with the audience is impressive, I only realise this after I find that I had listened to every word she had said, and had believed it too.

I fight back a scowl as the little girl, Rue stands on the stage and talks sweetly with Caesar, her little butterfly wings really define how young she really is, that could have been Prim sat there, it could have been Rory!

"Are you going to talk much during your interview?" Madge asks me as we both watch the awkward interview involving 11's male victor. I respect him for that, he's not playing their game and I'm almost tempted to do the same but Haymitch's words from earlier stop me. If I want to get home to my family then I'll have to play along. I tell Madge this in less words and she nods her head. From the reflection in the side panelling I watch as she bites on her bottom lip, a trait I've noticed when she's nervous.

Thresh stands ups and then Madge turns to me, "Gale, don't be mad at me" she turns back around and I never get the chance to ask why because Caesar calls her name and I watch as she saunters on to the stage waving at the Capitol.

Why would I be mad? What's she going to do? She better not try and get me killed out there she promised that we'd not kill one another. What's she playing at!

I listen to Madge, I listen as she tells the Capitol about her Aunt and how she's here to do what she couldn't, I listen as she tells the world about being the Mayor's daughter and wanting to move the Capitol, is that bit really true, would Madge have really left?

I smirk as she boost the Capitol ego that girl is really good with her mouth and I can see why Haymitch wasn't worried about her.

"You're a beautiful girl, surely there is a boy back home?" I'm startled at how big Madge's smile is, she never mentioned having a crush on anyone, hell I don't think any of the boys would even try to make a move on the Mayor's daughter. My curiosity gets ahead of me and I take a step closer.

A miner's son? She liked a boy from the Seam! My mind is too busy trying to work out who Madge Undersee knew in the Seam that I missed the rest of her description. She's not given a name yet and I can tell Caesar is dying to no more and he's not the only one.

"Because he came here with me…" I can't breathe, I really can't breathe. In that one lousy sentence Madge Undersee has knocked the wind right out of me. Me? How can she like me, is that even fucking possible! The Capitol are screaming and some people are crying but I'm too shocked to care, I'm still trying to get my head around this.

"Fuck!" I curse as realisation hits me. That's why she apologised, she was planning on saying this all along, she knew I was on after her and she knew, once her interview was over I was going to go on and Caesar would quiz me all about it. "Fucking Bitch," I mutter under my breath, rage fuels through me. How dare she do this to me, how dare she fucking embarrass me like this, how dare… Haymitch!

He knew, the bastard knew, he told me to follow on with whatever Madge did in her interview, this is what he wants. Maybe this is all an act and Madge doesn't like me but is acting for the cameras. Maybe that's it.

Madge stands from her seat and begins to swirl and my momentary anger vanishes as I watch her dress light on fire. I lift the bottom of my shoe and see a flame in blue representing the same blue flickering around her dress. And I finally get it now.

The man on the side taps my shoulder and points to the stage. Taking a deep breath I step out.

"Ladies and Gentleman your final tribute. Gale Hawthorne!" I'm blinded by the lights and the colours from the crowd, I try to search for Haymitch's face but I don't see it so I turn to Caesar, he extends his hand and I think of all those back home who need me to return and I shake it.

"Gale Hawthorne, I've been looking forward to this interview."

"You and me both," I tell him offering him a smile. Think of Posy, think of Rory, think of Vick, think of Ma.

"Gale, you are District 12's highest scoring candidate the games have ever seen. Plus you are this year's highest scoring tribute. How are you feeling?"

Good a question I can answer. "I'm in incredibly proud," I tell him. "Being from district 12 the other tributes always push us aside, they don't see us as a threat and I'm here to change that. I'm going home at the end of this, as a winner, as a victor and not one of the tributes can stop me." Madge's face flashes at the back of my eyes and I blink her away. Not a time to show weakness.

"Excellent, we are all looking forward to seeing you in the arena. So Gale tell me a little more about yourself."

"There really isn't much to say, I am the eldest of four, I live with my Ma… erm I go to school, not very good at school." The crowd chuckle at my joke. "I always thought I'd end up working in the mines, so to say being reaped has defiantly changed my career now."

Caesar is smiling at me but as I stare at him, I can see it's a little forced. Like he's smiling for the camera but he's a little bored. This isn't going well.

"Your family, tell me about them."

I close my eyes and remember their faces, Posy's wide brown eyes full of life. Vicks hollow ones as he hugs me before I'm sent away and Rory's, so full of anger and hatred. He's so like me and before I can even keep a hold of what I'm saying I'm spouting information.

"My brothers Rory and Vick they're just kids, twelve and nine and they are so funny. Rory's quite a prankster, his favourite past time is embarrassing me. The boys a little bugger for it actually. In the past I've had a thing for a couple of girls and I can be talking to them and then the next minute he pops in and says something untrue and incredibly embarrassing and I'm sort of stood there in horror as he runs off laughing." I laugh a little at the memory. "I swore that when he was older I'd get my own back and the minute he gets himself a girl, it'll be war." Caesar laughs.

"Where as Rory is the joker, Vicks the quiet one, the clever one. The boy loves school, he can do his timetables and he's great at spelling. The teachers love him, they always have great things to say about him. I am so proud of him, he's becoming a better man than I ever could have been, and I've watched him grow and seen how he handles thing. Me, I always used my fists, but not him he stands tall and walks away,he's the bigger person and I never want him to change." Caesar is nodding at me, the crowd are listening to my every word.

"Then there's little Posy, she's only four and the sweetest kid you could ever meet. She wants to play and be told stories of princesses before bed. She's a proper girly girl, she'll watch the games and she loves looking at the colours and the lights. She's completely fascinated. I think she's Effie Trinkets number one fan," I chuckle. "She calls her the coloured lady because she'll enter the district in bright colours and exuberant wigs and she'll tell Ma that she wants pink hair like that lady. She was our angle in a really dark time."

"A dark time, what happened?" The people of the Capitol lean further forward in their seats and even Caesar looks curious. I look around the audience and I finally find Haymitch, he nods his head and I sigh before looking back at Caesar.

"As you know District 12 is the mining district and when you hit 18 and you aren't reaped then you work in the mines. My dad passed away two weeks before Posy was born and he never got to see her, and I remember all the way through Ma's pregnancy he was certain it was going to be a girl, he wanted a girl more than anything. I guess three rowdy boys can do that to you. So when he died and Ma had a girl it was hard, but here she was and he wasn't here to hold her and love her. When he died I became man of the house, and at fourteen that was hard, but there all still alive so I guess I did a good enough job." I wipe at my eyes and I feel tears of betrayal forming. I will not cry on live TV.

"How did your father die?" Caesar asks, and I look up at him and I can see how my story has affected him.

"You're lowered into the mines by a metal lift and he boarded the lift like the other miners. The cable snapped and plummeted 10s of feet to the ground, there were no survivors." I picture my dad standing beside me. "He was a great man, he was my world. He'd come home exhausted but he'd still have time for the three of us, we'd play and he'd do everything he could. He never complained and he was smiling. Ma says I look just like him, but Vick's like him in personality."

"That's a really sad story, it must have been hard for your mum."

I nod my head staring over his shoulder to nothing. "She's the strongest person I know. Two weeks after giving birth to Posy she was looking for work, she managed to get a few houses to give her clothes to wash, and I can remember coming home to her cleaning clothes. I'll do anything for Ma. I have to get home." I look at Caesar with tears in my eyes and I know I'm on camera and I know everyone can see but I keep talking. "I have to get home to them, because they lost my Dad, I'm all they have and I refuse to let them die."

Caesar grabs a tissue and dabs at his eyes. He offers me one and I shake my head, I might be emotional but I aint gonna wipe my eyes with a bloody hanky.

"This interview is turning out to be quite the heart-breaker. You heard Madge's confession. What you thinking." I let out a deep breath and lean back into my seat rubbing my hands over my face.

I lean forward and rest my hands on my knees. "You know what Caesar it came as a bit of a surprise. I've known Madge for a couple of years, she was the little girl in the pretty dresses and the ribbons in her hair and she was so cute. Big blue eyes and a chubby face. As she grew she developed into something much more. Madge is stunning but she's the Mayor's daughter. She's sort of unavailable."

"Why does that make her unavailable, I think you make a stunning couple? Don't you think everybody?" The crowd cheer in agreement and I smile sadly at them.

"She's got a chance, you heard her she was going to move to the Capitol and study music. What could I have given her that would have stopped her? I was just another poor kid destined to the mines. I can't buy her pretty dress, those pretty ribbons would just get covered in coal dust. Why would you leave a life of comforts for poverty?"

"For love." Caesar says sadly and I nod.

"For love, but it's too late to find that out. I need to get home and to do that I have to leave Madge behind. So tell me Caesar what do I do?"

And for the first time in all the interviews I've ever seen Caesar and the crowd go quiet all thinking over what I've said. "Tomorrow I fight for my life, like the other 23 tributes will do. It doesn't matter what could have happened with Madge because I'm gonna lose her." Caesar wipes at his eyes.

"I am so sorry, we are all so sorry. I wish you all the best in the games Gale. Your district partner gave us a twirl and her dress set alight, I don't suppose you have anything to show us." I smile and hold up my shoe to the crowd.

"You see that? I have flames on the soles of my shoes, who knows maybe I'm going to rise from the flames and win the games." and those final words Caesar pats me on the shoulder and I leave the stage with people screaming my name.

Madge is nowhere in sight and that I'm grateful for. Haymitch walks around the corner with a grin.

"Well done kid!" he tells me patting me on the back. "Let's get back up to the penthouse."

"Why didn't you warn me about what she was going to say," I hiss at him as we walk the rage from before is slowly returning.

"Didn't know what she was going to say myself," he tells me and I want to hit him but I hold my arms to the side. "I knew she was going to mention you but what she was going to say was a mystery to me. But you played it brilliantly kid. I'll admit I was worried about you out there, known you for a week and I know you aint a talker and the girl knew this too. Don't go too hard on her kid, she was only trying to help." I nod my head and I think about what he said. Was what she said an act, does she truly care for me? I can't help but wonder all of this as we board the lift.

"Cinna escorted Madge back to the penthouse if you're wondering where she is."

"Did wonder," I tell him softly. "Was the interview good? Do you think it'll buy me sponsors?"

Haymitch looks at me for a minute and I hold my breath, surly I've done enough. I have to have done enough.

"Nothing is for certain kid, I might get down there and they might not like you but they'll like the girl. Or they'll route for the boy from two because he's darn crazy and everything they want. But I've being doing this for years and I've seen many winners and with your score, your looks and your interview you've got the best chance of winning that I have ever had in the last 24 years of being a Victor." I nod my head and I smile.

But then a thought returns, Madge mentioned her Aunt being in Haymitch's games and a thought hits me. "Haymitch, I need to know. The girl who died in your game, Madge's Aunt…"

"No, I'm not going to favour the girl because I couldn't save her Aunt. I thought about it and I was so close to doing it but you've got a chance of really winning this. The girl, she's good but I… and this is hard for me to say kid but she's better off dead than this life." For this life? What's he saying? I want to ask him but I'm too afraid to do so, I lose my chance when the elevator doors open and we step outside. Madge is seated in some comfortable clothes at the dining table, she's eating what looks like beef stew and avoiding my eye.

She's not ready to talk and I can handle that. I take a seat silently beside her and I eat. Cinna sits beside Portia. Haymitch takes the seat at the end of the table and Effie has not yet arrived. Noticing that no one is questioning her disappearance I say nothing and tuck into my own food. Though my eyes continue glancing to Madge's face.

Even though our interviews were a success, the five of us sit in silence enjoying the food on show. I want to talk to Madge in private but I'm afraid I won't get the opportunity.

As the night continues Madge and I continue to avoid one another, it's as though she's ashamed to admit to liking the poor boy from the Seam.

"Think it's time you two get some shut eye, it's going to be a busy day tomorrow." Haymitch tells us and both Madge and I nod in silence. We say goodbye and we head to our rooms. Madge says nothing to me as we walk. I enter my room confused and strangely a little hurt. She could just tell me she meant nothing and say it was a tactical play to get us some sponsors but she's totally blanked me.

I strip out of my clothes and climb into bed, there's no point thinking too much about it. Tomorrow will be the beginning of end. I shut off the lights and I try to sleep. I turn to my left and to my right. I flip on to my stomach and toss on to my back.

Several hours pass and I give in, there is no point in trying to sleep. I push back the covers and I grab a pair of socks and a shirt and I walk out of my room. The penthouse is empty, everybody is in bed and I decide to take a walk on to the roof. I didn't however expect it to be already occupied, I turn to go but her voice calls out to me.

"You don't have to go if you don't want," Madge's voice is soft and I finally look at her, I nod my head and walk to where she's sat. The lights of the Capitol are deep below us and I can hear the celebrations already starting.

"Why did you say what you said?" She looks at me frowning and I realise I've not really explained myself but I hold my ground, she'll understand what I'm asking.

Madge isn't stupid and she quickly grasps what I'm asking. She closes her eyes and turns her head to the music somewhere in the Capitol. "You're not really talker, I thought you might have needed the help."

"Bullshit Undersee. Tell me the real reason why you said it, I'm fed up of people making excuses for me because I'm more of the silent type around people I don't know or like. If you'd have ever got to know me before today you'd have known around the people I care about I talk quite a bit."

Madge's eyes light up with a fire that she's quickly been recognised for, "tried to get to know you? That's some nerve Hawthorne. Whenever you saw me you were trying to bring me down, trying to make me feel guilty for the life I have. You've made it your personal mission to insult me and drop those little comment, '_nice dress' _just to make you feel better about yourself. So excuse me for not trying to get close to you!"

Okay, so she's got a point. I was a complete arse to her and I did say those things to make me feel better. Damn you Undersee.

"I'm sorry," Her head shoots up and she stares at me, before nodding her head.

"And I'm sorry too, for everything you've gone through."

"To be fair Undersee I think I'm going to go through worse in the next 72 hours. But seriously why did you say that, what was your plan?"

She's silent for a few minutes watching the Capitols lights, "it's truly beautiful even though it's so evil." She whispers and I wonder if she's actually going to answer my question. "What a good way to make the Capitol see how cruel the games are. My father once told me a story from before the rebellion. It was a story that was passed down through his family and it was one that could have gotten him killed. The story of Romeo and Juliet, a boy and a girl from two rival families who fall madly and deeply in love that they go to the extremes of death to be together. Juliet takes a potion that would put her in a comatose state, but the information doesn't reach Romeo in time and he truly believes her to be dead, in his despair he poisons himself. Juliet awakens and she's heartbroken, she takes a knife and plunges it in to her heart and she kills herself. It's a story of love and tragedy, a situation that tears two lovers apart. When I was little I thought of myself and a boy from the Seam, two very different individuals destined to be in love. When I told my father this he laughed and patted my cheek telling me, he would care for whoever I loved."

I sit in silence as she talked, she's truly fascinating and I'm gripped by her words and I see what she means. I can't imagine my mother being best pleased if I brought Madge home, it wouldn't be safe for me to date her and how would her father react if she brought me home, a kid with an attitude destined to be a miner.

"I do like you Hawthorne. I have done for many of years, silently of course. Never expected to confess my feelings to you, I always thought you'd end up with Katniss like everyone in the district did but I admired you from afar, watched your strength and become the man you are. But I knew nothing would happen between us, I was the Mayor's daughter, a girl born of wealth and slavery and you're just a boy born into poverty, destined to marry a girl from the Seam and have a few kids and work in the mines. It's cruel but it's true."

"You're right, nothing would ever have happened between us." Madge's face drops a little and my heart aches a little inside. I reach out and place a finger under her chin. "Undersee, you're right I was doomed to the life I was going to have, it was this or the mines and you're a magnificent girl you truly are. You are so pretty, and so sweet, caring and kind. You don't judge others because of where they come from and you've never looked down on anyone from the Seam. I was bitter and angry, I wanted what you had, I watched as my Ma dished out the portions and I saw how she got the smallest portion and the kids would still be hungry, the clothes I wore would be passed to Rory then to Vick because that's all we could afford. I took my anger and hatred out on you and I'm sorry for that. I wish I could have seen past my judgments and got to know you before now."

"Thank you, I want to win because I'm afraid to die but I want you to win because without you, there will be no chance of your family surviving the winter."

"Hey, don't go and get yourself killed just so I can win you hear me. I need to get home but that doesn't mean I will, you have a good chance as any Madge and if I don't win then you have to. You go home and save my family."

"I promise, if you die and I win, your family will be taken care of." I take it with a smile and I take her hand in mine. And we both look down, her hand is so tiny yet it fits so perfectly in mine, almost as though it was made for me to hold.

"I'm glad I got to know you," I tell her and she smiles sadly.

"You too," I stare at her for a few seconds before sighing, I open my arms and she crawls towards me. I wrap my arms around her small figure and I hug her because there's nothing more I can offer her.

"I wish you the best of luck," she whispers against my ear and I nod my head.

"I'm so sorry nothing can become of us. If I could I'd get us both away from here and somewhere safe I would, but tomorrow we are going to fight for our lives. There is no place for feelings and love, whatever could have been has to remain a mystery that we'll never solve and I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry Gale, you're right." She wipes away her tears and she sits back in her seat.

"Katniss asked me to look out for you,"

"Why?" I ask frowning, why would she ask Madge to look out for me?

"If I remember correctly she told me you were handsome and strong but you didn't have an appealing personality." I laugh at this, and she's smiling brightly at it. Trust you Catnip, trust you.

"Seeing how you helped me so much in the training centre I repaid you back in the interviews. I'm dead certain that the Capitol are going to eat up our Star Crossed Lovers act and they'll want to Sponsor us, Sponsors will get you home."

"Thank you Madge," I squeeze her hand in mine and she continues to smile.

"Peeta Mellark came to say goodbye to me, he gave me some advice. Would you like to hear it?" I've nothing to lose so I nod my head and I listen to her every word.

"He told me to avoid the Cornucopia, and look for water. Water is the first stage of survival and without that I'll be dead. Plus he told me to climb a tree and stay hidden for as long as I can. Also all that I said in the interview was all him, he told me to layer the love on the Capitol, boost their egos a little."

"Very clever Undersee and thanks, but I'm thinking of running into the Cornucopia. I need a weapon."

"No!" she cries squeezing my hand. "Don't be stupid, the Careers will be after you the minute you step foot in there, play the long game Gale, don't get yourself killed or hurt in the first hour. You can win this, just be the hunter." The way she speaks makes me wonder if she knows more about the games than I realise. After all she knows more about the Capitol than me.

"I think I'm going to go to bed, see if I can get some sleep for tomorrow. Thank you for everything Gale." I find myself nodding for the umpteenth time tonight. I stand beside her and pull her close to me. It'll be hard to see her face appear in the sky. We pull apart and I look down at her sparkling blue eyes and pouty lips and I freeze. She's staring back at me with the same look and I lean forward but she pulls apart. The spark in her eyes has disappeared and has been replaced with sorrow. She says nothing more as she leaves me stood on the roof.

My fingers trace my lips at what almost happened and now I know, that the Star Crossed Lovers title is no longer an act made up to fuel the Capitol. The spark of flames have developed into something more and I know if I win the games and she dies, the spark will smoulder what could be left of me.

* * *

**Considering how my updates have been for this story recently I'd say this is quite a speedy update. I actually love this chapter, and it's gone perfectly to how I wanted it. **

**I really hope you enjoyed the little bit of fluff between Madge and Gale there, hearts are on the line after all.**

**So please review, I mean seriously reviews actually make my day. Whenever I see one I get like super excited aha. Plus they help me update as I want to keep my readers intrigued.**

**Next chapter is Madge and the games begin...**


	14. Live or Die

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games**

* * *

Live or Die

Madge's POV:

Effie's finger rap on the door and her voice, higher than normal shatters through the solitude of my room. "Up up up, today is going to be a big big big day," she taps on my door one final time before she saunters off, probably to deliver the same ridiculous speech to Gale. I burry my head beneath the pillow and squeeze my eyes shut. Today is the day, I can no longer escape my fight, today I'll be going into the arena and I may not come out alive. A lump gets caught in my throat as I allow my emotions to control me, nobody is here to see my moment of weakness. It's better to let it all out before I enter the arena nobody is going to fall for the weak and scared girl act so early after Johanna Mason's game.

The tears flow freely from my eyes but I control my sobs, there's no point getting hysterical over it, I'm only going into an arena with 23 other tributes who are going to try and kill me. Shaking my head I laugh at that thought, who am I kidding now is the perfect time to become hysterical. I push my unwilling body out of bed and I shuffle towards the bathroom. No matter what mood I'm in a shower has always helped me clear my mind and prepare me for the day's events, but as I lather the shampoo into my hair I can tell this shower will be like no other because nothing is going to prepare me for what's going to happen. Miles and miles away my father will be awakening from his slumber preparing himself to stand at the front of the row and watch me enter the arena, he'll keep his head high and he'll keep the tears in because the Mayor cannot cry not when we've residents of the Capitol staying in our house, he'll have to pretend he's living the dream when really, he's living a nightmare.

A few more tears stroll down my face as I wash, it's almost as though I've turned off the tap but it's loose and drop drips from the faucet. I step out of the shower and I check my reflection in the steamy mirror. Though it's difficult to see I know my eyes are red and puffy and my nose will be a little pink. I quickly dry my hair and body and change into clothes. I look back at my temporary bedroom and sigh before I shut the door. That Madge Undersee is gone, the girl that first entered the room is no more. I hold my head high as I enter the room and I take my seat beside Gale, he avoids my eye and my heart sinks. Memories from last night filter through my head, the almost kiss the comforting hug and the heart to heart that was just so cruel replay over and over and it almost brings me to tears. If this was another world and our lives were different and our fate wasn't set then something between us could have happened, and it could have been beautiful.

"Madge have some breakfast you'll need your strength for the games." I send Effie a forced smile and I reach for a handful of strawberries. The last thing I want to do is eat and from the corner of my eye I know Gale feels the same way. His plate is full but he's picking at different bits almost forcing himself to eat because he knows what hunger feels like and he knows that this could be his last meal. Feeling eyes on me I glance up at Haymitch, he's staring right through me and I turn away. I don't want to know what he's thinking I don't want to care how he feels because he's done it and he's free, well at least from the reaping.

I stab at a few sausages and I grab a few slices of bread and I force them down, I'll need all the energy I can get and a few strawberries won't help. Once I've shovelled down the sausage and bread I reach for the bacon and cheese omelette and I place a spoonful onto my plate. I really don't want it but I continue to eat, every time I feel as though I'm going to be sick I take a gulp of my water to ease the feeling away. Once I finished the omelette I push away my plate, I feel even shittier than I did in my room, my hands haven't stopped shaking since I sat down.

The elevator chimes and the doors to the penthouse open, Cinna is smiling at me and I realise now is the time. I want to bolt out of my seat and run to my father but he isn't here, I take a deep breath and I stand, Gale rising behind me. Effie and Haymitch also rise from their seats but they both take different approaches, Effie totters towards us her heels too high for her to really walk in but she doesn't seem to let that bother her. She opens her arms for a hug and I allow it.

"You can win this my dear, have faith in your abilities," her tone is soft almost like a whisper before she pulls out and smiles. She stands in front of Gale and I can almost see the horror that he's trying to conceal. He holds his tongue and allows Effie to give him a hug.

I've always found it odd that the Escorts don't actually escort you to the blimp that'll take you to the games. I turn my attention to Haymitch, he's stood very stiff and I can see the obvious shake in his hands. I take a deep breath and walk towards him, he follows my every move until I'm stood in front of him. Without holding back I wrap my arms around his waist and he instantly returns the hug, I've known this man my entire life, my mother has always spoken highly of him and he has always been a welcome figure in our house no matter how many times he's not wanted to be. To some he's been the District drunk but to me he's always been a troubled soul.

"Any last advice Haymitch," Gale asks as he shakes hands with him. Haymitch is quiet for a few seconds and he eyes us both before saying only a few words.

"Stay alive," The message is so obvious that I understand it straight away, but Gale seems to struggle maybe he was hoping that he'd give us advice that could help us in the arena but Haymitch has already told us what he can, nobody knows the arena and nobody knows what'll happen.

Cinna pats me on the shoulder and I nod, it's now or never. I leave with Cinna first, leaving Gale stood in the penthouse watching me walk to my death. The next time I see him I'll be in the arena.

I was wrong, I see Gale a few minutes later, all of the 24 tributes are boarded on to the blimp that'll take us below the arena, there our stylists will prepare us and then we'll enter the arena. I swallow the growing bile in my mouth and I watch as a women walks down my row with a long needle gun in her hand. I'm not even in the arena yet and I'm scared. She's stood in front of the boy from seven and I watch as she takes his arm and pushes down on the button.

"Arm," she says to me sternly.

"What is it?"

"Tracker so we can monitor you," fair enough, I shakily hand out my arm and she places the end of the gun to my arm, she pushes the button on top and I clench my eyes shut at the pain. It hurts, a lot but as quickly as the pain comes it goes and my arm feels numb. There is hardly a wound and I press my finger to my arm feeling for the tracker underneath my skin.

Once the final tribute has been injected she exits the blimp and it slowly starts to rise, there's no going back now. We fly over the Capitol to an undisclosed area, nobody but the Gamemakers and President Snow actually know where the arena is, it's hidden out of sight and the location has never been broadcasted, I guess it's to stop those outside helping the ones they want to win or escape.

We haven't been in the sky long before the blimp starts to descend, there are no windows on board so it's impossible to know where we are, the turbulence of the blimp stutters a little and then there's a soft judder as we hit the floor. I hold my breath and I look down the aisle to see Gale, he looks calm and relaxed. How is that even possible? We're about to fight for our lives and he's just chilled out. Before I can think too much on this the doors open and our stylists arrive. One by one we are picked up and removed from the aircraft, Gale and I are the last to leave. Cinna and Portia say their goodbyes to one another and we are taken in different directions.

It doesn't take Cinna long to prepare me for the arena, I can't help but notice the colours of the clothing I'm dressed in, forest green and browns, the trousers are tight at the bottom but they fit perfectly around my waist, there are three buttons and I guess this is for my trousers to still fit if food is difficult to find. My t-shirt is a plain brown and I have a jacket on over the top. My shoes are brown and are styled almost like the shoes the miners wear to work. They're sturdy and I stomp around the room trying to get used to the weight.

"You're ready, you'll be going in to the pod that'll take you to the arena in five minutes," Cinna says pointing to the large clear cylinder at the left hand side of the room.

"Great," I mutter looking down. "I feel sick," I eventually say because I do and there's really nothing else to talk about.

"It's just nerves, they'll go once you get out of the Cornucopia."

I glance up at him and raise my eyebrows, "you honestly think I'll make it out of there alive?"

Cinna says nothing for a few minutes and the clock in the room counts down, finally he looks up at me with a smile and a glint in his eye, "you're the full package Madge, sponsors will be eating out of Haymitch's hand. Don't count yourself out!" I feel tears prick in the corner of my eyes but I refuse to let them fall. Everyone has been telling me not to count myself out but I'm a girl who hadn't held a weapon until a few days ago.

It's not too long until Cinna pulls open the door to the pod, I take a deep breath and I step inside. The door seals shut behind me and my heart beats wildly in my chest.

"I'm betting on you Girl on Fire," he pulls the side of his collar and then looks at me, I pull the side of my jacket and there, pinned to the inside of my jacket is my Mockingjay Pin, my breath hitches and I stare at Cinna as the pod begins to rise, he's the last thing i see until I'm blinded by bright lights. Blinking away the tears I take in as much of my new surroundings as I can. My heart soars from the bottom of my stomach as I take it all in, its a woodland! We've actually got a wood! I scope around searching for Gale, finally spotting him several pods down, he's watching the countdown but he must sense my eyes on him as he turns in my direction. He looks back at the Cornucopia and my stomach sinks once more. He's going in there. I shake my head and he looks away. How can he be so stupid! Haymitch's last words were stay alive and he's going to run in there and get himself killed. Hell the whole arena is perfectly played out for him as he practically lives in the woods back in District 12 and the Gamemakers have designed a woods.

He's just so stupid. If the idiot is going to get himself killed then let him, it's his own stupid fault. The time clicks down and I gaze at the other side of the arena, I'm not sure what it is but it's a yellow colour almost like corn fields my father once showed me a picture of. Its unsafe territory, the majority of things I learnt in survival featured a woodland so my safest bet is there.

The clock ticks down its last 15 seconds, and I perch myself to run, the plan is to get away from the Cornucopia alive and uninjured and then hike a tree so I can actually see the basic landscape, see if I can locate water and head in that direction.

_10…_

_9…_

_8…_

_7…_

_6…_

_5…_

_4…_

_3…_

_2…_

_1!_

The gong bangs and everyone runs from their pods, I keep well back allowing the more dangerous tributes to run into the centre. I jog towards a different route careful not to make myself noticed. I can see a few bags scattered on the outside but I know they're not worth going for, what's the point there'll be very little inside them with them being so far away. The cannon goes off, one is already dead. I begin to sprint away from the scene, I turn left seeing an opening in the thick trees and head for that, I've ventured deeper into the Cornucopia than I had planned. Only a few metres away from me is a bag. Another cannon goes off and I reach for the bag tripping as I grab it. Shaking my head I turn to stand but I crouch in fear, the boy from One is watching me, and his hands are filled with knives. He's grinning and the knife shoots for me. Grabbing the bag I hoist it up and it catches the blade tightly. Pushing myself up I rip the knife free from the bag and I sprint to the exit, I hear the boy from one chasing me but I don't look back, I scored first place on the gauntlet he's not got a chance of catching me. He throws another knife but it completely misses me and I continue to run. One step in front of another Madge, keep going. The trees are closer now and I allow myself a quick glance behind me. He's gone, probably to try and kill another tribute elsewhere. I finally reach the outline of the trees and I crouch behind a large fern. Glancing around I see nothing but mayhem, the cannon booms again and I see the boy from 10 fall to the ground, blood spewing from large slice along his neck. Throwing the knife in the bag for safe keeping I grip tightly on the bag pack and turn away from the scene running deeper in to the woods.

I wonder if it looks like this back at home, it's so peaceful out here and so pretty. Running further, I look around for water but I see none. I keep on running, I can still hear the sound of the fighting back in the Cornucopia, and the cannon goes off and another follows quickly after. That's five dead already and my mind wanders to Gale. Is he still alive? There'll be more to die but I know I'm in the top 20. We've not had a tribute in the top 20 for the last 4 years, District 12 kids are always killed first. I slow to a jog when I no longer here the noise from the Cornucopia. It's a real shame this place is a death trap.

I stop and lean against a tree listening for any tell-tale signs of water. My concentration is disrupted by the sound of another 2 cannons.

"Top 17," I mutter feeling a sense of pride swelling inside of me. Another 9 tributes to fall and then I'll be one of the top 8. I snort at the thought, me a top 8 tribute. I grip the hidden pin inside my jacket and continue to walk deeper into the trees.

I've no idea where I'm going but I don't recall seeing any others running away from the fight if so I should have a significant lead on the others. Standing in one spot I search around until I see a tree with excellent branches to climb. I jog towards it and grip the thick branch in my hands. Pushing off with my feet I roll on to it throwing a leg over it to keep balanced. I push my body up and my feet swing from the branch. Leaning forward I grip the trunk and shimmy my way up until I'm stood, from here I reach to a branch and begin to climb. About a third of a way up I can see a large thick branch and I aim for that. It's thick enough for me to sit on it without the fear of it snapping from below me. Once I'm sat I look down and it's now I realise how high up I am. Unless some is going to walk looking up and a way up at that I'm pretty safe. Haymitch's face flashes behind my eyes and he's sat in a chair, a glass of whiskey in one hand a he's sending me a thumbs up with the other. At least I did as I was told.

Now seems like a good time to look in the bag. I rest it on my legs as I reach in carefully for the knife. I hadn't planned on leaving there with a knife but it'll surely come in handy. "Thanks Marvel," I chuckle as I swing it gently in my fingers. Placing the knife carefully on my leg I peer inside. The bags bulk is mainly from a thin sleeping bag but I can do a lot with it. There's also an extra pair of socks, a needle and thread as well as a water bottle, some meat jerky and dried fruit. There's even a bit of rope, I dig my hand deeper into the bag and frown, there's something else, it's long and thin possibly made of expensive plastic, having no idea what it is I grip it and pull it out of the bag. Feeling as though I've been punched in the stomach I look directly at the weapon. Attached around it, are four darts. I've a blow pipe. Closing my eyes I rest my head against the tree trunk. Isn't it Ironic that I was reaped at the same age as my aunt, along with a boy from the seam, I receive a score similar to her and I'm now the owner of a blow pipe, the chosen weapon of Aunt Maysilee. It's almost like this was planned as a punishment for something my father has done. I don't want to look at it anymore and I stuff everything bar the rope back into the bag. I know I should be searching for water but I'm too afraid to get down from my tree and go for a search. I use the rope to tie myself to the tree, the adrenaline from the fight has worn me out, with a yawn I close my eyes praying that one of those cannons hadn't been for Gale.

* * *

**I know it's a bit of an odd ending her going to sleep before the night but you'll just have to trust me it'll work out for the best. 7 are already dead and it's only the first day.**

**A really important question, does this sound weird? Majority of my stories are written in third person and I always find it sounds really weird and forced when I write in first.**

**Anyway please review and let me know what you think, it'll be great to hear what you think...**


	15. Surviving the Bloody

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games!**

* * *

_60…59…58…57…56…55…54…53…52…51…50_

For those first 10 seconds I just stare at the scenery around me and yet it doesn't seem to set in that I'm stood facing the Cornucopia where the games are designed as the woods. The woods back home, for a moment panic sits heavy in my stomach, this is a setup, Snow knows I snuck under the fence and into the woods, he's going to kill me and then kill my family for my betrayal he's done this on purpose he's – he's got no say in the arena. It's the game makers that have chosen this design not Snow, they've no idea how I used to break the law, they have no knowledge that this arena plays to my advantages. My luck is changing.

_49…48…47…46…45…44…43…42…41…40_

I can feel Madge's eyes on me without even turning my head to know it's her. Who else other than Madge would be searching for me? I bring myself to look at her and the second she comes into my vision my world stops turning and I can no longer hear the count down, she's dressed for the woods her blonde hair is free of her fancy ribbons and she's ready for the wilderness, she's never looked so damn beautiful.

_39…38…37…36…35…34…33…32…31…30_

She looks right at me and I glance back to the Cornucopia and she knows what I intend to do, she knows I'm going in there and from the look of horror on her face I know she intends to do the opposite and I'm relieved to know she's going to be safe, well safe as she could be in this hell hole. She doesn't look happy about my decision and I turn away, I don't want to see her disappointment.

29…28…27…26…25…24…23...22…21…20

I finally look closer to the Cornucopia, there's weapons of all kinds hidden in there and I know it's the only way I can win. I'm fully aware that I'll be a target, after all I received a score of 11. The highest score of the entire games.

_19…18…17…16…15…14…13…12…11…10_

I can easily see the bow and arrow in the corner, if it was Katniss here she would have gone for the bow and arrow, she'd know what to do to win. I can see a selection of sharp swords, axes and knives, and the floor is littered with bags filled with goodies.

_9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1!_

The countdown comes to an end and I sprint forward and the other tributes do the same, I dash towards the Cornucopia and I reach down grabbing two bags at once, I throw them over my shoulder and I continue to run but reaching down for those two bags caused me to slow and the careers are already at the Cornucopia, they've already gathered their weapons and they've turned on the others. I catch the girl from two knife the girl from three and the first cannon blasts. In my disgust I continue running and I pick up a third bag. The best weapons are gone and I have to duck and role to avoid an axe been thrown in my direction. The word blood bath is an understatement.

Bodies seem to be dropping left right and centre, I've already lost count over the cannons. In the corner of my eye I spot a knife laying on the ground. I look around and then I sprint in that direction. I scoop up the knife, it's long and it reminds me of the knives I've seen hung in the butchers back in 12. It's sharp though and it'll be perfect for deboning an animal and killing if it came too it.

I'm about to turn to my left when I catch the sight of blonde hair in my vision, I turn expecting to see Madge but I'm mistaken and it's infact the girl from one. She's grinning… no smirking at me and she has the bow and arrow in her hands. She nocks the arrow to the bow and she shoots but her aim is shocking and she misses me. I laugh and I stand, if her aim is so far out on a stationary object then she's no chance of her hitting me while I'm moving. I turn to an opening on the borders of the woods and field and I begin to run. This time when she shoots her arrow hits the back of my bag and my heart skips a beat. A few inches to the left and that arrow would have pierced my back practically killing me but I don't stop and I continue to run. I jump over the boy from seven who's laid face down on the ground a spear lodged in his back. I grip the top and try to pull it out but it's lodged in tight and I choose to leave it behind and save my own skin instead of freeing it.

The cannon blasts off again when I finally reach the border of the woodlands. I stop and turn to face the scene in front of me, searching for Madge! It takes a couple of minutes but I'm relieved when I can't find her. It means she got out and got away from this hell hole but the only thing I don't know is if she's injured. I clench my fists at the image of Madge bleeding somewhere, blood dripping through her fingers as she presses her hand against the open wound trying desperately to stop the flow.

Shaking my head at the thought of Madge injured I take one last look at the Cornucopia and I run from the scene with my knife held tightly in my hand. I don't really no where I'm going but I pay close attention to the ground. It's the first give away to the flow of water, and water is the first step for survival. The ground continues to stay dry and I'm quickly becoming frustrated, I need to find water now and it's not becoming easy. In front of me is a large tree and I quickly jog towards it. I place my knife in my bag and I quickly scale it, the tree is one of the largest I've ever seen and I'm confident it'll take my weight. I peer through the branches to see I'm heading in the right direction, another couple of hours walking and I'll hit a little stream. Grinning I jump down and head in that direction. I continue to keep an eye on the foliage as I walk, it's just like the woods back home but I halt in my tracks as I stare at the barren bush in front of me. A small strawberry patch, reminds me of the girl somewhere in this arena. Though I see no strawberries I stop and I drop down to my knees. For many they'll not understand my fixation with this plant but I know back home in 12 Katniss will be watching with wide eyes thinking the very same as me. Strawberries mean Madge. How many times has Katniss stopped at the strawberry bush on our way back home, collecting a small gathering of strawberries to trade with Madge, how many times did I stand silently watching them trade, watching Madge the Mayor's daughter but never truly seeing her for what she was.

I shake my head trying once again to rid the thoughts of Madge from my mind and I continue on, I've quite a way to go before I eventually hit water and I don't trust this place, it's a comfortable temperature now but I've no idea what the Gamemakers plan. The night could arrive and the temperature may drop significantly or it could do the very opposite, it could heat up to incredible temperatures that boil you alive. Either way water right now is my main priority.

I've lost track how long I've been walking but there, on the ground is the one thing I've been hoping to see, a leaf very different to the others, this leaf is fresh and that means water is close by. I continue to walk, conserving my energy for a later date but excitement starts to flutter in my stomach. Another few minutes of walking I begin to see the signs of water through other leaves. I grin to myself and I shrug the bags further up my shoulder. I push past a large sheet of moss and stop dead in my tracks. The stream! It's not very big, just a little spring, probably where the water supply actually starts. I sit on the ground and dip my finger in it. It's cold, which is a good sign I'd be worried if it was giving off heat.

Now seems a good time to look in the bags, I drop them in between my legs and I open the first one. A pair of thick socks, some beef jerky a water bottle and a metre of thick rope. I place them to the side and I grab the next bag, inside there's another pair of socks, another water bottle, a pair of goggles and some matches. I pick up the goggles and toss them around in my hands checking for anything unusual. Upon seeing nothing I place them on my head and… Jackpot! Night Vision Goggles. One of the rarest and most valuable items to get in the games. When the day turns to night you often can't see a thing so to have a pair of these will come in handy. The final bag is the heaviest and I quickly rummage in to see what I have and I'm happy. Another knife a different style to the one I have already is inside with some more rope and a bottle of liquid. On the side it says water distiller, there's some more jerky and a packet of dried fruit.

I lay the selection of goodies out in front of me and I can't help but think the Cornucopia paid off, I may not have walked away with a sword or a bow but I'm pretty well equipped with a knife and the stuff I have here will surely keep me alive for now. I gather all my belongings and place them in two bags. I'll use the final bag for any meat I can collect on the way. I keep the water bottles and the distiller out of the bag, I fill both bottles and check to see if the water is safe to drink. Relief floods through me and I take a hefty gulp of water. I down one entire bottle and then I quickly refill it. The careers will hunt in a pack, I should be safe tonight however.

Day slowly turns to night and I lean against a tree watching the flames flicker from the tiny fire I've lit. I was right about the temperature changing, the nights are definitely colder than the days and I'm glad for the little fire I've created. There's only a little smoke and if I rest my hands over it for added heat then the smoke somewhat disappears. It's so silent out here though, there's no birds tweeting, no animals foraging, you can't here the bell for the miners to start and finish their work, no children playing, there's just nothing around.

I sit against the tree for a few hours until I hear music, I glance up to the sky and I watch the faces of the tributes already fallen. Both the male and female from District 3 have fallen, and the two tributes from District 7 have fallen too. The girls from 8 and 9 follow. Madge's face will be the last to show if she's died somewhere, the next face is of the boy from 10 and then the sky fades to darkness.

She's alive! Madge is alive, she's survived the Cornucopia she's in the top 20. We are both in the top 20. Hell we're in the top 17. When was the last time that District 12 had two tributes that survived the Cornucopia and the first day? I hope the Capitol haven't counted us out yet because we are going to win this game, one of us are going to win this game and I'll be damned if it's anyone other than Madge or I!

* * *

**Though it wasn't difficult to write the word count just didn't seem to get any higher, I think it's because I've normally got speech and this chapter is just void of any speech. I hope you enjoyed it though even though it's not the most thrilling chapter but I promise they're going to get better!**


	16. Mentor's Eye

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games**

* * *

24 years made 48 tributes, 24 girls and 24 boys, many came from the Seam a handful were picked from the Town, some were 12 and others were 18 the rest were in-between. Some were fast runners and some were not, some could hold a sword and they weren't half bad, but the majority could not. Interviews were no better, the young stood no chance, the men didn't want to talk and the girls were too afraid, this resulted in no sponsors. For District 12 the average score was a 5, every now and again a tribute would attract a sponsor or even score a little higher but the same thing always happened. By the time the games had ended there were always two wooden boxes to take home, back to the Mining District. Another two children he had failed to save, it didn't matter if they were 12 or 18, boy or girl, town or seam, because Haymitch Abernathy had failed.

Each year would start the same, he'd get rip roaring drunk and spend the first several days in a bliss of drunken haze and the dreaded hangover before the games officially started, he'd then spend the first day watching as his two kids be stabbed, hung, poisoned, pierced, beheaded, suffocated, starved, frozen or tortured until two cannons announced their end, once both tributes were dead he'd grab the first bottle of his own poison and spend the rest of the games inebriated until it was finally time to go home. He'd learnt early in his years of mentoring that nothing he did would bring those kids home, they weren't killers, they weren't survivors, and they weren't people lovers. It was further in to his mentoring career that he decided that death was kinder to those kids, after all they'd end up like him and who would want that.

As the Hunger Games reared its ugly face for the 74th time he had expected the same torture as last year but he hadn't expected her to be reaped nor him. It was only as he stared at his two tributes at breakfast the following morning did he realise how different this year could be, for the first time in 24 years he had hope, hope that he could get one of these two kids home because for the first time in 24 years he had a survivor, a killer, and a people lover!

XXX

For the first time in a long time I feel sick. Gale and Madge will be half way to the arena now, the hovercraft was due to leave at 11:15 precisely, they would reach the underground of the arena for 11:30 and then they'd have 28 minutes with their stylists before they were to enter the tube to be lifted to the arena. From then a one minute count down would commence and then the gong would sound. It's been 25 years to this day that I was on that hovercraft and I can still remember the feeling of fear, dread and nausea. I clench my eyes tightly together to rid the horrors of my own arena and I slowly stand. I'm sober this year, and I'm almost regretting it. Sobriety makes everything worse, I remember the horrors and the smell of blood, I can hear the screams of that girl from 8 that I killed, I can still see the littering of dead bodies as I turned and fled, and I can feel the coldness of Maysilee's hand in mine after the cannon boomed.

"Haymitch!" I wipe around at the sound of my name to see Trinket staring at me. "Are you okay?" she asks and I nod my head ever so slightly.

"Let's get on with this Trinket," I tell her as I reach for my hip glass, filled to the brim with the best Capitol whiskey, there's enough to numb some of the pain but not enough to make me even a little drunk.

The Mentor's quarters are on the ground floor at the west side of the tower, each year the Mentors and Escorts would seat themselves in their labelled seats and they'd all watch the opening together, a stupid idea but it allowed Snow to watch us, the room was littered with bugs, that man could hear and see everything we did or said, waiting for that one slip up.

"I really do think we stand a chance this year, afterall Gale scored the highest out of all 24 tributes. That's never happened before, I looked into the archives and nobody from District 12 has ever scored higher than a 9 before, and no one from 12 has ever been the top scorer of the games. District two are usual top scorers but that's not much of a surprise really, they've been on the top for the last three years. This could be our year Haymitch!" I grunt and stare out of the glass doors of the elevator, Trinket continues to rabbit on and I barely listen to what she has to say, I'm too busy trying to keep my breakfast from resurfacing. The lower the elevator goes the more nervous I become.

"Obviously Gale is going to go far in the games but I honestly think Madge will do well too, she's such a lovely girl, she's all the Capitol are talking about this morning. Her dress was beautiful that alone has to get plenty of sponsors, that and she's the Mayors daughter it's all helping her. I really would like her to win, she'd be a breath of fresh air in the penthouse, and I think she's be a truly exceptional mentor."

"Let's get the first day over with before you start assigning her roles Trinket. She might not even make it out alive yet!" It was the wrong thing to say, I knew as soon as it slipped past my lips that image would haunt me forever, Madge at my feet her neck sliced open and her blood flooding the ground, her bright blue eyes are dead. I've failed Maysilee and now Madge. The Elevator pings and I hurry out of it leaving Trinket tottering behind me. Madge is a smart girl, she'll understand my warning. She's seen the games enough, she knows how they work. The Cornucopia is the Treasure Island but it's swarmed with booby-traps and hexes, getting in is the easy bit but getting out alive and unhurt is the hard part. She'll know to avoid it, after all you don't win the games with brawn alone.

Gale is a different matter altogether, I hardly know the boy but I knew his father and from what I've seen so far he's very much like his old man, but he has the weight of the world on his shoulders though and at 18 years old he's trying to keep three younger siblings as well as his mother alive and he's got the determination to win the games because unlike the other 23 in the arena he has something other than his own life to fight for. He'll take whatever kind of punishment Snow throws at him as long as he can give his family a better life and for that I applaud him.

"Haymitch, top of the tables this year!" A scoff at Finnick's words but the bronze haired beauty doesn't stop. "Not only have you a top scoring male you have a very talented female. How have you got two of the best tributes this year?" I roll my eyes at Finnick as I take my usual seat beside him. I've always found it peculiar that the seats aren't in District Order, it's almost as though a Peacekeeper has placed them in random District orders for the pure fun of it.

"The games haven't even started yet," I tell Finnick and he nods, just because you have the highest score doesn't mean you survive the first day. Enobaria and Brutus know this all too well, last year their girl scored the highest and she was killed very early on. Only one thing is guaranteed in the Hunger Games and that's death.

"Still though, you stand a better chance of winning then you ever have. This could be your year Haymitch!" Finnick's the second person today to tell me this, but I've learnt not to count my chickens until they've hatched. I've been playing this twisted game for many years and though the odds look promising they're not always in our favour. "You're even sober, you must be feeling confident."

"I promised them I'd try this year. The boy has skills, he knows how to fight, he's a survivor he just needs a hand to guide him."

"I don't think that's the real reason," Finnick tells me and his expression is hard, when did that boy become a man? Finnick won his games at 14, he was a Mentor at 15. He learnt the hard way what it took to live as a Victor, he's now the most loved Victor but only another Victor can see the damage already done, hidden from view behind his eyes. Finnick Odair is as broken as the rest of us, he just has something to fight for.

"That girl is Maysilee Donner's niece! You being sober has nothing to do with the boy, it has everything to with the girl. She's not Maysilee Haymitch, and it's not your fault that she died. Only one tribute can win the games."

"You don't need to tell me how the games work Odair, I've been playing them longer than you've been alive."

"What I'm saying is… saving Madge won't bring Maysilee back and if she dies then it's not your fault." I turn away from Finnick as Effie sits beside me. His words anger me and though I know the foolish boy cares he needs to keep his pretty nose out of other people's business. I damn well know saving Madge won't bring back Maysilee but Madge wasn't always a 16 year old girl, no I can remember a little girl with pig tails in her hair in a pretty blue dress asking me if I liked the drawing she'd drew. Madge Undersee wasn't a girl randomly picked from the reaping she was chosen for this. She was chosen to enter the games whether it was her father's or my fault she was destined to enter the games.

The screen on the wall lights up and the tributes slowly rise to the arena. It's the first time any of us get to see the arena and we all move closer to see what we can. I almost laugh out loud when I see the woodlands. The conversation from Gale before the interviews is fresh in my mind and I begin to wonder if what he suspected could very well be true. I push that to the back of my mind and I survey the arena closer. Majority of it is woodlands but there's a section that's some kind of wheat field. I glance to Chaff and Seeder who are both eyeing the arena with deep concentration, the wheat fields favour the outer districts that supply food. 11 and 9 should be fine. The woodlands favour District 7. What the Capitol don't know though, the woods favour Gale. He practically lives in the woods, he knows what to do and I am slightly relieved. The idiot just has to run to the woods and he'll be fine.

The camera pans away from the tributes and we see a bird's eye view of the arena. There's one long river going through the East section of the woods, it narrows and widens but there's enough water for all the tributes to collect without coming in contact with any one. The Cornucopia is slightly off centre this year. To the west the wheat fields supply plenty of food but no water, nor are they very wide but to the East the woodlands are vast. It would take a good day's walk to get you from one end to the other, this year's arena is far bigger than the previous few we've had. Further north there's a few rocky hills that I'm being told hold small caves are hidden inside. Caves are a good place to hide but they can be dangerous places to stay. Landslides can trap a tribute inside, once trapped they only last a few hours before all the oxygen has been sucked out. Suffocation is always a nasty way to go.

The camera zooms back down on to the tributes and I can see Gale starring at the cornucopia and I hold in a groan. The idiot is going in. I want to grab him by the shirt and shake him about! He's an idiot! The entire arena is made for him and he's going to get himself killed by entering the Cornucopia.

The 10 second count down starts and on the wall around the large TV 24 lights appear. A picture of each tribute is lit and it'll turn to red when their heart stops beating. As the last couple of seconds countdown I take a deep breath. The gong erupts and I watch helplessly as the tributes run towards the arena. The entire room is silent as the group of Mentor's and escorts watch in silence as the tributes race to the Cornucopia. I search for Gale and Madge yet I see neither, a cannon fires and we all look up to see whose light has turned red. It's the girl from 3, another cannon follows suit and I watch as the light for the girl of District 9 turns red.

It's then I see her. Madge has grabbed a bag and she's crouched staring at the boy from one, his hands are filled with knives and I hold my breath as he throws one. She raises her bag and the knife lodgers itself into the thick canvas. She turns and runs, and he follows after her but I grin, he's not going to catch her she far too fast. He throws another knife but it misses her by miles but Madge is safe, she sprints to the opening of the woods and she's out of sight. For now she's safe, the Careers will stay at the Cornucopia, they'll kill off the weak and slow and then tonight they'll make their rounds.

The cannon blasts again and I look up to see the boy from seven is out, I can hear Johanna swearing angrily a few seats down but right now I pay her no attention. I can hear Trinket tutting at Johanna's language but I roll my eyes. There's a dead boy out there and she's annoyed at Jo's language. Typical Capitol.

The camera finds Gale and, he's laughing? I've seen many things in the arena but laughing isn't one of them. He picks up the arrows a foot from his own foot and holds it up, it's then I see the girl from one. She's holding the bow and arrow in her hands and she's nocking another arrow. He's a butcher's knife in his hand and he turns and runs. Glimmer shoots the arrow and my heart drops as it lodgers into his backpack. I quickly count the bags, and I'm impressed to see there's already three on his shoulder.

He reaches the boy from seven and he tries to pull out the spear but it seems to be heavily lodged into his back and Gale quickly gives up. He's risked his life enough already today. He gets into the woods and he looks back. He's searching for something?

"What's he looking for?" Trinket whispers beside me and I continue to watch him. He grins and he turns around and runs from the scene.

I chuckle a little and turn to Trinket. "Madge." Is all I say to her and she smiles. Though it was Madge who had confessed her attraction to the nation it seemed Gale was the one acting on it. Maybe this Star Crossed Lovers angle could work after all.

"Your two are both alive," Finnick says to me, and I nod.

"Like you said, this is my year." Finnick chuckles but he grimaces quickly as Johanna throws her glass at the wall, the cannon has blasted again and the girl from sevens light has turned red. Jo's already out of the games. No matter what we say or do in this room, no other Victor judges you. We've all lost tributes, we've all felt that anger as two lives are taken quicker than you except.

Jo stays seated but she's scowling at the games and she's muttering angrily to Blight who is obviously trying to control his own emotions. She's young and still new to the games, the numbness of a double kill is only a feeling the more experienced mentors face. She still has a long way to go.

The careers finish off a few others and we're down to seven dead already. I watch as the more privileged start collecting the other bags, and the weapons. They pile them around the Cornucopia and it's obvious that this will be their camp.

"Wrong move," said Finnick and I agree. For all they know water is at the other side of the arena, the first thing you do is never make camp until you are certain you know where water can be located. I glance to where Cashmere and Gloss are seated and they are in agreement with Finnick and me. It looks as though the pretty ones and the tough ones lack one key element for the Hunger Games. A brain.

A few more hours pass in the mentor's room until we are finally allowed out, Gale has a great head start. He's the first to find water and the bags he grabbed held quite a few valuable items. The whole room had gasped as he took out the night vision goggles. Possibly one of the most valuable items to have in the Hunger Games, my grin grows even more when I realise that there is only one pair of night vision goggles in the entire games. Finnick chuckles beside me when this is revealed and even Mags looks past him and sends me a thumbs up. This is my year!

Luck however doesn't always work the same way, it's towards the end of our stay when I see what Madge has in her bag. Ropes, a sleeping bag, a pair of socks and a few other things but it's the blow pipe in her hand that I and she stare at. Her blue eyes glisten for a few seconds before she puts everything back in the bag. We're both thinking the same thing. Maysilee's weapons of choice was a blow pipe. The similarities between her games and her nieces are growing and I'm even more worried that it'll end the same way.

We exist the room and it's clear to me that Jo has yet got over her double kill. She walks right towards me and stops me from walking. "Well aren't you the lucky boy this year. Two tributes made it through the Cornucopia, when was the last time 12 got anywhere in the games." she spat and I close my eyes. I don't want a fight especially with Johanna but she's looking for one. I go to speak but continues.

"Though I must say I am impressed, the boy is a catch, strong, intelligent and a looker. He even has a bit of mystery around him, you could sell him for a good price Haymitch. Sponsors will be lapping at your heels for that boy. But then again I don't think you'll have problem recruiting sponsors for your very pretty blonde. I'm sure a few old capitol men would be happy to tell a few secrets for her safety."

"That's enough Johanna!" I'm angry, I know exactly what she's implying and I'll be damned if she talks about Madge that way. "Watch your tongue or you'll end up with it cut out," I warn her. Peacekeepers are swarming around us, they can sense a fight bubbling and in her current mood she'll say something stupid.

"C'mon Jo," Blight mutters and she scoffs.

"How stupid is this, kids killing kids and here we are getting angry over it. I don't see why we should care, after all the Capitol don't want to us District folk to have feelings. Feelings make you human and it makes it so much easier to watch people kill and be killed when they don't see you as a human!" she shouts. "It's stupid! But I hope you win Haymitch!" With her final parting words she turns on her heels and storms out of the auditorium. I turn around to see a crowd of Capitol citizens staring at us, several with their mouths hanging low. It seems Johanna has hit the spot.

But I've more important things to do than keep Johanna out of trouble. This year I'm a serious contender in these games, and I need Sponsors but first there's something far more important to deal with. I need to find Eugene Prather, the knot trainer Gale had told me about. I need to know who was interested in Gale and Madge and find out more of what he knows. The information is gold and Eugene knows his stuff, for now tracking him down is key.

"Trinket, I need you to start working on getting us sponsors. I have to be somewhere, I'll be back soon."

"Wait where are you going? This better not be the bar." She hissed and I shake my head.

"Listen Trinket, I can't tell you where I'm going and who I'm seeing but if I can get what I'm after then this will help us with Sponsors and help us bring one of those damn kids home." She looks at me uncertain but she nods her head.

We both look at one another with a soft smile before we turn and head in different directions. Effie to the Sponsors lounge and me to see Eugene Prather, this year is our year and I'll be damned if I'll be taking two wooden boxes back to 12.

* * *

**I was actually looking forward to this chapter, I really wanted to write a bit of Haymitch for my next POV. I do plan on inputting other's views into the middle of the story, but as of now I've only got Katniss planned. But I've a brain wave going on with Mrs Undersee but nothing is planned for that as of yet. So if there is anyone you'd like to hear from then please leave your suggestions in a review and I'll see what I can do.**

** I just had to input Finnick and Johanna in this chapter as well as Effie and I'm actually really happy with how this has turned out :) It might actually be my favourite chapter, it was the easiest chapter I've had to write so far and it's longer than the previous one. **

**Up next we are back with Madge in the Arena... **

**If you want to stay tune for more then add this story on your alerts and you'll know when I next update!**

**Lottie**


	17. Thief in the Night

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games**

* * *

Thief in the Night

The announcement of the fallen tributes awakens me from my power nap, the adrenaline from the Cornucopia has literally drained me and I do nothing as I watch the tributes from 3 and 7 shine in the sky. Followed by the girls from 8 and 9 and the boy from 10. As awful as it sounds I'm not surprised they are the first to fall, the two from District 3 were kids really, they had to be no older than 14. I can also remember thinking that the girl from nine, Demetria I think her name was, probably wouldn't do so well. The boy from 10, well as awful as it sounded he really didn't stand a chance, he was handicapped from the start. There was obviously something wrong with his leg, he wouldn't be able to out run anyone. What I am surprised with however, are the really young ones, the boy from 4 and the girl from 11 they're both very much alive. Obviously both are only 12 and I can't begin to imagine the mental and emotional damage winning the hunger games could cause on someone so young.

I'm 16 and the idea of physically killing someone makes my stomach churn, I also know that Haymitch who is now in his 40s and still has problems with death and killing someone. Children at the age of 12 are far too young to be involved in something like this, but then again even I'm also too young to be facing this.

Shaking these thoughts out of my head I think of another face that didn't appear in the sky; Gale. He's alive, heart beating, air in the lungs, blood in your veins kind of alive. Somewhere in this crazy place is a dark skinned, brown haired boy with the most beautiful eyes looking up at the sky, counting and watching the faces that appear. I can see him, smiling as the arena darkens when he doesn't see my face. He knows I'm alive, like I know he is. In a way the Game Makers showing us pictures of the dead is a good and a bad thing. For when the time comes where you must kill the guilt of seeing their face in the sky haunts you forever, the last time their families see them alive is those few seconds before you kill them, and then their face flashes in the sky to remind you it really happened.

But then again, the faces are the only way of telling the time here, just because it goes dark doesn't mean it's night, in the 57th game the game makers would alternate the light every few hours, so the reality of day and night was over and sleep was harder to come by, but here, I now know when light arrives it's morning on the second day of the Hunger Games, not only do the faces tell you the time, they can make your heart leap out of your throat. Everyone watches them, you count the faces and subtract it from the remaining numbers. I've quickly realised you never forget the number of tributes left, top 17 after all. As you watch the faces fade away you watch to see your District partner because everyone knows, if you don't win then you want it to be your partner. You're doing this for your District so it's important that you remain a team even when the cannon sounds the end for you.

I could think even deeper about the faces in the sky but my world suddenly freezes as I hear footsteps approaching. I tighten the ropes around my legs and I press my body further against the tree, I try to control my breathing but it escapes my lungs in quick spurts.

"Hey Cato, who we actually hunting for?" I recognise the voice instantly as the crazy girl from District two, I watched her once as she threw knives perfectly at all the targets.

"Everyone and anyone obviously," he laughed. They had yet to see me and I glance down to see who else is with the pair from District 2. I roll my eyes as I spot both Marvel and Glimmer standing beside one another. He has a spear and a sword in his hands and Glimmer has managed to retrieve the bow and arrows that I saw. Clove is playing with one of the knives that's lined inside her jacket and Cato's hand grips a long sword with a curve in the blade. I glance to my bag and close my eyes, I've nothing to stop any of those weapons.

"You know, I'm just thinking maybe one of us should have stopped at the campsite and watched over the food and weapons, after all they're left unguarded," I hear Marvel say and I smile to myself.

"What's the point, nobody is going to go there you idiot." Said Cato rolling his eyes at Marvel. It appears Cato has named himself as group leader and I'm certain Marvel isn't best pleased with this. I continue to listen to them as they bicker between one another and I wonder if one of them will kill another just to shut them up. They've not even bothered to look up to see if I'm hear.

"If you're so bothered about the stuff back at camp then why didn't you stay behind to guard it?" snaps Clove and I have to agree with her.

"Why should I? You should, you could have just thrown your knives at anyone that walks by," he spits back, taking a step closer to her. Gosh, this is better than Capitol television!

"I'm not the one worrying about the loot." She replies reaching for one of her knives. I can see it now, three of them kill each other and then the remaining one lives and when they watch this back they'll see me hiding up the tree watching their argument amused. I grin stupidly and wave, might as well make them look even more foolish if they do watch it back, and if I'm lucky and I win, then I'll surely remember this moment fondly.

"Shut up Marvel!" Cato finally snaps and he pushes the slimmer boy.

"Oi," Glimmer shouts, standing closer to her District partner. Oohhh this is really getting juicy! Two on two. Districts one and two, I'm sure citizens of the Capitol are taking bets on who will die first, or maybe they're finding this whole thing as amusing as me. Never have I seen the tributes from One and Two appear so thick, I'm basically sat above them, vulnerable and they've not even noticed. How many sponsors must they have lost by now?

I roll my eyes as they argue a little more. Cato was right about one thing though, Marvel really was an idiot. He's basically announced to anyone who is listening that their camp site is unguarded and they've weapons as well as food stocked high.

"I just want to say now, if we run into the pretty Mayor's daughter I want her." I snap my head to Glimmer. "No one speaks to me like she did in training, I'll happily pierce the cheeky bitch's heart with one of my arrows." Well isn't she friendly?

While I should be taking offence to Glimmer's speech I'm sat up a bloody tree grinning my head off. Did I rile her up that badly? I out shone her in the tribute parade, received the same score as her and then I had the entire Capitol eating out of the palm of my hand in my interview. She knows I'm her biggest threat because I out did her and a little bit of me loves this.

How stupid are these Careers? I now know that Glimmer is a dumb blonde, Clove is dead crazy, Cato is a control freak and Marvel is just an idiot. I sit and listen to them talk more of their plan as they finally pass by me and continue their search for their pray, leaving their stack of goodies open for the taking. When I can no longer hear them, I quickly untie the rope and pack everything back into my bag, I scurry down the tree landing on the ground with a thump. I look behind me before I head back to the Cornucopia.

It's not too far away from here, after an hour of slow walking in the dark I finally reach the outskirts of the Cornucopia. I glance around, to make sure the area is safe before I run to the pile of goodies they've lined up. I reach for an empty bag and begin to stuff all sorts of fruits into it, food right now is important, if I don't see any more then this will have to last me. I grab about 10 packs of jerky, ripping one open and eating it right here. I purposely drop the wrapper on the floor as I search for weapons. It appears all the best ones are gone but I keep looking until something catches my eye. It's small, with spiked club on the end, I hold it in my hand and it's heavy. The weight is mainly in the large spikey ball. Not entirely sure what it is, I got for a swing and I nearly knock myself to the ground from the weight. I keep hold of it as I continue to look but I decide quickly I don't want anything too big, if I'm going to scale up a tree then I don't want to be lugging large weapons about.

I search through some of the other bags, and I quickly steal some water distiller. I've no idea if the water here is safe to drink so this will be perfect. I grab another pair of socks, cold feet are an unwanted killer. I continue to route through the careers belongings, I even steal Glimmer's waterproof jacket.

I just hope for her sake it doesn't rain. I stuff everything into my bag before I turn from the Cornucopia and run back from where I came from. I have to stop several times however as the two bags I'm now lugging around are really heavy. It's only as I scale, what I believe is the same tree again do I hear the boom of a cannon.

"Please not Gale," I whimper as I continue to climb. I hang both the bags on two shorter branches near my head and I wrap the rope around me. I should be able to get a few more hours of sleep in before day breaks.

I wake with a groan, last night's run around has really worn me out but I stand and stretch. Though I've eaten enough my throat is rather dry. I haven't had anything to drink since yesterday and I really need some water. I try and spy through the trees but I'm not high enough and all I see is greenery. With another groan I start to ascend up the tree, I continue to peer out until I finally see what I'm searching for. To the East there seems to be a long river running through the arena.

Happy with my discovery I descend the tree, collecting my bags on the way I take off in search of the river. The weight of my bags slow me down but I knuckle on. I have to get water or it won't matter how much I have in my bags, I'll be dead in the next few days.

The temperature isn't helping, it seems the Game Makers have fiddled with the central heating, the arena is far warmer than it was yesterday and I can feel sweat drip down my brow.

It's no use, I have to stop I can't go on. I slowly lower to the ground and rest my head against the rock, it's so bloody warm. I rummage in my bag for an orange that I stole from the careers and I quickly peel it. The juice inside the orange should help quench a little of my first.

"Damn," I moan as I taste the orange, it just happens to be the nicest tasting orange I've ever had. I wonder if the careers know I've raided their stash? Who cares, they probably wouldn't be able to say who had done it even if they knew someone had been there.

I can picture the image right now, Marvel making short sarcastic comments to Cato, while Cato stomps around his stash shouting in anger. Glimmer will be fuming that her pretty green coat has been stolen and Clove, well she'll just be psychotic because I don't think she is capable of anything else.

I rest for a little longer before I eventually push myself up off the ground and I set off looking for water. My mind wanders back to Gale, I wonder what he's doing right now. Is he safe, is he well? Is he even alive? The thought of Gale lying dead in this baking heat spurs me on and I search even harder for the stream.

"It can't be far now," I growl as I push back another bush, I'm completely lost I'm sure of it. Stamping my foot I turn 360 degrees on the spot. I no longer know if I'm heading in the right direction of if I'm heading back to where I've just come from. Everything just looks the same. I'm about to have a tantrum when I hear a noise up front. I stand completely still, probably not the best thing to do but my feet refuse to move. The noise doesn't seem to becoming any closer and because of this I slowly start to relax. My feet decide now is a good time to start working again and I walk towards the sound of the noise. The closer I get the more excited I become, I think I've just found water!

I almost cheer out loud when I spot the flow of that beautiful clear liquid. I drop to my knees and reach for my bag, I root out a water bottle and I fill it to the top, I drip a few drops of distiller in it to check its safe but I guzzle down over half of the bottle. I dive the bottle into the stream again filling it to the top.

I fasten the lid tight and I then submerge my hands into the cool liquid. It's so damn refreshing! I scoop water into my palms and I splash my face, the second it hits my face I sigh, the cold is so good right now. The heat of this place is becoming unbearable. I dive my hands into the water again when I hear the second cannon of the day go off. I freeze, waiting to hear anything to indicate the killers are close by. After a minutes of silence I turn back to the water.

I remove my jacket and roll up my sleeves before I wash them down with the water. I take another swig of my water as I think back to the second cannon. I'm officially in the top 15! Aunt May would be proud! Obviously I want to win, but I'd be happy with a top 8 finish. Yes I'd be dead but I'd be in the top 8 and I think that's a respectable place to die. After all there's some very tough competitors this year, and Gale is one of them. I already know I wouldn't be able to kill him. I wouldn't be able to return home and look the citizens of 12 in the eye knowing I'd killed one of our own.

It's only now do I focus on the advice I was given from my father. Run from the Cornucopia, find water and shelter and stay hidden. Do everything Haymitch tells me too. Both Peeta and Katniss told me to run and hide. So far I've achieved all of them but one. I have run from the Cornucopia, I've hidden up a tree, I've even found water and food. I now need to find shelter.

"Looks like I'm in search of another tree," I say out loud as I roll down my sleeves. I drink more from my water bottle before I refill it. Getting enough fluids in is going to be really helpful. My water bottle is the only thing I leave out of my bag, I wrap my jacket around my waist and I set off walking along the river bank, listening out for anyone and everyone while searching for the biggest tree I can find.

I seem to be walking forever when I finally see the beast I'm looking for. It's a huge oak tree and I can't see the top of it from here on the ground, also I can't seem to find a low enough branch to use to start my climb.

What to do, what to do…. I circle the spot I'm on, could I use another tree to climb and slowly make my way across until I'm on that tree?

I've no other option, placing my weight mainly on one foot I run and jump towards a branch, I swing a little before I pull the rest of my body on to the branch. Now I slowly start to climb until I find a branch close enough to the oak tree. I close my eyes and take a deep breath and I lower on to my bum. I slide across the branch wondering all the while, will I get splinters in my bum? The end of the branch starts to dip from my weight and it's now I decide to swap trees. I push myself up so I'm crouching, my bum stuck high in the air. I jump, and my right foot slips off the branch, I quickly reach out for another branch and I only just manage to grip it. My hearts pounding in my chest as I'm leant across two branches with a 30 foot drop below. I steady my breathing the best I can and I slowly bring my foot on to the branch. I use my hands to walk across the branch. Once close enough I practically hug the tree trunk to my chest. Safe!

"Only I could nearly get myself killed up a tree," I mutter as I start to climb higher. You'll be in the Hunger Games Madge, be careful of other tributes, mutts and all the tricks that the Game Makers throw into the arena. But did anyone think to warn me of trees? Nope. Obviously trees aren't supposed to be dangerous unless they can move.

This tree seems to go on forever, I think I'm going to change the rules of the games. It's not the first to win but the first to get to the top of the highest tree in the arena.

Wow.

The view from up here is amazing, I can see across the entire arena from here. To the west I can see the wheat field, it's tiny in comparison to the huge woodlands. From up here there's just green with a blue line swirling through it. I'm in the centre of the Arena, this is the middle of the arena. From up here I can see the Cornucopia, I now also know the arena has two levels to it. A few hours walk from where I am, I'll reach a waterfall. If I scale that then I'll be on another section of the arena. Unless they've climbed trees like me and actually know about it, the second level is empty and I think... yes! I think there's some caves! I could stay up there in the caves and just wait out everyone else! Nobody will find me up there, if I can keep hunting then surely the other person will just die from whatever the Game makers throw at tham? That's the plan, get to the top of the cliff where the waterfall is, and hide in a cave. Oh yes, Madge Undersee you are going to be the 74th Hunger Games Victor!

* * *

**The first chapter of the New Year. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, and placed this story under their favourites and alert list it means a lot. **

**Next chapter... we're back with Gale!**


	18. First Kill

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games**

* * *

First Kill

I should have really set these snares up when there was light, leaving it till now was a stupid idea. Night's fallen and with it has the temperature, it's surprisingly cold now and I rub my hands together and my mind wanders to Madge. Her face never appeared in the sky but would the cold of the night be her downfall? She's far more used to the warmth and luxuries of a heated home, at least living in the Seam has allowed me to be prepared for this weather. But I'm determined to think positive, Madge is a smart girl and she probably knows the ins and outs of the games better than all the tributes so she'll know what to do, but I can't help but think of her soft skin, her smooth hands and feel angry. A girl like that doesn't belong in a place like this, she shouldn't be forced to kill or maim for survival she should be allowed to live freely and comfortably.

"Focus on the snares Gale!" I mutter out loud, I have to shake Madge from my thoughts, being distracted like I am will only get me hurt or worse, killed. I use three sticks that had fallen to the ground and fasten them together, I use the leaves to camouflage its obvious appearance. I could probably make snares in my sleep, after all for the last four years I'd been hunting in the woods, not for pleasure or entertainment but for survival.

Gathering the two snares I'd constructed I slid them into the sides of two trees, opposite my little camp site, the guarantee of actually catching anything here is slim but I do recall seeing tracks, and where there are tracks, there's animals, which means food. Whether this food will actually be edible will be a risk I'll have to take.

I rest against the fire I've made and glance up at the smoke coming from it, with a heavy sigh I pour water over it, I don't want it alerting anybody to my location. I remove my night vision goggles from my eyes and it takes me a few seconds until my vision can focus, I was right about the shortage of vision out here, you really can't see much in front of you.

I lay my head down beside the ashes of my dimming fire, it didn't take too long for it to burn out but there's still some heat to it and I curl my large frame around the source, I know it won't be long until I'm woken from the cold but I close my eyes.

BOOM!

I jump awake at the sound of the cannon, the ground almost feels like it's shaking from the noise as I try to control my rapidly beating heart as I lay perfectly still. Another has died, whether from injury or the cold I'm not sure but like it did earlier my mind goes back to Madge.

"Please don't be her," I mutter quietly, I'm not one normally for speaking my feelings but I can see Haymitch in my head telling me to play the game, never stop playing the game and our game plan is about Madge and me. One of us will go home and if citizens of the Capitol hear me wishing upon her safety then they'll continue supporting us. "Anyone but Madge," I say as I finally push myself up.

The fire is cold but I'm warm, my heart is still beating from the boom of the cannon which is pumping the blood around my body faster. I slowly lay back down and curl into a ball. I have to keep in the heat, Madge's face flutters behind my closed eyes and I shake my head. She's really becoming quite the distraction.

Morning comes and I'm surprised to find I must have drifted back off to sleep, the entire surrounding is eerily quiet and as I slowly stand I reach for my knife, it's almost too quiet. I gather all of my belongings into a bag and set off to see if my snares have caught anything, my eyes are constantly checking over my shoulder. I can't quite shake off the feeling of being watched. I advance on to the first of my snares and stop. Empty, kicking the ground in frustration I dismantle the snare and collect it as neatly as I can, it'll need repairing but it's definitely reusable. I cover my tracks and make way to my second snare the one closest to camp. As I walk back into my little spot I drop the bag but keep the knife in my hand. I push back the bush and grin. It's the biggest rabbit I've ever seen and its leg is caught fast in my snare, it's completely unable to get out. It's almost sad as I watch it struggle, there's blood coming from his encased leg but I bring myself to remember that this is a mutt. My large hands reach for the rabbit's neck and in quick jerk I break its neck and the rabbit falls limp. I remove the snare from around its leg. Because of the animals movements it's ruined my snare but I have food so it doesn't bother me too much. Walking back to the river bank I start the process of skinning the animal.

It's never been my favourite job in hunting but it's one I've always done, even when out with Katniss I often skinned the animals while she plucked the birds. It was a routine of ours that will undoubtedly never be the same again. I finish skinning the rabbit and I quickly gut it before I quietly bathe it in the stream, once it's bathed, I grab a stick and pierce it through the raw animal meat. I stand it in the ground as I work on the fire. Majority of the wood I used has disintegrated which means I need new twigs and leaves. Groaning I walk back towards the edges of the forest and quickly grab the foliage. With two stones I begin my attempts to start a fire, I slide the two pieces together to create sparks.

It doesn't take me long until I'm heating my hands over a growing fire. I place the rabbit above the flames and I wait.

It turns out cooking a rabbit takes longer than I realised, I've easily been sat here a few hours as the rabbit slowly cooks, the smoke coming off the fire is worrying but I keep the knife on me at all times. I press my back against a large tree and remain silent. If someone does try and sneak up on me, I'll throw the knife. I'm one of the biggest tributes here so height and strength will be my advantage. Though if anyone was to wander through I'd like it to be Cato from District 2. I can't physically stand that bloke, he actually makes my skin crawl.

The rabbit is eventually cooked and I rip off a leg and munch happily on it, it's a little hot so I toss it around my hands trying not to burn myself in the process. The rabbit is lush and I actually have to stop myself for going for more than another leg. I need to keep this, these games won't be over in a couple of days and my strength will disappear quickly if I have nothing to eat. I finish my second leg and sadly wrap the rest of the rabbit away and slip it into my bag. I use my water bottle to diminish the flames before I refill it again.

Once I'm happy that the fire is fully out and my water bottles are full again. I throw my bags over my shoulder and follow the water, it's best to stick to the banking of the stream where there was water, though there was a risk to this strategy, tributes who had discovered water wouldn't want to travel too far away from it.

The sun was slowly getting higher in the sky, and the more it rose the warmer the arena became, I can already feel the sweat on my forehead and I shake my head.

"They need to choose a temperature and stick to it," I grumble as I push past bushes and growing trees. Eventually I can't take the heat no more and I slip my jacket off my shoulders and wrap it around my waist. I take a hefty drink, almost emptying my entire bottle in one go. I check around me and I duck down to fill the bottle again. The water is cool and I pour it over my face, I gasp at the coldness of the water. The water hasn't only cooled my face down but it's soaked the front of my shirt, it's stuck tightly to my skin but it's helping me keep cool so I leave it. I fill my bottle again and continue walking.

It's strange how beautiful the arena is, it really does remind me of home and the woods. I wonder if the Gamemakers scout Panem for arena ideas, after all, I have seen hovercrafts in the sky once before searching for runaways, so why not for arena ideas?

I try to think back to previous arenas and if any of them had any familiar surroundings but it proves hard to know. I've never been to any other District before so I couldn't say if any arena looked familiar. I guess that was one positive to winning the games. I'd get to travel and see the different Districts but if winning meant I'd end up like Haymitch then I wonder how much I really want to win this.

I pause as I hear something from behind me, I spin around and grip the knife tighter in my hand. "Whose there?" I shout, "Show yourself!" I glance rapidly around and I carefully walk to where I heard the noise. My breathing is heavy and my hands begin to shake but I don't see anyone or hear anyone. I slowly walk backwards and jog away from the area of the noise.

After a while I stop jogging and I walk onwards, the stream is getting thicker now. I take another drink from my water bottle and I crouch down to fill it back up when I see something in the distance.

It's a foot!

I take a deep breath and I walk a little closer towards it with my knife held tightly in my hand, it was only when I neared did I see that the foot belonged to a boy and he was groaning in pain. It was the boy from District 9 and his eyes were clenched tightly in pain. His stomach was ripped open and his blood was coating the grass around him. I turn to walk away when my foot stepped on a twig, it snapped and the boy's eyes opened. I could see nothing but pain in his eyes as he looked at me. He moved his hand towards me but it fell to the ground, more blood spewed out of his stomach and he was breathing heavy.

"I can't help you!" I tell him but the boy nodded. His eyes dropped down my body and he looked at the knife in my hand before he looked back up at me. I breathe heavily and the bags on my shoulder drop to the floor.

"The careers do this to you?" I ask and he slowly nods his head. I slowly step towards him, not sure what I'm planning to do when I finally reach him.

"Cornucopia," he stutters and I nod, so he was attacked in the Cornucopia and somehow managed to fall here.

"You're a long way from there now," I tell him and he smiles a bloody smile. I offer him a small smile as I crouch down

"Please," he muttered as he once again looks back at the knife in my hand.

Can I really do this? Can I really kill this boy he's young probably only a year or two older than Rory. Did this boy have siblings? What about parents? Were they watching him suffer? Could I have stood by and watched as Rory suffered? Would I have wanted someone to end his suffering? I subconsciously tightened the grip on my knife as I think yes. I'd never want him to suffer like this, I'd want to take his suffering away from him.

With the thought in my head, I use my free hand and cradle the back of his neck. "Close your eyes," I whisper and he looks at me with a smile and then slowly closes them. His breathing is soft considering he's in so much pain and with the knife in my hand I bring it to his neck. I close my eyes and whip the blade across his neck. I hear him gasp and his head falls limp, warm blood splatters across my hand and I hold back the vile that was rapidly rising up my throat.

It was no surprise to me when the cannon boomed. I'd made my first kill.

* * *

**Rather tricky to write was this one but I'm looking forward to writing the next chapter, it's the one chapter I've looked forward to writing since I planned it aha! Reviews would be lovely as ever! But until next time Lottie!**


	19. Up the Waterfall

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games**

* * *

Up The Waterfall

It should have been pretty obvious to me that climbing trees would be hard work, but yet it obviously took me several trees and a lot of walking to discover this. The Game makers have kept the temperature dial on high and I'm roasted. I've been walking since dawn, I've already wrapped Glimmer's stolen coat around me as it was really getting too warm to wear it. But on more positive news I'm heading in the right direction. I take a large gulp out of my water bottle before I fill it with more cool water. The last tree I climbed showed me that I wasn't too far from the waterfall I had been walking towards, though I'm not as close as I would have liked to have been in the day, yes it's still pretty early in the morning but I really want to be in a cave by night fall, I don't know how dangerous or how hard it'll be to scale up the rock face of the waterfall but I don't want to waste too much time. Since the careers unknowingly passed me last night I haven't seen any other tribute since the Cornucopia.

I find myself thinking about Gale often, wondering if he is okay or hurt. So far his face hasn't appeared in the sky but I was long gone from the Cornucopia by the time he left, I don't know if he left safe and unhurt with several weapons or if he is injured buried under some foliage somewhere counting the hours until he can't go on. I'm obviously praying for the first option but would it be better for him to be dead early so it doesn't end up being just the two of us? I'm perfectly aware how ludicrous a thought that is, but I've been walking for a long time now and the sun really is hot. Maybe it's messing with my mind or maybe this water is giving me crazy thoughts. But still, would I find the games less challenging knowing he was dead.

I quickly answer my own question when I picture his family in the town centre watching as the cannon booms and his life ends. His mother losing her eldest son, the man of the house. His brothers now old enough to understand the horrors of the games watching as their role model disappears, it'd wipe away their youthful looks and their bright smiles away for good. And his sweet little sister, too young to remember him in many years to come. He'd be a man she knew as a child but never be able to picture in her mind. I shake my head as I reach another large tree. No better way than to rid a horrid image then to work it out.

I jump on to the branch with a huff, these trees are getting harder and harder to climb. It takes me longer than before but I'm soon high enough to see the waterfall. Not too far now!

Once my feet reach the floor I continue onwards. In just over an hour I finally see the waterfall. I jump with joy as I reach it and I find myself running closer to the rocks. I'm still a distance away but I can tell from here that the surface of the rock wall isn't smooth, sharp bits of rock jut out from the wall in different angles and heights. It was obviously designed with climbing in mind. Grinning I step forward when the arena goes off with a boom. I pause, another life has been taken, I try not to picture Gale but I can't help it his face appears in front of me, smiling ever so slightly but his eyes show that little spark of humour. I shake my head from the thought but that slight distraction has cost me. I hear voices approaching, laughing and shouting and it doesn't take me long to realise who it is. I'm out in the open and there's nowhere to hide. There'll be upon me in a few seconds, I don't have time to run back to the woods, they'd see me and then it'd be a cat and mouse game until they get me. I look to the waterfall, there's only one option left. I sprint towards the rocks.

"Girl from 12!" I hear Cato cry and I keep my head down, I reach the rock wall before they even have time to think to chase me. I start to climb when I hear Clove shout get her.

I finally look over my shoulder, all four of them are running towards me. I grit my teeth and start to climb. The rock wall is easily thirty foot tall and I know if I fall I'm dead. I continue to focus on climbing but it's hard to do when I hear the careers not too far behind.

"That's my coat!" Glimmer snaps and I curse. "That's the bitch that broke in to our camp!" she snapped.

"Should have been more careful when you were announcing that you left it without a guard." I shout back. "But then again like you said Cato, nobody is going to go there. If only you had looked up. You told me everything I needed to know!" I tell them and I continue to climb up the tree.

"No she's mine!" Glimmer hisses and I hear noise behind me and then a sudden pain hits my arm. I cry out and slide a little down the surface as I glance at my arm. That bitch has just shot an arrow at me. But her aim was out so she's only scratched the skin. I bite my lip and reach forward, my arm is bleeding ever so slightly and it really stings but this is life and death. I reach for another level and I pull myself up.

"This is useless! Pull her down!" I hear Marvel shout and I curse under my breath. I look down to see the four of them beginning to scale the wall. I'm usually a really nice person but oh do I wish they'd slip.

The higher I climb the more crumbly the rocks become. I slip another time and this time I catch my leg on the rock. Hissing as the rock cuts me, I continue to climb. I've far much to lose, I'm doing this for my parents for Aunty May…

It turns out being the one to climb up the wall first was a good thing, as the rocks start to crumble, small tinier rocks fall, I hear Cato curse as stones fall into his eyes slowing him down. It's getting warm up here and I'm certain cameras across Panem will be watching this. I'm just over half way now and they seem to be falling back. For the first time I look up to see what's above, another 10 foot or so and I'll be at the top. The Careers behind me are probably around half way. I have a Madge sized body between Marvel and I, all the way to a Gale sized body to Glimmer who is the furthest down.

"Get her Marvel!" I hear Glimmer shout and I can't hold it in.

"What happened to… she's mine Princess?" I shout and I can even see Haymitch chuckling in the Sponsors room. He'll be stood there with a smirk on his face.

She actually growls and I continue climbing. I received the highest score on the gauntlet there's no way I'm going to lose this.

Before I know it I'm only a few feet away from the top. I continue to climb but I'm slowing, the continuous climbing on sharp rocks have cut the palms of my hands and they sting.

There's a root of a tree sticking out and I grab hold of that. I use the sturdiness of the tree to guarantee making the surface. I practically pull my body over the wall and I just want to lay here with the grass soft against my face but I haven't time. I quickly push myself to my feet and ignore my cuts and sores. I'll look at them later. I glance around when I see a boulder. It's quite close to the edge, if I run they'll chase me but if I can knock them off the wall then I'm safe. The boulder isn't huge and I push it closer to the surface, it's not huge but it's heavy. I make slow progress but I eventually reach the end. I'll not hit either Cato or Marvel but the two girls are close by. I close my eyes and I push the boulder. I feel it leave me and I almost don't want to open my eyes as I hear a scream. The boulder has obviously hit one of them. I bring myself to open my eyes just as a cannon booms. I look down to see Clove staring down at the body on the ground in shock. Both Marvel and Cato have stopped and I slowly step back as I finally spot what I've done. The boulder is sat on her head! You can only see Glimmer's body and the large pool of blood escaping. My stomach turns and I quickly take more steps backwards. Her crumpled body is twisted at angle. I can still hear her scream as I run. I don't look back but I keep on running I know it won't be too long until they eventually reach the top of the wall and chase after me.

I make rash turns. Running left before turning right then back on myself, I'm panicking full on panicking! I've killed someone there blood is on my hands and I know if it had been any other way they'd have killed me but they've been brainwashed into thinking that is normal, that it is right, but I know different. I can't get rid of the image of her dead body. I can still hear her scream. I find a tree and climb it. I climb high until I'm high enough that nobody on the ground will see me and I fall against the trunk.

I sit there for ages, well it feels like ages trying desperately to control my breathing. Eventually I calm down, this is a stupid bloody game… killing people that is. I'm just about to climb down when I hear feet on twigs. I push myself against the tree as I listen to them.

"Where is she?" Marvel pants as he looks around.

"Probably up a tree somewhere!" replies Cato "But what tree I don't know, Clove you should have just thrown one of your knives into her when we first found her?"

That a good point, why didn't they let her do that? I was a quarter of the way up the wall when Glimmer hit me with her knife. Clove, though I hate to admit it has a very good aim surely it would have made sense to put a knife in my back. I'd have fallen off the cliff and fallen on the knife which would have killed me.

"But the Princess wanted to do it!" replied Clove, she has one of her knives in her hand almost ready to throw it the second she sees me.

"Watch it!" Marvel snaps and he steps towards her. "I get you two didn't get on but she'd dead now so cut the shit!"

Obviously he had a thing for her. Cato chooses to say nothing and they set off in search of me again. My plan had been a simple one. Climb up the waterfall and stay safe on the upper level but it had backfired and I had just brought the three most dangerous tributes up with me. Sighing I turn my head to another noise. I watch in fascination as the top of the arena opens and a large Capitol Hovercraft appears from the sky. So we are in a large domed bubble away from civilisation itself. I continue to watch the Hovercraft, I even swap branches to get a better view.

It's near the waterfall and I watch intrigued as a large claw appears from the bottom of the Hovercraft, it descends all the way down before it starts to rise one more. I've seen one of these before. It was when I came to the Capitol a few years ago and saw the Hovercrafts, it's the way the Capitol removes the dead tributes from the arena but it's never shown on the games and in the Capitol. I see something dangling from the claw and I wonder is it a leg or an arm?

The second the claw disappears the Hovercraft begins to move again, the arena above opens and I watch as the sky shimmers. Could it be a force field? Haymitch had won his games by using it to his advantage but it cost him everything. The Hovercraft slips out of sight and everything remains how it once was.

There's been two cannons so far today and I wonder how many more there'll be before the night arrives, but I've decided to head back the way I came, see if there is anything worth of value left at the bottom of the waterfall. I've climbed up it once I can do it again a second time, not only that but heading back the way I came is probably the safest place to go, there's no guaranteeing that the Careers will stop searching for me but while they are fuelled on revenge I'm safest going the opposite way.

With my mind made up I climb back down the tree.

* * *

**I promise the chapters will get longer, but these last few and the next few aren't going to be huge but you'll understand why the next chapters will be longer :) So Glimmer is now dead! Like in the original she is the first of the pack to die but in a very different way! Up next Gale!**


	20. Day from Hell

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games**

* * *

Day from Hell

My feet are fixed to the ground and my hands are shaking, the echo of the cannon around the arena continues to boom in my ears even after the noise has stopped. Breathing through my nose is a no go, all I can smell is the blood of the boy I've just killed. I slowly open my eyes and instantly wish I hadn't the boys dead green eyes shine back up at me and I urge the bile to go back down, being sick right now will not help me with the sponsors. But his eyes unnerve me, it makes everything seem so real, seeing someone die and being unable to do anything about it is hard but actually taking another life no matter if it was a mercy killing or not was a different story.

With a shaky hand I close the boy's eyes and slowly allow my heavy body to stand. I wince as I look down at my trousers, I've knelt in his blood and my left knee is soaked. Every bit of me is desperate to pull the trousers off but I don't and instead I grab his back pack.

I don't stay long, I make sure I have everything before I run away from the dead tribute. His name escapes me as I sprint through the wood lands, the fallen branches and shrubbery doesn't bother me, I'm used to sprinting through the woods back home, I know the times that the fence is turned on and off and I know if I'm trapped out there at night punishment is almost unavoidable, I've pushed it close a few times, only just managing to squeeze my oversized stature through the hole in the fence before the electricity was turned on.

I continue to focus on my feet, making sure one goes in front of another each time, I don't want to trip and cause myself an injury, my family will have just seen me take a life they don't need to see me injured as well.

After several more minutes of running I slow my pace until I stop, I lean against a tree trying to catch my breath, I drop on to a rock and place my head between my legs, I focus on my breathing which seems to be failing me, I'm not as fit as I would have liked to have been and after my lengthy sprint through the woods I'm worn out. I bring my head back up and groan as the motion makes me light headed, I lean back against the tree and take some more deep breathes before I place the bags on the floor, I should be sparing the rabbit I had caught earlier in the day but I need something, anything to take my mind off the day's events so far.

I tear off a leg and chew on it slowly, savouring the crispy skin and succulent meat as though it's going to be my last meal, and really it could very well be. I lick the juices from my fingers, closing my eyes as I try to hang on to the taste of the rabbit I've just eaten. With my belly slighter fuller than before and my breathing under control I finally take a few minutes to study exactly where I am. I see trees, more trees and even more trees after that. In my hurry to escape the dead tribute I had left the trail I had been following and was now…

"Lost," I mutter out loud and I kick up the dirt in front of me in frustration. I've run that deep into the arena that I don't even know which way the river I was walking along now lies.

I push myself up from the rock with a frown and I turn on the spot, I'm completely lost, all of yesterday's hard work was severely down the toilet, because now I had no idea where the river or the cornucopia is. I glance at the ground and see no signs of the way I had just come.

"How the bloody hell have I not left any foot prints?" Nothing! No footprint, no snapped twig or trampled on grass, all I know is the trees here are different to yesterday, whether that means the arena has changed slightly or I've run in a different direction I don't quite know, but as I look up at the tall trees I'm instantly aware that none of these branches would be thick enough to hold my weight.

I want to stomp my feet and scream like Posy does when she doesn't get her own way, I want to throw a huge tantrum and scream at the top of my lungs, I want to hit someone I want to…

I freeze as the cannon erupts, I can't help but wonder do the other tributes stand still at the noise of a cannon, do they equally wonder who else has died? The only person I hope it's not is Madge. I pray she is well but I've seen or heard nothing of her, has she killed someone yet or as someone just killed her? Has she managed to find a safe place to hide or has she seen no one and is walking around the arena aimlessly and lost just like me?

A few minutes pass by after the announcement of the cannon and seeing as another doesn't seem to be nearing I pick up my handful of back packs and I follow the direction in front of me, I just have to hope it's the correct one.

My mind drifts back to District 12 as I continue to walk, if the days in here are as long as outside then today would be a Friday, and Katniss and I would be meeting straight after school in the woods, we'd start with basics; meat. It wouldn't matter what the meat was as long as it was meat. Katniss would be on a lookout for birds and squirrels as we walked quietly to the snares I'd constructed around the woods. Whatever had been trapped would be split between us equally as well as everything that Katniss had shot. Once we had an ample amount of food we would then head to the lake further down and there would be where we'd skin and gut the animals. In the summer seasons we'd swim in the lake, Katniss taught me to swim in exchange for lessons in snare making. On our way back home Katniss would always be on the lookout for strawberries, the second the season started she would always collect a tub full for the Mayor and Madge.

Madge… my mind slowly drifts back to Madge on reaping day, she had been truly beautiful in that white dress, the dress was everything District 12 wasn't, and because of that it made her look like an outsider and really that's what she was. Did she really mean what she said in the interviews? Was she planning on leaving District 12 to live in the Capitol? Or was that just a brilliantly woven lie she had made up on the spot?

I look at the trees as I walk past them, Madge could be up one somewhere, hidden and hurt, afraid and desperate to go home. She made you want to protect her, made you want to wrap your arms around her and shield her from any harm, made you want to snap the neck off anyone that hurt her. Madge could never have lived in the Capitol, she was too pure, too kind and too nice. She may never have struggled but she had seen it, and because of that she could have never lived an easy life in the Capitol, because wherever she went guilt would be eating her up inside. The Capitol was a place of wealth and death and every person who lived here was warped and twisted.

But Madge was sweet and kind and beautiful, she was of money and would never have to worry about her next meal or the cold chill of an oncoming winter, she'd never be forced down the pits, never forced to watch a pitiful pay check try and sustain a family. She'd not need to give her children hand me downs, her children would be dressed in the very best.

I frowned, as the thoughts of Madge continued to flourish in my head, if she didn't belong in the Capitol and if she didn't fit in to District 12 then where did Madge belong? A single word answered that question, there was only one thing that could combine both the Capitol lifestyle and the homage to District 12 and that was to be a Victor. Only then would she truly have a place in this world.

All these thoughts continue to cross my mind as I walk further in the direction I've been walking all afternoon, my feet are beginning to hurt and my shoulders ache from carrying all these bags. I've somehow left the trees behind me and it looks as though I've made it to the end of the arena, it's as if the rocks suddenly stop. I glance around me, above me there appears to be a second level, almost as though the arena is split into levels but from here there is no way of getting to it, as I take another step I feel the ground below me move. I freeze and my heart hammers against my chest. The ground moves again and then suddenly the ground in front of me splits open, a large gap probably as long as my leg goes straight down the middle of the two sides and a thunderous bang follows as another crack even closer this time appears in front of me. The cracks suddenly start to appear quicker and I turn and run! The ground all around me is cracking, I leap over one crack as it appears right in front of me, I daren't look back as I sprint over the rocky terrain, in the distance I can see the trees and I aim for them! I run even faster than I thought I could, more cracks begin to appear.

I'm going to die! Is the only thought that runs through my head as the cracks in the ground appear more frequently, I quickly change direction as a large gaping hold cuts my direction, as I turn I drop the bag that I had picked up from the boy near the lake but I keep running, stopping to retrieve it is a death wish in itself! I clamber up rock facings and jump back on to the ground, I hurtle my body back into the woods but the cracks in the ground continue to form, I slide to a stop as a crack forms in front of me and several trees are swallowed into the gaping hole. My toes are only a few centimetres off from the edge and I turn and run in the opposite direction once again. I keep running, the adrenaline and the fear of my life are the only two things that are able to keep my legs move. I can feel the pain in my chest but I continue to run, now isn't the time to stop and breath. I glance over my shoulder to see that the cracks seem to have stopped.

I scream as my foot gets caught under a tree root, I trip and my body tumbles and rolls down a hill, blistering pain surges through my leg but I continue to roll down the hill, I hit the ground with a heavy thud and I sob as the pain in my leg intensifies. My eyes are clenched tightly together and I almost don't want to open them to see what the damage is, with a few pain filled deep breathes I open my eyes and my stomach sinks, the leg of my trousers is ripped open and my darkened skin is turning red with blood, I slowly push myself up into a seated position and stare down at the blood spewing from the long cut on my thigh. My hands shake as I investigate my cut. It's deep, and painful and I can barely move it because of the pain.

"Shit!" it's the only word I can really think of at a time like this other than ouch! I look down again at my leg and frown, the pain is awful but if I don't do something soon to stop the bleeding I'll have bled out by tomorrow morning. I look for the bag with the knife in and almost want to cry when I realise it's out of my arms reach. There's only one thing for it. I bend my good leg and place my foot on to the ground, I push my body up with my hands and with gritted teeth I pull myself towards the bag. The pain is excruciating and tears prick my eyes, it's almost like a piece of hot coal is resting on my leg burning its way through the layers of my skin. I practically collapse as I finally reach the bag. It takes me a few minutes before I can actually bring myself to reach it.

The second the knife is in my hand I pull off my coat and rip the bottom into two strips. I drain half of my water bottle on to the cut. Crying out in pain as the water hit's the cut. I don't wait around and quickly wrap the strips of coat around my leg. I bite through my lip as I try to stop myself from crying out from the pain. Once my leg is wrapped I wipe away the blood from my mouth and rest my head against the hill. I glance up at the sky and I can tell it won't be long until night falls.

By the time night actually falls the cannon has gone off twice, making today's kills to four. The pain is still horrific but I've refused to move my leg since I perched my backside here around an hour ago so the pain isn't as unbearable as before. The problem I have now is, I'm unable to both walk and defend myself, I can't hunt so the food and water I have on me is all I have, and all I'm likely to get. The chances of getting an infection in the cut is highly likely and if the temperature drops tonight like it has done then I can kiss my life goodbye.

I failed, I failed my family and I failed myself. I'm physically crippled and the games are still fresh, if I don't die of starvation or dehydration then it'll be an infection, hypothermia or an easy take down for the careers. I glance back up to the sky as the music starts.

"Please not Madge," I whisper just before the first face appears in the sky. My eyebrows shoot to the top of my hair line as I see Glimmer's face in the sky. She was one person I wasn't expecting to see! The next two faces are ones I'm not familiar with, the boy from five and the girl from six are also dead, which means there is only one face left. The sky shines with my kill, and I look away, his cold lifeless eyes are glued on the back of my eye lids. The music stops and the sky turns dark. So Madge has made it through another day, and Glimmer who I thought would be in the final 8 is dead.

I cross my arms over my chest and stare back up at the sky, this morning I took a life of a boy who was in so much pain and had no chance of ever recovering, tonight I am that boy in so much pain and the chances of recovering all depend on Sponsors, and I can't help but wonder if I've done enough.

* * *

**Writing has actually been really tricky these last two months but I was able to sit down and actually stay focused to get this chapter written! All I have to say now is, Poor Gale, he's got himself in a really sticky situation! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
